WZW:Sunday Night Heat!
by LilNate03
Summary: WWE Sunday Night Heat is back with more action pack!
1. Chapter 1

WWE Sunday Night Heat! Sunday Night Heat is back with 12 PPVs shows of it's own which it's separate from WWE Smackdown/Raw and NXT.

A/N: This will be my first time doing this by making a show with OC's being involve in a match, promos and segment. I hope you guys will be interested to see what's coming next on this. The sign up is down below: You can Pm me or review me of your OC's characters.

 ** _Also, please check out cerc1234's story, "EWA Extreme Wrestling Association" it is Awesome!_ **

GM: Triple H and Stephanie McMahon

 ** _The Pay Per Views for the Sunday Night Heat._**

January- **Breaking Bad**

February- **Fast and Furious**

March- **Royal Rumble**

April- **Takeover**

May- **Rush Hour**

June- **Rising Sun**

July- **Summer Slam**

August- **U-verse**

September- **Fall Out**

October- **Midnight**

November- **Hell in a Cell**

December- **WrestleMania32**

 **Championships:**

Cruiserweight Championship: **Vincent**

World Heavyweight Championship: **Si-Ray**

Blood Warrior Championship: **Kevin Joe**

Heat Tag Team Championship: **The Mississippi Boys**

Heat Divas Tag Team Championship: **The Aya's Girls**

Heat Divas Championship: **Hailee Jay**

Heat Women's Championship: **Vincent**

 _ **Sign Up:**_

 _ **Name**_ :

 _ **Gender**_ :

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Race:**_

 _ **Face/Heel:**_

 _ **Height and Weight:**_

 _ **Hometown:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Appearance:**_

 _ **Gimmick:**_

 _ **Ring Attire:**_

 _ **Entrance Attire:**_

 _ **Signature:**_

 _ **Finisher:**_

 _ **Entrance Music:**_


	2. List of rosters of WZW:Sunday Night Heat

WZW Sunday Night Heat! Sunday Night Heat is back with 12 PPVs shows of it's own which it's separate from WWE Smackdown/Raw and NXT.

A/N: Thank You everyone who been submitting their OC's to me, and thank you Brandon547 for letting me use the WZW name for my story along with two of his OC's commentary.

 ** _Ring Announcers/Interviewers:_** The WWE Divas

 _ **Commentary:**_ Derek Jackson, Jason Thompson, and Jerry "The King" Lawyer

 **Superstars OC's:**

Alex Carter: Age:22/Tampa, FL **(Face)**

Signatures: Dropsault, Modified Russian Leg Sweep, Moonsault.  
Finishers: Cashout (Rolling Cutter), G-Code (540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb), Drop Tha Bass (Half-Nelson slam, spun into a Reverse STO)

Theme: Get Back by Ludacris

B. Money: Age: 27/Queens, New York **( Heel)**

Signature: Jumping Facebuster, Louz thesz press, Baseball Slide, short armed clothesline

Finisher: swinging fireman's carry leg sweep (Dolla Signs),

Taunts: Arm shaking

Entrance Music: Got Money - Lil Wayne

Billy Bob: Age: 35/Lincoln, Nebraska _ **[ Heat Tag Team Champion]** _**(Heel)**

Signature: European uppercut, Big Boot, Sitout Powerbomb, Sitout scoop slam piledriver, Suicide dive, Body avalanche, dropkick, superkick

Finisher: Billy BoB Slam/"Spinning Side Slam"

In the ring taunts: Over the rope in

Out the ring taunts: Over the rope out

Theme Song: Swamp Gas-Jim Johnston

Ced: Age:29/ Miami, Florida **(Face)**

1\. Spear (Rare) 2. Spinebuster

Finisher: 1. Death Bomb (Roode Bomb)  
2\. Crossface

In the Ring Taunts: Jumping Ring 1-Standing in front

Entrance Music: "Kick A**" b y Egyptian Central

Duke: Age:33/Minneapolis, Minnesota _ **[Heat Tag Team Champion]**_ **(Heel)**

Signature: Bearhug, Big Boot, Fallaway Slam, Pumphandle Slam, Scoop Slam, Spin Kick

Finisher: Full Nelson Slam

In the ring taunts: Over the rope in

Out the ring taunts: Over the rope out

Entrance Theme: "Sheepherder" by Jim Johnston

George Albany: Age: 19/London, England **(Tweener)**

Signature: Cloverleaf, Diving headbutt, Diving elbow drop,Fireman's carry facebuster, Fisherman suplex, Hurricanrana, Tornado DDT, dropkick

Finisher: Frog Splash, Spear

In the ring taunts: Quick ring in

Out the ring taunts: Quick ring out

Entrance Theme: "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge

Glen (The Demon) Anderson: Age: 47/Knoxville, Tennessee **(Tweener)**

Signature: Backbreaker, Big boot, Cradle Slam, Diving Clothesline, Corner Clothesline, Front Powerslam, Scoop Powerslam, Running DDT, Uppercut/Throat Thurst

Finisher: Chokeslam from Hell/"Chokeslam", Tombstone Piledriver

In the ring taunts: Over the rope in

Out the ring taunts: Over the rope out

Entrance Theme: "Catch Your Breath" by CFO$

Jacob Jones: Age: 23/Trenton, NJ **( Face)**

Signature: Grav-what? (Stomp to the chest followed by a standing corkscrew splash), 

Finisher: THTH [Too Hot To Handle] (running bulldog into the Yes Lock),

Taunts: Air Boom 2

Entrance Music: Turn it Up

Keith Stylez: Age:25/New York, New York **( Heel)**

Signature: Chopblock, Snap DDT, Dancing Leg Drop, Boxing right hook, low blow,

Finisher: Snapmare Driver (Gangsta's paradis), Powerbomb (Keith's Way)

Taunts: A very Bad Guy

Entrance Music: Hate It Or Love it - 50 cent

Kevin Joe: Age:32/Kansas City _**[Blood Warrior Champion]**_ **(Heel)**

Signature: Spinning Side Slam, Swinging Neckbreaker, Snake Eye, Exploder suplex, big boot

Finisher: Dominate ( Modified lifting reverse STO)

Taunts: Alberto Del Rio

Entrance Theme: " Cruise" by Florida Georgia Line

Peter Albany: Age: 22/London,England **(Face)**

Signature: Backbreaker, Back kick, Big boot, Elbow drop, Neck breaker, Powerbomb, 

Out of the ring taunts: Roll down ring out

Taunts: Bad News Barrett taunts

Finisher: Bull Hammer Elbow(High-impact elbow smash, with theatrics)

Entrance Theme: " Immortals" by Fall Out Boys

Taunts:Chest Beat

Reaper: Age: 50/Houston,Texas **(Face)**

Signature: Bearhug, Chokehold, Knee Lift, Corner Clothesline, Reverse STO, Sidewalk Slam, Snake Eye, Big Boot

Finisher: Clokeslam, Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver)

In the ring taunts: Over the rope in

Out the ring taunts: Over the rope out

Taunts: Undertaker taunts

Entrance Theme: "Rest in Peace" by Jim Johnston 

Sam Shields" Age: 24/Hell's Kitchen, New York **( Heel with shades of tweener)**

Signature Moveset:   
Spinning Back Fist  
Superman punch (no theatrics)  
Front Kick  
Chimera Plex (German, Tiger and Straight jacket suplex combo)  
T Bone Suplex  
Fujiwara Armbar  
Rear Naked Choke

Finisher:   
Death Yon 5 (Discus Boot)  
Kimura Lock

Out the ring taunts: Roll down Ring Out

Entrance Theme:Perfect Pillow by CHON

Si-Ray: Age:20/Memphis, Tennessee **_[World Heavyweight Champion]_ (Heel)**

Signature moves: hurricanrana, Thesz press, Bulldog, Diving hurricanrana, Frog splash, Suicide dive, Superplex, Turnbuckle powerbomb, Superman Punch

Finisher: Twist of Fate aka "Twist of Si-Ray Mode", Gory neckbreaker aka " Bye Haters" 

Taunts: Brooklyn 1,2,3,4,5 Prime Tyme players

Out the ring taunts: Roll down ring out

Entrance Theme: Ain't Worried About Nothin (Explicit)-French Montana

T.J. Bryant: Age: 19/Tampa Bay, FL **(Face)**

Signatures: Drive-By Kick, Modified Russian Leg Sweep, Shining Wizard, Enzugiri  
Finishers: Back 2 Reality (Pumphandle Facebuster), Remix (Kenny King's Royal Flush), C-Ya Later (Running Blockbuster)

Taunts: Brock Lesnar taunts  
Entrance Theme: What You Know by T.I.

The Beast King Jevon: Age: 24/Newport News, VA **(Face)**

Signatures: Fishermen suplex, Death valley driver, Choke slam, Moonsault foot stomp

Finishers: Roar of the Beast King (Burning Hammer), Feeding time (Rear naked choke), Beast takes flight (Double Moondsault)

Taunts: Roars, Crouches down and stares, Sniffs the air then smirks.

Theme song: Wrong side of heaven, By five finger death punch

Ty Jones: Age: 23/Miami, Florida **( Face)**

Signatures: Pelé Kick, Shining Wizard, Running STO, Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick  
Finishers: Realization (Double Underhook Piledriver), Moneymaker (Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter), R3: Real Recognize Real (Elevated Chicken Wing Dropped into a double knee gutbuster)

Taunts: Air Boom 1

Theme: Ali Bomaye by The Game feat 2 Chainz & Rick Ross

Winchester: Age:28/Brooksville, Florida **(Heel)**

Signature: Body avalanche, Drop suplex, Running body block, Running crossbody, Short-arm clothesline, Throat thrust, Spider Walk

Finisher: _Sister Abigail_ (Swinging reverse STO , with theatrics

Taunts: Bray Wyatt taunts

Entrance Theme: "Live In Fear" by Mark Crozer

Wolfgang: Age: 41/Minneapolis, Minnesota **(Heel)**

Signatures: Suplex City, Diving DDT, Suicide Dive, Running Lariat, Elbow Strikes, Standing Elbow Drop, Knife Edge Chop, Back Body Drop, Spinebuster, Surfboard, Armbar, Triangle Choke  
Finishers: Frog Splash, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise  
Entrance Theme: "Disciple" by Slayer

Zack Jones: Age: 25/Trenton, NJ **( Face)**

Signature: My Way (spinebuster into a slingshot into the turnbuckle

Finisher: Grounded (three powerbombs with the final one being a sit down powerbomb)

Entrance Music: This Life (The Sons of Anarchy Theme)

Zack Whrenburg: Age: 23/Wheeling, Virgina **(Face)**

Signature: Dropkick, Headlock, Jumping elbow drop, Jumping DDT, Swinging Neckbreaker, Snap neckbreaker

Finisher: Superkick, Zack Attack( Jumping reverse bulldog)

Out the ring taunts: Handstand ring out

Entrance Theme: "Confident" by Justin Beiber ft. Chance The Rapper

 _ **Divas OC's:**_

Abigail Albany: Age:19/London, England **(Tweener)**

Signature: Diving Crossbody, Front Dropkick, Hurricanrana, Spin Kick, Swinging Neckbreaker, Tornado DDT

Finisher: Abi tap!(Octopus hold)

Taunts:AJ Lee taunts

Entrance Theme: " Let's Light it up" by Jim Johnston featuring Kari Kimmel

Alyssa "Alyssa Marie" Severide: Age: 23/Chicago, Illinois **(Face)**

Signature:  
\- Maximum Overdrive: Chokeslam, followed by a jumping cutter

Finisher:  
\- The Severide Maneuver: Spear, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver

Entrance Music: Stars in the Night by CFO$

Brianna 'Brie' Gage: Age: 22/Carson, California **(Face)**

Signature:  
\- Diamonds Are Forever: Spear, followed by a Sharpshooter

Finisher:  
\- The Brie Gage Special: Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors

Entrance Music: Force of Greatness by CFO$

Barbara "Barbie Marie" Triston: Age: 27/Concord, California **(Tweener)**

Signature: Armbar, Running senton, Running back elbow, Schoolgirl, Snap suplex, Spinebuster, Tilt-a-whirl headscissors, Hair-pull slam, slap 

Finisher: "Barbie Photo Shot" (Shiranui), Kneeling reverse STO

In the ring taunts: woman ring in

Out the ring taunts: woman ring out

Entrance Theme: "Time To Rise (V1" by CFO$

Daria Kirchthaler: Age:27/ Vaduz, Liechtenstein **(Heel)**

Signature: Dreamfall (Discus elbow smash to the back of the head)

Finisher: Downcast (Curb Stomp) or Utopia (Punt Kick)

Entrance Music: "Regality" by Jim Johnston

Honour Wallace: Age: 23/ Detroit, Michigan **(Face** **and Tweener)**

Signature: Surfboard Submission (Penalty Box), Fireman Carry Slam (Honour Roll), Springboard Cutter (Powerplay), Cradle Piledriver (Detroit Rock City), Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker (Detroit Special), Alabama Slam (Made in Detroit), Muta Lock, a GTS (JLKO aka Joe Louis Knock Out)

Finisher:Honourable Mention-Power bomb onto her knee  
Honour Driver-pump handle half Nelson driver  
Honour Guard-Pop up roundhouse to a opponent's head

Entrance Music: American Bad A** by Kid Rock

Hailee and Ricki J: Age: 31/Scottsdale, Arizona _**Hailee**_ ** _[Heat Divas Champion]_ (Heel) **

Signature (For Ricki):

Inside cradle, Low dropkick, to a kneeling opponent, Missile dropkick, with theatrics, Modified headscissors armbar Repeated shoot kicks, to a kneeling opponent's chest, sometimes followed by a dropkick to the opponent's head Running knee, to the opponent's head, with theatrics Single leg Boston crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's back _"Yes!" Lock_ (Omoplata), Hair-pull mat slam, Suicide Dive, Roll up, School Girl

Signature (For Hailee):

Alabama Slam, Back Body Drop, Cross Armbreaker, Front powerslam while applying a hammerlock, missile dropkick, Spinebuster, Hair-pull mat slam, Suicide Dive, Roll up, School Girl

Finisher (For Ricki):

Ricki Buster Drop(Sitout Facebuster)

Finisher (For Hailee):

Rack Attack (Backbreaker rack drop)

Ricki and Hailee Tag Team moves:

Rolling double leg slam, double dropkick, double hiptoss, Double arm wringer hair-pull mat slam, double suplex, twin magic

Entrance Theme: "You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" by Jim Johnston and performed by Kim Sozzi for both Ricki and Hailee

Ricki taunts: Brie Bella taunts

Hailee taunts: Nikki Bella taunts

"Beautiful Life" by CFO$ for Ricki.

Jessica and Jasmine Batista: Age:28/Washington DC **(Face)**

Signatures (For Jessica): Bang Bang (Spinebuster), Shots Fired (Lou Thez Press)  
For Jasmine: Pool Hall (Hurricarana), Bar Stool (Superkick)  
Finishers (For Jessica): Fire Arm (Spear), Beast Claw (Beast Bite)(Submission used by Batista)  
Finishers for Jasmine: Corona (Black Widow), Mississippi Queen (Batista Bomb)

Both Jasmine and Jessica taunts: Batista taunts  
Entrance Theme (For Jessica): Wild Heart by Sabi  
Entrance Theme For Jasmine: Ur Girl (end of the world) by Lilian Garcia

Kana: Age: 21/Phoenix, AZ (Billed From Tokyo, JP) **(Heel)**

Signature: Twirl A Whirl DDT  
Arm Jack (3x) [sometimes used as a submission],   
Headscissor Takedown   
Diving Cross Body  
Hurricanrana,   
Finisher: Pedigree (S.A.B [Shut A Batchii ((u know what I mean))])  
Running push stomp (CrisClean)  
Entrance Music: The Future by CFO$ or Blueberry Chills by Chanel West Coast

Katarina Love: Age: 24/Philadelphia, Pennsylvania **(Heel)**

Signature: Handspring back elbow, explorer suplex, standing phoenix splash, cruifix headscissor, inverted frankenstiner

Finisher: Standing Sit out Shiranu, Fireman's carry facebuster (Love Bites) , Shooting Star Press DDT (Lucky 7)

Entrance Music: Brown Sugar - Ray J

Kaya Age:22/ Boston, Massachusetts _**[Heat Divas Tag Team Champion]**_ **(Heel)**

Signature: Diving double knee drop, to an opponent trapped in the turnbuckles, Monkey flip, Superlex, Suicide Dive, Reverse chin lock, Backhand chop, MaKaya (Matrix evasion), Spear

Finisher: Kayafaction(Springboard bulldog, with theatrics), Sharpshooter, Roundhouse Kick

Entrance Music: "Flawless"-Beyoncé and ft. Chimamanda Ngozi

Kayla Evans: Age: 20/Venice Beach, CA **( Face)**

Signatures: Shining wizard, Running STO, Clothesline from hell, Modified Russian leg sweep, snap swinging neckbreaker, Enzugiri, Tornado DDT  
Finishers: Endgame (Scoop lift spun out into a reverse STO), G.T.F.O. (Double underhook piledriver), (Fireman's carry spun out into a shoulder hold side slam), Wild Ryde(Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter)

Theme song: Try Me by Dej Loaf

Raya: 27/ Orlando, Flordia _**[Heat Divas Tag Team Champion]**_ **(Heel)**

Signature: 450° splash, Frankensteiner, Diving elbow drop, Double wrist-lock, One-handed bulldog, DDT, Suicide dive, _Bootylicious(_ (Inverted headscissors stinkface),Inverted headlock backbreaker, Turnbuckle bulldog

Finisher: RRA (Shooting star DDT), Bye Felicia(Package piledriver)

In the ring taunts: Rolling ring in

Taunts: Twerking

Entrance Theme: "Anaconda"-Nicki Minaj

Starr Pickles: Age: 21/Las Vegas, Nevada **(Face)**

Signature: Diving Crossbody, Hurricanrana, One-handed bulldog, Corner Foot choke, Thesz Press by multiple punches,

Finisher: Twinkle Stars(Inverted leg drop bulldog)

Entrance Theme: "Bad Blood"-Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar

TaNaya:Age:37/Vancouver, Washington **(Heel)**

Signature: Backhand chop, _Bitch Clamp_ (Elevated double chickenwing), Elevated gutbuster, Big boot, powerbomb turnbuckle,side slam, superkick, double choke, Gorilla press

Finisher: TOB-Tap Out Bitch (Boston Crab),Cobra clutch slam

Entrance Theme: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive 

_**Theme Song for WZW:Sunday Night Heat:**_

 _On My Own By CFO$_

 _It's still not too late if anybody wants to sign up their OC's into the main rosters of WZW: Sunday Night Heat, fill out from below and submitted to me through PM or from Review. Also, for the Authors who already sent me your OC's, if you want to add your taunts moves, love interest or who will be your manager sent me that through pm. Thank You!_

 _ **Sign Up:**_

 _ **Name**_ :

 _ **Gender**_ :

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Race:**_

 _ **Face/Heel:**_

 _ **Height and Weight:**_

 _ **Hometown:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Appearance:**_

 _ **Gimmick:**_

 _ **Ring Attire:**_

 _ **Entrance Attire:**_

 _ **Signature:**_

 _ **Finisher:**_

 _ **Taunts:**_

 _ **Manager/Bodyguard:**_

 _ **Love interest:**_

 _ **Entrance Music:**_


	3. 11-17-2015

WZW Sunday Night Heat! Sunday Night Heat is back with 12 PPVs shows of it's own which it's separate from WWE Smackdown/Raw and NXT.

A/N: Thank You everyone who been submitting their OC's to me, and thank you Brandon547 for letting me use the WZW name for my story along with two of his OC's commentary.

Name: Itassis Kanika

Gender: Female

Nickname: The Great Sphinx

Hometown: Cairo, Egypt

Hair Colour: Long black hair

Eye Colour: Gold

Height: 5'10

Weight: 140lbs

Entrance Theme: Angels and Demons by Lana del rey

Ring Attire:A form fitting long sleeve black middrift with a gold thunder bolt in the center, long black tights and combat boots.

Signatures: jumping clothesline, super kick, moonsault.

Finishers: The Nile(a split leg moonsault), The Wings of Isis(f-5)

Trained By: Jevon

Wrestling Styles: Powerhouse, Striker and Grappler.

Tattoos: Wings on her back, and The eye of Ra on her stomach

Love Interest: The Beast King Jevon

Entrance: Lightning strikes the stage, smoke fills the stage then she walks out of the smoke to the ring and leans on the rope

Other stuff I should know: she likes to hurt people.

Face/Heel: Tweener (but can be face if you want her to be)

Name: Felix 'Fenix' Shaw  
Nickname: The Example of Excellence, The Epitome of Awe

Age: 35  
Gender: Male  
Race: Caucasian

Experience: Felix has Been Wrestling for 19 Years since He started in the Indies in '95. He Wrestled for NWA Wildside and was a 3 time US HeavyWeight Champion and a 1 Time World Heavyweight Champ before it Closed in '05 He then wrestled for TNA and WCW during this time before Joining TNA Full Time in '06. He had a Few Tag Matches with AJ Styles and Feuded with Christopher Daniels for the X Division Title He won the Title from Samoa Joe in '07 before Vacating it for Injury. While in TNA He joined ROH and Managed as Well as Tag-Teamed with El Generico and Kevin Steen. He left ROH in '09 and Joined NJPW where He started Wrestling as The EPITOME of AWE Fenix Shaw and He was a 1 Time NJPW HW Champ and a Two Time NJPW Junior HW Champion beating Prince Devitt in '11 before losing it to Low Ki then Winning it again from Low Ki later and Losing it to Prince Devitt in '12. He was later One of the Founding Members of The Bullet Club until He resigned with Devitt from the NJPW Promotion so now He's here Looking to Join the WZW Roster

Face/Heel: Face  
Height/Weight: Felix is 6'3 220 Pounds  
Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Personality: Felix is a Laid Back Relaxed Clown Who loves Video Games and loves to Interact with the Fans and Interviewers Backstage but In the Ring He is Completely Focused on Winning and Putting on a Good Show  
Gimmick: Exciting Charismatic Showoff

Appearance: Felix is Slightly Tanned, He has Shaggy Black Hair with Red Streaks and Shaved Stubble, Blue Eyes and a Tattoo of a Minotaur on his Left Shoulder, He has a Lean but Muscular Body Type kinda like Neville's  
Ring Gear: Felix Wears an Orange Headband, Black Pro Wrestling Tights but with Gold Stars on the Sides, He also wears One Black Elbow Pad and a White Wristband and Black Boots with White Kick pads with a Flame Design,  
Entrance Attire: He wears a Hooded Black Studded Leather Jacket over his Ring Attire.  
Entrance Theme: I Am-Dale Oliver (2012 Remix)

Wrestling Style: Brawler/Technical  
Moveset: Discus Lariat, Stylin DDT, Avada Kadavra Kick, Handspring Elbow, Go Home Driver, Brainbuster,  
Package Sit-Out Powerbomb, Slingshot Forearm Smash+Kip Up, Scoop Slam+Knee Drop,  
Multiple Kicks and Suplexes, Multiple Jabs and Chops  
Signatures: Flight Risk (Lifting Underhook Single DDT), Controlled Chaos (Stu Hart Special)  
Finishers: Crash Landing (Spiral Tap), Vortex Cross (Triple Butterfly Suplexes)

Name: The Ringmaster

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Theme: the Ringmaster has a demented Circus theme (as in demented clowns, abandoned amusement parks, etc)

Personality: Shady, seductive, greedy, smooth-talking, mysterious, charismatic, persuasive, patient, intelligent, crafty, manipulative

Appearance: The Ringmaster has a slender figure, dark brown skin, greenish yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips, and long black hair with dark purple highlights tied in pigtails.

Outfit: The Ringmaster wears a top hat with a skull and crossbones on the front, and the hat also has blue and purple feathers on the side. She wears a dark purple tailcoat with gold lining, a dark purple vest under her tailcoat, black pants, and black boots. As for jewelry, she wears two golden vine bracelets around her wrists, and a flower like medallion

Name: Astrid Stryker  
Nickname: The Extreme Anti-Diva, The SteamPunk Queen

Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Race: Caucasian

Experience: Astrid has been Wrestling for 11 Years since She started in the Indies in '04. Then in '05 She joined Deep South Wrestling until it Ended it's Developmental Contract with the WWE, She then automatically went to FCW and Was a 2 Time Queen of FCW and was even The Queen of FCW and The FCW Divas Champion Simultaneously in '11. She would go on to be a 1 Time NXT Women's Champion after FCW was Rebranded winning it after Paige left to the Main Roster. She then lost it to Charlotte in a Triple Threat in '14. She decided not to Renew her NXT Contract after problems over her Creative Control So Now she's Here lookin to join the WZW Roster

Face/Heel: Face  
Height/Weight: 6'0 150 Pounds  
Hometown: Winter Park, Florida

Personality: Astrid is a Sassy Sarcastic Prankster who loves to Mess around with the Other Superstars Backstage, And She is Very Passionate and Focused in The Ring but She can sometimes be Brash and Make Moments Awkward but She loves to Interact with the Fans and Keep it Loose.  
Gimmick: Rebel against The Authority and the Stereotypical Idea of Divas

Appearance: Astrid is Slightly Tanned, She has Short Red Hair in a Short Ponytail, Green Eyes and a Round Norse Tattoo of  
a Snake around her Belly Button, She has a Straight Athletic Build similar to Kaitlyn

Ring Gear: Astrid wears a Red Midriff Top, Black Tights with the Words Queen on the Left Side and the Words Stryker on the Right, She also wears Red and Gold MMA Gloves and Black Wristbands,With Gold Kickpads over Black Boots

Entrance Attire: She wears a Sleeveless Gold Leather Jacket over her Ring Attire and Red Aviator Shades to the Ring  
Entrance Theme: No Resolve-Get Me Out

Wrestling Style: Fast Paced Highflyer/Technical  
Moveset: Dragonrana, Jumping Corner Clothesline, Pele Kick, Somersault Leg Drop, Rocker Dropper, Superkick,  
Handspring Arm Drag, Cartwheel Back Elbow  
Discus Lariat+Running Senton, Snapmare+Dropkick, Sole Kick+Curb Stomp  
Various Kicks and Suplexes, Multiple Jabs and Chops, Various Leverage Pins and Holds, Various Slingshot Moves  
Signatures: Road Trip (Springboard Corkscrew Armdrag), Press Stopper (The SOS)  
Finishers: Anti-B Stretch (Straight Jacket into Modified Surfboard), Hangtime (Gutwrench Powerbomb)n around her neck.

 _ **Let's begin!**_

* * *

 _ **" On My Own" by CFO$**_

" We are live from the first ever broadcast of WZW: Sunday Night Heat in the sold out of Verizon Center - Washington, DC!" Jerry the King Lawyer said as the fireworks was shooting on stage. The camera was angle to all the screaming fans in the audience holding up their posters sign of their favorite Superstars and diva and wearing the merchandise also. " I'm Jerry the King Lawyer and I'm here with Derek Jackson and Jason Thompson."

A guy named, Derek Jackson is in a simple shirt and jeans which are both of his cousin Bobby Heenan who was one the greatest commentators and managers around. Derek has grey hair with green eyes. He is a normal person not too muscular not too skinny or not too fat. He has a tattoos on the back of his neck of a dragon and it runs all down his back.

The other guy in the middle between Derek Jackson and Jerry the King Lawyer was Jason Thompson. Jason wears a black blazer and a fall out boy T-shirt on under the blazer. He wore black boots and black Stone Cold Steve Austin 3:16 shorts with a gold necklace around his neck and also a fingerless gloves on. Jason has brown eyes with short blonde hair. He's muscular looking and has a tattoo of "Corey Graves on his fingers.

" We are here for the first ever of WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" said Derek Jackson.

Suddenly the lighting of the arena turned to royal purple as WWE King Barrett theme song: **" Rebal Son"** came on as the crowed went wild up.

" From Preston, England! weight 246 pounds, he is the 20th King of the Ring, King Barrett!" Rosa Mendas announced as King Barrett walked toward the ring with his crown on while wearing a nice black suit on.

" What the hell? King Barrett? What's he doing here?" Jerry King Lawyer questioned.

" Looks like King Barrett has a very important message to WZW Universe!" Jason Thompson answered.

King Barrett snatch the microphone from Rosa Mendas and told her to get out of the ring. King Barrett look around from all the crowed as they chanting "King Barrett" name.

" Well, Welcome WZW Universe! I'm King Barrett and I'm the King of WWE and WZW!" said King Barrett as some have cheered for him while some boo him. " I guess some of you guys don't know why I'm here. I'm here to introduced somebody that will change the Divas Revolution!

There has been some talks about who started the Divas Revolution, some say Paige have started the revolution, some say Nikki Bella started the revolution. Hell, some say The newbies who were from NXT, Becky, Sasha and The Divas Champion, Charlotte started the Divas Revolution!" King Barrett said as the crowed went hype as they was chanting "NXT". King Barrett shook his head as he started laughing. "The truth is none of them have started the Divas Revolution! But, I do know who will start and will carried The Divas Revolution going. This girl is someone I met three years ago, she have the potential of being a Diva and knows what real women's wrestling is about.

She is your Heat Divas Tag Team Champion! Please give it up to my beautiful Queen, the love of my life, " **Kaya**!" King Barrett introduced Kaya.

The lighting of the arena turned purple and pink as Kaya theme music **"Flawless-Beyoncé"** came on as the crowed was cheering for Kaya.

Kaya came out on stage along with her two older sisters, TaNaya and Raya as her back up partners. Kaya is light brown skin with green eyes contacts and long straight Aruban hair mix with black and brown. Kaya weight 114 pounds and '5'5" inches. Kaya wears a silver grey top gear that shows her cleavage popping up with a grey/silver short pants and grey boots and a grey cape to match as it's a lot similar to Maryse's wrestling gear. Kaya have the red and black star "Heat Divas Tag Team Championship belt around her waist.

Raya is twenty-seven year old woman with brown skin with brown eyes and long black curly hair. Raya weight 130 pounds and '5'5" inches. Raya wears Naomi's yellow and black checkers top and bottom gear with yellow and black checkers long black socks and a pair of black tennis shoes. Raya have the red and black star "Heat Divas Tag Team Championship belt around her waist.

TaNaya is a light skin thirty-seven year old woman who is the oldest sister of the "Aya Girls". TaNaya weight 150 pounds and '5'9" inches. She has creepy red eyes contacts with long curly black-purple hair color in a ponytail. TaNaya wears a black tank top, with black leather biker jeans, a pair of black Polo boots and a black leather jacket.

The Aya's Girls making their way to the ring while Kaya is walking with the same attitude as Sasha Banks while the crowed was going crazy over The Aya's Girls.

" The Aya's Girls making their first day view on the main roster of WZW." Jason said.

" Oh wow! We have King Barrett's girlfriend, Kaya here on the main roster. We heard some much about her on NXT takeover when she defeated The NXT Women's Champion, Bayley." King Jerry Lawyer said.

" Looks like these girls are here to start trouble on the main roster." Derek said.

The Aya's Girls made it inside the ring as Kaya rush and give her boyfriend, King Barrett a big hugged and as he slip and gave her a kiss on the lip.

The crowed was in shock of the kiss that just happened between King Barrett and Kaya. Kaya hold the microphone and smile as she is getting ready to speak.

" Thank you babe for introducing me, again I'm Kaya, you're Heat Divas Tag Team Champion and these are my sistas, TaNaya and Raya as we call ourselves The Aya's Girls." Kaya said as the crowed was cheering for them.

" I been hearing so much about this some-call Divas Revolution going on in WWE and NXT. How the WWE is giving Divas a chance with longer matches and opportunity. Honestly, I think that's full of crap because none of them bitches on WWE or NXT are capable of women's wrestling!" Kaya commented about the Divas on WWE and NXT which most of the crowed boo her.

" Those Divas are fake as hell! The whole time in WWE before The NXT rookies, Charlotte, Sasha Banks, and Becky Lynch make it to the roster...The Divas Division were going down hill. WWE was too busy with The Bella Twins and Paige instead of care about the Divas Division! I mean who gives a damn about dem plastic wannabe bootleg of John Cena and Daniel Bryan or The Anti Freak, Paige!

Everyone been thinking about since Becky, Sasha, and Charlotte made it to the main roster, The Divas Division would be back in the right track. Please! And don't get me started with the NXT Divas. Thank god for Triple H and Stephanie McMahon coming up with WZW: Sunday Night Heat and bringing fresh new athletic Superstars and Divas into the roster!

I'm the best damn WZW Diva in the main roster, I have the look, the attitude, the ability, the charisma and the skills to become a Diva! Not one diva out there backstage capable of beat me in a match! Because I'm the best of the best, And I'm the greatest Diva you ever seen." Kaya said as the crowed boo her while Kaya laughed along with her sisters, Raya and TaNaya while they was giving each other a handshake.

Kaya got interrupted as the lighting of the arena turned red and blue. The WZW Diva, Honour Wallace theme music, " **American Bad Ass** " came on which the crowed get wired up about seeing Honour making her debut.

Kaya, and her sisters were in shocked that Honour is apart of WZW.

" Holy Shit! Is it who I think it is?" Derek questioned.

Honour appears on stage wearing her black tank top, Detroit Red Wings hoodie, with baggy blue jeans an red and white Nikes. Honour has long brown hair and dark green eyes.

" It is, It's Honour Wallace! Honour made her first debut on WZW!" said Jason. " Honour is a wildcard and also a master tactician. She's not afraid to fight guys if necessary. She will taunt and taunt and enjoys making her opponents angry and will smirk and play with mind games. She's got quite the temper. Honour definitely a leader and many of the younger girls look up to her as a big sister figure. She's the one people will have to look out for due to her wildcard status. She believes that women should be judged as wrestlers on their talent not on their looks. She'll probably be the one to bring back intergender matches and be the one to set the stage for Women to accomplish bigger things in wrestling and do matches no woman has done before such as Hell in a Cell."

" This is too excited!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

The music stops as Honour have the microphone in her left hand as she has something to say about Kaya's remark about she is the best diva on this roster.

" Kaya, it's a honor to meet you! I been hearing such good news about you." said Honour as she was getting in the ring with Kaya, Raya, TaNaya, and King Barrett.

" I heard about your Takeover match with Bayley two months and I must say you put up a hell of a match." Honour said as the crowed was cheering and Kaya was smiling and flipping her hair like..duh.

" You know what, you are a great Diva so far out of all the odds of the main roster Divas, NXT or WZW." said Honour as the crowed say " **What?** "

" You have the looks." Honour said as the crowed say " **What?** "

" You have the charisma." Honour said as the crowed say " **What** "

" You are better than everyone out here in our Divas Division but, except me!" Honour said which she had a mean look on her face.

Kaya and her sisters, TaNaya and Raya got angry for Honour remark.

" Kaya, You talk a lot of bullshit calls yourself the best Divas on this roster, let me remind you sweetheart that I was the only diva who compete in a Money in the Bank and Royal Rumble match." Honour said.

Kaya was clapping her hands as she was being fake about it, " Wow! Good for you, Honour. Look at you, looking like a fake ass bootleg of Stone Cold Steve Austin. Just because you accomplish something doesn't make you better than me."

" **Say What?** " the crowed said.

" Are you saying you're better than me, pumpkin?" Honour questioned Kaya.

" Not trying to, I just did bitch!" Kaya said.

Honour immediately took action and threw the microphone in Kaya's face while she just slap her the face hard. Kaya slap her back and the whole brew went out of hand.

Honour jump with a Lou thesz press on Kaya and start punching Kaya in the face multiple times. Kaya roll on top of her and slamming Honour's head to the mat a bunch of times while pulling her hair.

The crowed was going nuts seeing both Honour and Kaya attacking each other. King Barrett, TaNaya, and Raya was breaking up the fight which King Barrett push Honour down which she roll over and got up to her feet.

King Barrett was arguing Honour down and punk her out in front of everyone. " You will listen and obey your king, I'm King Barrett!"

Honour punch King Barrett in the face hard and had him falling on the mat. Out of nowhere, Kaya ran and charge at Honour which the both of them roll out of the ring and still fighting.

Honour got up to her feet as she grab Kaya by the hair and run her from the back of the black barricade and was punching Kaya in the face. Kaya kick Honour in the gut and grab Honour by her hair, and ran her flat through barricade while she was stomping hard at her stomach.

" You think you're better than me! Not today, Honour!" Kaya yelled at her as Honour got up so quick and lift Kaya up with a Honourable Mention-Power bomb onto her knee.

The crowed was chanting " **Holy Shit, This is Awesome!** "

" Honour came with a Honourable Mention-Powerbomb on Kaya!" Jerry the King Lawyer said as he got excited about it.

Six referee came running down the ramp to stop both Honour and Kaya from fighting. Three referee was holding down Honour while the other three referee was holding down Kaya.

Meanwhile the lighting of the arena turned pink and purple, WWE Authority, Stephanie McMahon theme song, " **Welcome to the Queendom** " came on.

" It's Stephanie McMahon! And she don't look too happy about Honour and Kaya brawl fight." Jason said.

" Break them up! This argument has gotten out of hand!" Stephanie said. " You two arguing like Trish and Lita. If you guys want to settle this then, I will put the two of you girls in a No Disqualification match!" Stephanie announced the match which the crowed was cheering.

"And you're match will be the main event of tonight premiere of WZW: Sunday night Heat." Stephanie announced. " Good luck ladies."

* * *

Backstage:

Si-Ray was backstage on the phone talking loud and laughing as Renee Young was taping to get Si-Ray attention.

" Excuse me Si-Ray, may I speak with you?" Renee Young said.

" Excuse me Renee, you know I'm on the phone. Why the fuck you bother me?" Si-Ray questioned Renee.

" Can I just have a few seconds of your time?" Renee questioned Si-Ray which Si-Ray got off the phone with his best friend back from his hometown.

" What is it?" Si-Ray questioned.

" WWE just announced that you will having debut on WZW and will be facing the Hardcore Brawler, Troy Mercer next for tonight of WZW: Sunday Night Heat. What is you're thought about your tonight match?" Renee questioned.

" What's my thought about my match with Troy Mercer?" Si-Ray laughed. " Are you serious? Look at me, I'm the World Heavyweight Champion!" Si-Ray hold up his gold platform belt. " I'm not afraid of anybody, anything Troy should be afraid to face me. And I will show Troy what's the Si-Ray Mode all about.

Bye Hater Renee!" Si-Ray wave at Renee as he left and get ready to start his match with Troy Mercer.

* * *

" The following is scheduled for one fall!" JoJo said.

The lighting of the arena turned red and black, as Si-Ray theme song " **Ain't Worried About Nothin** " by French Montana came on.

The twenty year old African-American male appeared on the stage under a spotlight with his gold platform World Heavyweight Championship around his waist while he was walking like a Hip hop artist or something.

The guy was light skin black guy with brown eyes, and a short black hair cut. He's muscular athletic looking, and just looks like some celebrity rapper you see on TV. The guy wore a red snapback hat with a Nike red and white letterman jacket that say " Si-Ray Mode 13" in the front with white writing and " Bye Haters symbol with a hand on the back" in white writing. He also wore a red baggy shorts jeans,with a pair of black socks long sport socks that say " Si-Ray Mode" and " Bye Haters" in white writing and a pair of red and black Jordan with black knee pads.

" Introducing first, weight 252 pounds from Memphis, Tennessee and he is the World Heavyweight Champion, SI-RAY!"

" The guy who puts the Mode in Si-Ray is finally here live on WZW!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" This is Si-Ray first day view on WZW, He been trained by the best tag team performers, The Hardy Boyz." Derek said.

Si-Ray made his way to the ring, before Si-Ray went inside the ring, he threw his hat to the crowed while posing his World Heavyweight Championship belt in front of the crowed.

Si-Ray passes through the ropes as he got inside the ring walking around while holding his title up in the air.

Suddenly, the lights turned orange and red as Si-Ray's opponent came out from where the crowed was seating at.

 **Powerman 5000 "Bombshell**

The twenty-two year old Hispanic male with short jet black hair that is slightly spiked in the front, sporting and small beard on his face, dark blue eyes that burn this a look of determination, very tan skin, body built like Roman Reigns, Black tribal dragon sleeve tattoos on both arms. A pair of tribal angel wings on his back.

" And his opponent weight 265 pounds from Denver, Colorado, Troy Mercer!" introduced JoJo.

Troy gets in his serious mode as he walks through the crowd towards the ring while fans was patting him on the back and shoulders. Troy jumps over from the black barricade like Roman Reigns as he has his eyes on Si-Ray.

Troy was trying to passes through the ropes but, Si-Ray knee Troy in the face and drag him inside the ring while beating him up before the match started. The crowed was booing Si-Ray for attacking Troy.

The referee move Si-Ray out the way as he was fussing at him.

" Get Back! You have no business attacking him!" yelled the referee.

" Alright!" Si-Ray yelled as he took off his letterman jacket.

The Bell rings as Si-Ray immediately charge at Troy and was trying to clothesline him from the turnbuckle but, Troy duck which Si-Ray misses. Si-Ray turns around as Troy clothesline Si-Ray with a mighty roar.

Troy got Si-Ray up as he push him to the ropes, Si-Ray reverse as he push Troy to the ropes which Troy jumps up so high and clothesline Si-Ray again.

" And there's another clothesline from Troy Mercer." Derek said.

Troy got Si-Ray up again and run him into the turnbuckle and clothesline him five times until the referee push Troy away from Si-Ray. Troy was attack Si-Ray again which Si-Ray roll over and was trying to kick Troy in the gut but, Troy caught him by his right leg as he picks him up and spinning side slam Si-Ray on the mat. Troy scrambled over for the cover but Si-Ray kick out on 2.

" Holy crap! Si-Ray survive during that spinning side slam!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Si-Ray is the Heavyweight Champion, he going to prove to Troy tonight why he is the Champion." Derek said.

Troy was lifting up Si-Ray as he going to do the samoan drop on Si-Ray but, Si-Ray reverse it and super kick Troy and in the face which Troy back away from Si-Ray a little. Si-Ray was punching him multiple times before he turn around and run back from the ropes to give him speed to do the hurricanrana on Troy. Troy caught Si-Ray and threw down outside the ring.

" Si-Ray blotch over the top rope." Jason said. The crowed was making "Oh" sound which the match caught their attention.

Si-Ray was hurting in pain really bad on his left leg as he was trying to get up. Troy got out of the ring as he went to get Si-Ray and roll him back in the ring. The referee was taking his eyes off of Troy and was focusing on Si-Ray to see if he was okay.

Before Troy could get in the ring good, Keith Stylez and Tyrik Carter came up and attack Troy from behind while he was standing from the apron. Keith use a black steal chair on Troy as he hit him from the back while Tyrik hit Troy in the gut with a sledgehammer.

Tyrik has brown skin tone with brown eyes and black Cornrows. Tyrik wears a gray shirt w/ Ruff Ryders Logo, Black Jeans, red hoodie that says 'Let Haters Motivate' on the back with a pair of brown Timberland boots. He's 5'11 and 225 pounds.

Keith was Brown skin with an athletic build, he was hazel eyes and a short black fade type cut. His arms are covered in tattooes. He wore a white fur coat that goes to the floor, a white wife beater and tons of gold chains and rings with his ring gear with black cargo pants with tan timberland boots. Keith is a '5'11" and 175 pounds.

" Holy shit! What the hell?" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" It's the former Tag Team Champion, Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez!" Derek said.

Tyrik and Keith hurried and hide from under the ring so the referee don't see him. The referee was started counting up to ten since Troy was really in a bad pain of the sledgehammer and the steal chair hit him at.

" Here is your winner from a count out, Si-Ray!" JoJo announced the winner as Si-Ray was so excited as he won his match. Si-Ray held up his World Heavyweight Champion while holding the microphone in his other hand.

" I challenge you Troy Mercer in a PPV "Hell in a Cell" for the World Heavyweight Championship, if you so brave and strong that you say you are...Prove it! See you in two weeks punk!" said Si-Ray as he threw the microphone at Troy while he walks away with the World Heavyweight Championship in his hand while his theme music started playing.

" Oh boy! I can't wait! Si-Ray vs Troy Mercer for the World Heavyweight Championship in Hell in a Cell!" Jerry The King Lawyer got excited.

"Hell in a Cell is in two weeks, so make sure you tune in." said Derek.

* * *

Backstage:

The J Twins, Hailee and Ricki J along with Barbie Marie was walking together as they getting ready to start their match.

The Total Divas song "Top of the World" by CFO$ started playing.

" Ricki and Hailee J along with Barbie Marie will take on Jasmine and Jessica Batista along with Alyssa Marie next on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said.

* * *

The lighting of the arena change to red and white as The J Twins theme song " **You can look but, can't** **touch** " came on as the crowed have gone wild to see the three Divas appears on stage.

one of the girls is a twin, she had a tan skin with long dark brown straight hair with brown eyes, she is very slim and athletic looking. she wore red sport bra with red cut up leggings and a pair of red and black wrestling boots with a pair of black wrist band that say "Ricki Mode"

the other twin, she had a tan skin with long dark brown curly hair with highlights, with brown eyes. She is very fit and a little thicker than her twin sister and athletic looking. She wore red and black snapback hat that say " Brave Hailee" with a red sport bra that say " Brave Hailee" in black and white writing with red sport panties, a pair of long black sport socks that say " Brave Hailee" in white writing and a pair of red and white Nike shoes.

and the third girl was Caucasian, she had long blonde straight hair with light blue eyes. Barbie Marie is very slim and skinny. She wore a red with black trim sport bra "Barbie Girl" in white writing with red sport panties with red and black boots.

" The following is a six divas tag team match and is set for one fall, introducing first from Scottsdale, Arizona and Chicago, Illinois, Barbie Marie and Ricki and Hailee J!" JoJo introduced.

Hailee was twirling around while moving her hips like Nikki Bella, Ricki was holding up her index finger and Barbie Marie flip her blonde hair while blowing a kiss to the fans as the three of them making their way to the ring.

" The J Twins are just as hotter than The Bella Twins." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Not to mention, Barbie Marie making her first day view also, she been a America most top model and doing a bunch a runway modeling." Jason said.

The J Twins hop on the apron as they doing their sexy poses for the fans before they got in the ring, Suddenly, they flip backward just like the Bella Twins while Barbie Marie got in the ring normal.

Suddenly, the lights turned red and blue as The J Twins and Barbie Marie opponent came out.

 **Walk Idot Walk by the Hives**

Jessica and Jasmine Batista came out on stage which the crowed was getting hype about it.

Both Jessica and Jasmine have a tanned skin tone with a hourglass body types, hazel eyes, Batista stomach tattoo, and nose rings. Jessica has long straight black hair and Jasmine has long curly black hair. Both have black Nikki Bella like tops with their names in white, blue jeans, black boots, and black leather jackets with KQ on the back with a crown over it (Takes off in ring).

Jessica comes out walking like Natalya while Jasmine came out skipping in the ring like Paige.

" And their opponent from Washington DC, The Knockout Queens!" JoJo announced.

" The Biker Chicks are here! Jessica and Jasmine Batista!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Jessica and Jasmine are the daughter of the Hall of Famer, Batista." Derek added.

Hailee along with Ricki and Barbie Marie started laughing at both Jessica and Jasmine Batista as they see that there's only two of them and not three. Hailee hold up the microphone as she started talking.

" Sorry girlie, too bad that there's only two of you and three of us." Hailee said.

Jessica and Jasmine hold up their microphone as they was going to respond to Hailee remark.

" Don't worry Hailee, me and Jasmine partner." said Jessica.

" Come out girlfriend." Jasmine call out their partner.

Suddenly, the lighting turned purple and black as Jessica and Jasmine third partner is coming out.

 **Stars in the Night by CFO$**

Alyssa Marie appeared on stage with her fire engine red hair and deep ocean blue eyes with golden sunkissed skin. Alyssa was wearing her horror movie T-shirt over her red gear consists of a Kelly Kelly/Sasha Banks style top, black hot pants, and black combat boots with 'Alyssa Marie' printed on both sides of the boots.

Alyssa Marie raise up both of her arms like Charlotte when she make her way to the ring. Alyssa was walking down to the ramp like a Boss as her eyes was on The J Twins and Barbie Marie.

" It's Alyssa Marie! The most beautiful, brave, smart, and really funny diva of all time!" Jerry the Lawyer said.

Alyssa Marie walks in the middle between Jessica and Jasmine Batista as the three of them ball up their fist like "The Shield" before getting in the ring. Alyssa Marie, Jessica and Jasmine Batista slide in the ring while The J Twins and Barbie Marie move away from Alyssa Marie, Jessica and Jasmine as they got the spotlight.

Bell ring as Divas Champion, Hailee J face off with Jessica Batista.

Jessica jump up with Shots Fired (Lou Thez Press) on Hailee while punching her in the face multiple times while Hailee started screaming. the referee break it up and move Jessica away from Hailee.

Hailee craw from the ropes while holding onto it. Jessica went charging at Hailee but, Hailee trip her and made her hurt her neck from the ropes. Hailee flip Jessica and underhook Jessica's arm and did the cross arm breaker for a submission which Jessica screamed and holler.

Jasmine and Alyssa Marie was cheering Jessica on while they was clapping their hand. Jessica scoop to the rope and grab it while Hailee was doing a submission on her.

"1,2!" said the referee while Hailee let go.

Hailee grab Jessica by the hair and pushed her into the turnbuckle with Jasmine and Barbie Marie was at. Hailee went for a tag for her sister, Ricki. Ricki got in the ring as her and Hailee as the both of them was going to do a double signature.

Hailee and Ricki grab Jessica's hair as they did the double arm wringer hair-pull mat slam on her which hurt Jessica head really bad. Ricki goes for a single leg boston crab on Jessica for a submission lock as Jessica holler so loud as she tries to reach for a tag.

Jessica turns around while she was hopping on one leg and super kick Ricki on the back of her head as she went to tag Alyssa Marie.

Alyssa Marie got in the ring as she ran in full speed and clothesline Ricki and have her landed on her head. Alyssa clothesline both Hailee and Barbie Marie and have them falling outside of the ring.

Alyssa Marie turns around as she see Ricki was charging at her while balling her fist. Alyssa Marie dodge her while she spear her.

Alyssa Marie hollered so loud as the crowed was cheering. Alyssa Marie picks up Ricki and chokeslam her to the mat and pin. Alyssa Marie scrambled over for the cover and Hailee interfered when the counts was on 2.

Jasmine got in the ring as she kick Hailee in the gut, lifts her up and Mississippi Queen(Batista Bomb) Hailee onto the mat hard. Barbie Marie got in the ring and ran toward Jasmine as she lifts her up and spinebuster her on the mat.

Jessica came out of nowhere and fire arm spear Barbie Marie. Ricki got Jessica from behind as she grab her hair and slam her head to the mat.

Alyssa Marie got Ricki from behind and Tombstone Piledriver her on the mat and pin her in 1,2,3!

Alyssa Marie was so happy that she won her match and Jessica and Jasmine rush to hugged Alyssa Marie for her victory.

" And your winner via pinfall, Alyssa Marie, Jessica and Jasmine Batista!" JoJo announced the winners as the crowed was so happy that Alyssa Marie, Jessica and Jasmine won the match.

" That was a hell of match!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Alyssa pick up the win for tonight, up next, Sam Shields will make a speech next on WZW.

* * *

The fireworks was shooting as Sam Shields theme song came on.

 **Perfect Pillow by CHON**

Sam Shields appears on stage as he was walking down the ramp with the Intercontinental Championship around his left shoulder. Sam is a Black (Puerto Rican) guy with brown skinned, thick curly mini afro. Wide nose. He had a sigil of the gateway tattoo on his chest and a hand sized pentagram tattoo on his right shoulder. Sam wore a gray flak jacket, with black MMA gloves, black Muay Thai Trunks with a silver lining. Black Boots, knee pads, and kickpads.

" Making his way to the ring, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sam Shield!" Eden announced Sam Shields as the crowed was cheering for Sam.

" The Soft spoken Blood Knight is here in WZW!" said Derek.

Sam Shields got inside the ring as he was holding up his title.

"Sam Shields defeated " The Troublemaker" Shane Raimen for the Intercontinental Championship last PPV in "Midnight". " said Jason.

Sam Shields hold up the microphone as he was speaking, " Finally! The Soft spoken Blood Knight has come back here in Washington, DC! Finally! At PPV "Midnight" from what I promise, I beat the living hell out of Shane Raimen and beat him for the Intercontinental Championship!

Shane Raimen, you showed Sam Shields your two personality, during the match you showed Sam Shields your ambitious side. Shane, you show me that what no other man can do and that's almost defeat me. I respect that. But...Shane Raimen, we seen your other side as well, the other side of the personality during the match. Whining, Crying and Bitching during the match. Always fucking complaining " _I should have won, Sam Shield should have tap out. It should have been my title not his, why didn't I have a sex with a women before?"_ Sam Shield mimic Shane Raimen.

The crowed was chanting " Blood Knight".

" Shane Raimen, last month, Sam Shields beat your for the Intercontinental Championship, Sam Shields is defiantly going to WrestleMania. Shane Raimen, if you want to bitch and moan, you wanna complain everybody in the back, You are a Bitch!" Sam said as the crowed was cheering.

" Oh!" shocked Jerry the King Lawyer.

" Well, Sam Shields say how about you come out here and bitch the Sam Shields!" Sam call Shane Raimen out.

" Is Sam Shields really calling out Shane Raimen?" Jerry the King Lawyer questioned.

" Sounds that way." Derek added.

" Sam Shields, you don't want any more from Shane Raimen." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Suddenly, the lighting changed as it went to blue and purple.

 **"Immortals" by Fall Out Boys**

" Whoa! This is not Shane Raimen, it's Peter Albany!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Peter Albany appears on stage as he marching down the ramp toward the ring. Peter is tall looking with his short brown hair with brown eyes. Peter is very strong and athletic looking. He wore a Gray shirt that say "Confederacy King", with black and white pants and black boots.

" What the heck Peter Albany is doing here in WZW?" Jerry the King Lawyer questioned.

" If you guys remember him, he was in a bunch of Rugrats stories on fanfiction." Jason said.

Peter walk on the steal steps as he got in the ring with Sam Shields. Peter Albany was walking around Sam Shields as Sam was watching him.

Peter grabs the microphone as he has something to say about Sam Shields. " The reason why I'm here, I have something to get off my chest. First of all, Sam congratulations to win the Intercontinental Championship on Midnight. Shane Raimen can cry all he wants, you are a better man than he was so, more power to ya."

The crowed cheered as they listen to hear what Peter Albany have to say.

" But, I got some advice for you, as long as you are the Intercontinental Champion, as long as you going to WrestleMania. My advice to you is to stay healthy, all you got to do is stay healthy." Peter gave Sam Shields the look in his eyes as he turn around and was about to leave the ring until Sam stops him.

" Don't leave." said Sam Shield as Peter stops and turn back toward Sam.

" Oh, I don't like where this is going." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Peter Albany came back as him and Sam Shields are face to face each other. Sam Shields hold the microphone as he spoke with Peter Albany.

" I appreciate your advice, Peter Albany, Sam Shields has some advice of his own." Sam Shields said.

" Oh boy, this can't be good." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Sam Shields has two words of advice for you. Simply put, get ready!" Sam Shields got up in Peter's face as the two of them was looking eye to eye to one another with a mean look on their face.

The crowed was hype up about the Sam Shields and Peter Albany Segment.

Peter was trash talking toward Sam Shields.

" And you will know the truth about Sam Shields!" Sam said as his music hits.

Peter Albany walks away as he got out the ring while stare at Sam Shields really hard. Sam Shields stare hard at him back while holding the Intercontinental title.

" Oh boy! Looks like Peter Albany might go for the Intercontinental championship title." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" The King of Confederacy might take some actions against the Blood Knight for the Pay Per View, "Hell in the Cell." Derek said.

* * *

"The Following is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Cruiserweight Championship!" Lillian said.

 **Centuries- Fall out boy**

" Introducing first, weight 240 pounds from Manchester England, Brandon Elvidge!" Lillian introduced.

Brandon came out on stage with his manger, Daria Kirchthaler by his side. Brandon has long black hair in a Mohawk and he has piercing blue eyes. He has both his ears pierced has a tattoo of a snake running down his right arm and he has a dagger on the back of his neck. He wears a robe with the words England rules on the back. Brandon wears black pants with the English flag on the back of them. He has a red and white armband on his right arm. He wears black wrestling boots like Stone cold.

Daria was tall and lean; normal, fit body; raven-black chin-length hair; sky-blue eyes; pale-white skin. Daria wears a loose fit collared shirt worn outside of black cargo pants and military boots.

Daria stands by Brandon's side as he roar like a lion. Brandon and Daria walks down the ramp into the ring.

" Brandon Elvidge made his first day view on WCW: Sunday Night Heat along with Daria Kirchthaler. I'm wondering who will be their opponent be?" Jerry the King Lawyer questioned.

" Brandon Elvidge is a brutal wrestler in the ring who stops at nothing to win. He doesn't care about the fans and believes he's better than every wrestler in the company today. He loves doing street fights so he can hear his opponent scream in pain as he beats them up." Derrick said.

The lighting in the room was nothing but, white spotlights as Brandon Elvidge's opponent is coming.

 **"Confident "-Justin Beiber ft. Chance The Rapper.**

" And his opponent from Wheeling, Virginia, Zack Whrenburg!" Lillian announced.

Zack Whrenburg came on stage with his manger, Katarina Love who supposed to be his girlfriend. Zack has short blonde haircut with a Justin Beiber hairstyle with blue eyes. Which he could be a Justin Beiber look a like. Zack wears a brown hoodie jacket having his jacket unzip to show his sexy body abs. Zack has a tattoo of a cross in the middle of his chest, along with roman numerals number on the left side of his chest, having tattoos of bunch of designs of Lions, birds, prayer hands and etc in his right arm. Zack wears a gold chain necklace with a pair of orange shorts while sagging showing his " Calvin Klen" white underwear and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Katarina Love has long jet black hair, she has light brown eyes with a light brown complexion. Her body is very curvy but she's pretty fit at the same time. Katarina wears a black shredded crop top, black tights with black combat boots.

" The look alike-Beiber is here in WZW along with his lady friend, Katarina Love." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Zack Whrenburg has also been apart of Rugrats fanfiction along with Peter Albany, George Albany, Abigail Albany and Starr Pickles. Zack is the most respect superstars in the main roster of WZW and has a great talent along with him.

Zack Whenburg and Katarina Love got inside the ring while both Zack and Katarina was dancing the "Nae-Nae" in front of the crowed as the crowed was cheering for them. Katarina looks up at Daria as she starts making faces at her while rolling her eyes at her.

Daria was calling Katarina out to fight her as Katarina walk up toward Daria while she swing her hair and hit Daria's face.

"GirlBye! Nobody got time for you bo-bo!" Katarina tells Daria as Daria wanted to fight her but, Brandon Elvidge stops her.

Both Daria and Katarina were outside the ring to watch the match between Brandon Elvidge and Zack Whrenburg. The referee went over the rules quick to both Brandon and Zack while both competitors nods their head.

Once the bell rings, the two of them went straight into a head lock up. Brandon grab Zack by the hair and slam him on the mat hard which Zack roll over and kick Brandon in the gut and hit him on the back of his neck. Zack push Brandon to the ropes which give Brandon speed to Running Superkick Zack in the face.

The crowed was saying Oh when Brandon Elvidge super kick Zack in the face.

Brandon was telling Zack to get up while he grab him and punch Zack in the face hard and push him toward the turnbuckle as he start kicking Zack in the stomach a couple of times as he grab Zack and run him to the other turnbuckle corner. Brandon charge and Zack jump and kick Brandon in the face. Zack grab Brandon's long black Mohawk and run him to the Turnbuckle and hit his face on it.

Zack kick Brandon in the gut three times as he run him to the turnbuckle as he clothesline him on the turnbuckle. Zack Whrenburg dropkick Brandon in the face as Zack went for a cover and a kick out on 2.

Zack got Brandon up as he punch him multiple times and run him to the turnbuckle. Daria distract Zack as she on top of the apron and was fussing at Zack while the referee was trying to get her from interrupt the match.

Katarina pull Daria from behind of the apron and hit her with a steal chair and knock Daria down. Brandon was beating down Zack really bad as the referee pull Brandon away from Zack.

" Come on ref!" yelled Brandon.

Katarina got up from the apron as she got Brandon's attention without the referee notice it and poke Brandon's eye out with a slick dirty move which the crowed boo her. Brandon turns around and Zack came up with a Zack Attack (Jumping reverse bulldog) on Brandon and went for the cover.

1,2,3!" the crowed cheered as some of them boo Zack because he won the Cruiserweight Championship with the help of his girlfriend, Katarina Love.

" And you're new Cruiserweight Champion! Zack Whrenburg!" Lillian announced the winner and the new champion.

" That was a hell of a match!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" You can say that again, I mean did you see how Katarina cost the match for Brandon Elvidge to win the Cruiserweight Championship?" Derek said. " That should be Disqualified!"

" I know what you mean but, maybe next week will be a lot better, up next is a no Disqualification match with Honour vs Kaya!" Jason said.

* * *

Backstage:

Kaya is backstage getting ready for big match with Honour for the main event of No Disqualification match as she was stretching her legs for warm up.

WZW: Sunday Night Heat theme song " On My Own" by CFO$ came on playing as the crowed was cheering from the audience.

" The Women's match Between Honour and Kaya in No Disqualification match starts next!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

* * *

The Bell ring ding as the main event is about to start.

" The Following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the No Disqualification match!" JoJo said.

The lighting of the arena turned red and blue as Honour's music started playing.

 **"American Bad Ass"**

Honour appears on stage wearing her black tank top, Detroit Red Wings hoodie, with baggy blue jeans an red and white Nikes. Honour has long brown hair and dark green eyes.

" Introducing first, weight 195 pounds from Detroit, Michigan, Honour Wallace!" JoJo announced.

Honour was pump up for her big match with Kaya as she run up to the steal stairs and got inside the ring as she run up to the turnbuckle and stand up as she was doing Stone Cold gimmick moves.

" This is going to be the biggest Divas match in history and this will be one of Honour and Kaya biggest match in their wrestling career so far." Jason said.

The lighting of the arena turned purple and pink as Honour's opponent appears on stage.

 **"Flawless" by Beyoncé**

Kaya came out wearing her silver grey top gear that shows her cleavage popping up with a grey/silver short pants and grey boots and a grey cape to match as it's a lot similar to Maryse's wrestling gear. Kaya have the red and black star "Heat Divas Tag Team Championship belt around her waist.

The crowed was clapping and cheering for Kaya as Kaya came out walking like WWE Diva, Maryse while flipping her hair.

" Her opponent weight 114 pounds from Boston, Massachusetts and she is your Heat Divas Tag Team Champion, Kaya!" JoJo introduced Kaya.

" This might be the smartest move that Stephanie McMahon ever came up with, having two divas beat the living hell out of one another." Derek said.

Kaya got in the ring as she flip her hair back like Maryse with a smile on her face while holding the Heat Divas Tag Team Championship title.

" Who will be the face of the Divas Division on WZW? Is it Kaya or Honour?" Jason said.

Before starting the match, the lighting of the arena turned red as The Authority theme music came on.

 **"King of Kings" by** **Motörhead**

Triple H and Stephanie McMahon appears on stage as they was walking down the ramp and walking around the ring to the Announcement table with Jerry the King Lawyer, Derek Jackson and Jason Thompson to seat and watch the match with Kaya and Honour.

" It's good to have you Stephanie." Jason said.

" Thank You Jason!" Stephanie said.

The bell rings as Kaya and Honour square up and face each other in the main even with No Disqualification match. Kaya kick Honour in the stomach as she grab her hair and run her toward the turnbuckle, Honour hit her head on the steal pole and fall out of the ring. Kaya roll out of the ring as she grab Honour by her hair again and slam her head on the apron. Kaya grab Honour and pushed her toward the black barricade but, Honour stop herself and clothesline her outside the ring.

The crowed was cheering as they chant " **This is Awesome!** "

" A clothesline on Honour!" Jason said.

" Hey Hunter, what you think about these two ladies so far?" Jerry the King Lawyer questioned.

" I see the potential of these women fighting everything what they got and showing what real women's wrestling is about." Triple H said.

" I agree with Hunter here, these ladies might be the best thing for this company! The Sky Is The Limit! never know what happens next. This is going to be a one heck of a match." Stephanie responded.

Honour hold her left arm as it was hurting her as she went to grab Kaya by the hair and slam her head on the black barricade and roll her back in the ring. Honour got on top of the apron as she was sticking her head out to get inside the ring but, Kaya got up and knee on the head and stomp her on her chest and back.

Honour roll out of the ring as Kaya follow her as she was fussing at Honour.

" Why you running away Honour!" yelled Kaya as she her from the behind and was trying to slam her head on the apron again but, Honour block it as she kick Kaya in the gut and punch her in the face hard.

Honour was trying to run Kaya into the barricade but, Kaya reverse it and run Honour straight into the barricade while the crowed go "Oh!"

Kaya started laughing so hard as she focus her eyes attention on Honour, Honour turns around and Kaya clothesline Honour which Honour fall back at the Time keeper area. Kaya raise both of her arms up and started laughing.

" Who the Bad Ass Diva now!" yelled Kaya.

The crowed cheered for Kaya as Triple H stands up as he have his respect for Kaya, " There you go Kaya, that's what I'm talking about!"

Kaya walks closer where Honour was at the time keeper area and Honour came up and charge at Kaya as she hit her in the stomach with a steal chair and have Kaya on the ground.

Kaya was getting up but, Honour hit her from the back of the steal chair which everyone was in shock of this divas match going on. Kaya roll over as she stand behind the steal pole. Honour went to charge and hit Kaya again with the steal chair but, Kaya dodge it when Honour hit the steal pole and Honour hurt both of her hand.

" Wow! Kaya dodge it that time." Jason said.

Kaya grab Honour by her hair as she run to the announcement table and slam her head on the table.

" **Wow**!" said the crowed.

" This is amazing!" Stephanie McMahon was getting excited about the Divas match.

Kaya grab Honour by the hair again as she was talking trash about her and slam her head again on the announcement table.

" **Oh**!" said the crowed.

" This is fun!" Stephanie McMahon smiled.

" How do you feel seeing this awesome Divas match?" Derek questioned Triple H.

Kaya drags Honour to the barricade as she lift up Honour and spine buster her on top of the barricade.

" And a spine buster to the barricade!" Jerry the Lawyer said.

" **This is Awesome**!" the crowed chants.

" That, I've never expected that to happened in a Divas match, this is one of the greatest match so far." Triple H said.

Honour hold on to the barricade as the fans was telling Honour to get up and cheer her on. Kaya grab the black steal chair as she was waiting on the right moment to hit Honour from behind. Honour was getting up to her feet but, Kaya hit Honour from the back with a steal chair.

Honour roar as she was screaming in pain. One little girl who is a big fan of Honour told Kaya to leave Honour alone as Kaya fan her away.

" Bye Felicia!" Kaya call the little girl and starts laughing. Honour rolls back in the ring while Kaya was showing out in front of the crowed.

" I'm the best damn Diva on this roster! An't nobody better than the Queen K!" Kaya said as she went back in the ring to beat Honour some more.

Once Kaya got in the ring, Honour starts attacking her as she was just punching her multiple times and clothesline her over the ropes and have Kaya falling outside the ring.

" Wow!" Derek said.

" Come on Kaya!" Triple H said.

Kaya was holding onto the announcement table resting while Honour roll out of the ring to get Kaya.

" Come on Kaya, get in there." Triple H said.

Honour spin Kaya around and slam her head onto the announcement table hard.

" Come on Honour, show me that you are a bad ass!" Triple H tells Honour.

Honour roar while lift up Kaya and slam her onto the apron hard, Kaya falls down on the ground in pain.

Honour hold her hand up as the crowed was chanting Honour's name. Honour went to get another steal chair to hit Kaya with. Once Honour turn toward Kaya to hit her with a steal chair, Kaya came out with a pool stick and start hitting Honour out of nowhere which the crowed went nuts.

Kaya was following Honour and was hitting her with a pool stick. Kaya drop the stick and was trying to run Honour to the steal stairs but, Honour reverse it and Kaya run her shoulder to the steal stairs. Kaya screams in pain as Stephanie McMahon stands up and was in shock about Homour aggression.

" This Divas match went wild and aggressive." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Honour went to grab Kaya and roll her back in the ring as she got in as well. Honour was getting Kaya up so she can do her finisher moves on Kaya but, Kaya reverse it as she kick her in the gut.

Kaya ran back toward the ropes to give her full speed to kick Honour in the head but, Honour gave her a big Honourable Mention-Power bomb onto her knee. and went for the cover to pin Kaya.

1,2,3!" the crowed cheered for Honour won the match.

 **American Bad Ass**

" And winner of via pin fall, Honour Wallace!" JoJo announced the winner.

" This is a hell of match for a Divas match, hope there's more with these two." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Believe me, there's more story to Honour and Kaya's storyline and it's going to get bigger every day!" Stephanie said.

" Thank You everyone for joining us tonight, next week we will be in Oregon! Good night everyone!" said Derek.


	4. WZW: FALL OUT 1

WZW Sunday Night Heat! Sunday Night Heat is back with 12 PPVs shows of it's own which it's separate from WWE Smackdown/Raw and NXT.

 **WZW FALLOUT**

 **Backstage in the Divas Locker room:**

Andrew, the guy who does the interview backstage with Superstars and Divas has a interview with Kaya on her match with Honour and what she think about it.

" That was one of the greatest matches I've seen in the Divas Division since Chyna, Trish Stratus and Lita matches in WWE. You and Honour prove to the WZW Universe that women can main event and closing the show while stealing the show. How does that feel?"

" Andrew, of course I stole the show I'm the best damn WZW Diva of all time! The crowed chanted me not Honour!" Kaya said.

" How do you feel about Honour winning tonight match?" Andrew questioned.

" How I feel? Are you kidding me? Is that even a question? I was very pissed off! I should have won and stole the show at the same time. But, this isn't over, it's only the beginning of Kaya. Bitch better watch her back. Because I'm gonna snatch em bald." Kaya laughed as she walk away from Andrew.

* * *

 **Backstage:**

Renee Young interviewing backstage with Troy Mercer about his loss of his match with Si-Ray with the help with Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez. Troy Mercer was very pissed off at Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez costing his match as he just slamming his fist to the wall and was cursing.

" Troy, can we have a word with you, we know that you're upset about your match." said Renee.

" Upset? Renee, I'm more than upset. I'm fucking piss off right now!" Troy Mercer said in anger tone. " I was so close to beat Si-Ray in my first match in WZW: Sunday Night Heat and The two hood gangsters wannabe, Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez hit me from behind sledge hammer and a steal chair. So, of course I'm damn piss off at these mother fuckers!"

" Since you been having a opportunity for the World Heavyweight Championship against Si-Ray in Hell in the Cell...What can we expect?" Renee questioned.

" What you can expect in Hell in a Cell is when I beat the living fuck of Si-Ray with his damn ass catchphrase and being a punk ass pussy! If Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez want a piece of me, I'll be glad to give it to them!" Troy Mercer said with a serious look on his face.

* * *

 **Backstage:**

Brandon Elvidge and Daria Kirchaler came running with their barbed wire sticks as they were knocking things down on the ground to get to Zack Whrenburg and Katarina Love.

" Zack! Zack, bring your ass here!" Brandon yelled.

" Katarina, you wanna be a bad bitch, show me what you got bitch! Bring your whore ass over her!" Daria yelled.

Zack Whrenburg and Katarina was running and getting in their black 2015 Lexus car before Brandon or Daria catch up. Before Katarina could get in the car really good, Daria grab Katarina by her hair and snatch her out the car and start beating her.

Zack turn around as Brandon clothesline Zack at his car as Brandon grab Zack and slam on top of car. Daria grab Katarina and slam her head on the glass window which the security and referees have to break up the fight between Zack/Katarina and Brandon/Daria.

" I'll be back that for the title! The Cruiserweight Championship should be mine!" Brandon yelled.

" Let's see if you guys can handle us next week in a Intergender Tag Team match!" Daria yelled. " Bitch!"


	5. 11-30-2015

WZW Sunday Night Heat! Sunday Night Heat is back with 12 PPVs shows of it's own which it's separate from WWE Smackdown/Raw and NXT.

 **On My Own-CFO$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Quicken Loans Arena Cleveland, Ohio**_

The camera angle at Honour walking backstage of the arena as she beat Kaya in her first No DQ match in Washington, DC. Honour wears her black short "Stone Cold Steve Austin" shirt with black leggings and a pair of black boots.

As Honour was walking with a smile on her face, Kaya stop by and talk to Honour with a fake smile on her face. Kaya wearing the red Classic Crew Neck Tee by Apple Bottoms shirt with Apple Bottoms logo design across chest, accented with gold foil print and rhinestones with a Apple Bottoms - Women Medium Wash Apple Script Logo Square Pocket Skinny Jean and a pair of red high heels on.

" Sup Honour." Kaya said as she say it in a rude tone while rolling her eyes at her.

" Listen sweetheart, I don't got time for games. I have beaten you, move on!" Honour told Kaya as she was trying to walk away from her but, Kaya grab her arm which it was making Honour angry.

" That match what we have was great, I have to say, you was incredible in the ring with me and we put out of hell of a match. But, It's not okay with me, you think your so better than me? I'm Kaya, and I'm the best damn diva there's is! If you think you can take my spot...You got another thing coming!" Kaya said.

Honour yowling as she was getting bored of Kaya running her mouth, " Okay, are you done sweetheart? Because for now, I will be on top and be the Heat Women's Champion! While you just be this Heat Divas Tag Team Champion which that won't last long and be a stable team with your sisters. Face it, who would want a hood rat be their Heat Women's Champion anyway? Think about it sweetheart, okay."

Honour walking away from Kaya which it tick Kaya off as she go for extreme and attack Honour from behind. Kaya punch Honour in the head as she grab Honour by her hair and run her head to the Coca-Cola Drink machine. Honour lift up Kaya and her to the wall as Kaya and Honour tackle each other on the floor as they was fist punching, scratching, and pulling each other hairs.

The WZW Superstars, Alex Carter, B. Money, Ced, George Albany, Jacob Jones, Si-Ray, T.J Bryant, TY Jones, Wolfgang, and Zack Jones was trying to break up the fight.

" Come on Kaya, she anit worth it." Si-Ray said.

Kaya was screaming so loud and was yelling at the same time.

" I will get you for this Honour, I'll see you during on contract signing!" Kaya yelled as she was grinning so evil.

* * *

" That's a crazy ass catfight there between Honour and Kaya." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" You can say that again, Kaya announced on WZW:Fallout that this rivalry isn't over between her and Honour and it's only the beginning of Kaya. So, we will see more of that later on during the contract signing for Heat Women's Champioship title for a cage match next week in Hell in a Cell." Derek said.

" While we wait on that, let's start up WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said.

 **Ain't Worried About Nothin**

Si-Ray along with fellow crews, Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez came up on stage as they walking like a boss. The crowed boo them as Si-Ray was yelling "Whatever Haters!"

" Si-Ray along with Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez make their way to the ring." Derek said.

" We saw Tyrik and Keith last week when they attack Troy Mercer from behind during Troy and Si-Ray match." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" We are going to find out their side of the story why they attack Troy Mercer in the first place." Jason said.

Si-Ray, Tyrik Carter, and Keith Stylez were front and center in the ring while the crowed just boo them for attacking Troy Mercer. Si-Ray grin and smile as he hold up the microphone as he was getting ready to speak.

" A lot of buzz going around on social media about what happened to Troy Mercer. People, fans are aking why did Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez attack Troy Mercer last week on WZW: Sunday Night Heat. I'm sure my niggas gonna tell what's up about why did they attack Troy Mercer!" Si-ay said.

" We will be happily tell all you guys why what we did to Troy Mercer so, you guys can shut the hell up!" Tyrik argue. " The reason why we attack Troy Mercer is because he needs to be taught a lesson and knows who he dealing with."

" Exactly, Troy Mercer call himself some bad ass wrestler and copycatting Roman Reigns! The truth is...Troy Mercer wasn't who he think he was, Troy Mercer is a coward, a jealous punk with angry issue which I think he's bipolar, and a lonely guy with no friends. From what Troy Mercer was saying about Si-Ray was very disrespectful! Si-Ray gave Troy a chance to prove himself next week in Hell in a Cell what he's capable of. You people should be thankful that you amazing swagger World Heavyweight Champion like, Si-Ray." Keith Stylez said which the crowed boo.

" Seriously like for real bruh! I have put my sweat, blood and tears to become your World Heavyweight Champion! I didn't get it with luck or kissing Vince McMahon, Triple H or Stephanie McMahon ass like Seth Rollins or John Cena did to get to where I am! I earned it and deserve it! And there's not a got damn thing anybody can stop the Si-Ray Mode!" Si-Ray laughed along with Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez.

Si-Ray got interrupted as the lighting of the arena turned orange and red as Troy Mercer's theme song came on.

 **Powerman 5000 "Bombshell"**

Troy Mercer walks through the crowed towards the ring while fans while fans patting him on the back and shoulder. Troy jumps over from the black barricade like Roman Reigns. Troy Mercer kept him his eyes on Si-Ray, Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez as they was watching him.

Troy Mercer got in the ring as he stand facing Si-Ray, Tyrik, and Keith as it was a three on one. The crowed went nuts as they was chanting " **Troy Mercer** ". Troy walks up closer to the guys as his main focus was on Si-Ray. Si-Ray busted out laughing at Troy Mercer which Troy kept a straight face and stare hard at Si-Ray and the World Heavyweight Title on his shoulder.

" It's not about Troy Mercer, it's about Troy Mercer and Si-Ray." said Troy Mercer as he was speaking with his microphone. " It started last week and I say let's finished it here. Sent these hood gangsters back to the streets, and let's see who makes it out the arena tonight!"

" Me and you? Right here?" Si-Ray questioned Troy Mercer.

Troy Mercer was pump up and ready to fight, " Let's go!"

Si-Ray was fussing and was making excuses to not fight Troy Mercer.

" So, you saying you afraid to go one on one with me live on TV? Is that what you saying? Because we don't need a referee, we don't even have to make ourselves a match, let's just have a fight." Troy Mercer drop the microphone and stare down at Si-Ray.

Si-Ray whisper to both Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez in the ear as Tyrik and Keith grin as they got out the ring. Once Tyrik was getting out the ring...Troy Mercer hit Tyrik from behind and superman punch him on the back of his head. Si-Ray was running after Troy for the attack but, Troy Mercer turn around and was punching Si-Ray multiple times in the face. Troy pushed Si-Ray to the ropes as Si-Ray reverse it. Troy Mercer ran with speed as he gave Si-Ray a big huge Superman punch in the face while roar so loud for the crowed can cheer.

Troy Mercer walk up toward Si-Ray as he lift him up and raise the Si-Ray into a belly-to-belly (piledriver) position for the Tilt-a-whirl mat slam as he fall forward planting Si-Ray into the mat back-first.

Si-Ray was hurting in pain as he walk toward the turnbuckle as Troy Mercer jump up for a Leaping clothesline on the turnbuckle as he clothesline him a couple of times to the turnbuckle. Troy move Si-Ray up and clothesline to the mat as the crowed gone wild. Troy Mercer roar as he was going for the spear but, Si-Ray kick Troy in the gut and smack him in the face hard.

Troy Mercer walk toward the side of the turnbuckle as Si-Ray walk toward Troy Mercer and was fussing at him.

" I won't make you make a fool out of me, you piss of shit!" Si-Ray yelled as he punch Troy in the face.

Si-Ray raise both of his arms up while walking like a bad ass, " You already know whatssup!" Si-Ray turn toward Troy Mercer as he was running toward the turnbuckle but, Troy Mercer jump up and superman punch Si-Ray in the jaw while punching him multiple times until Tyrik Carter jump in the ring to stop Troy from beating Si-Ray as he push him off.

Tyrik was going for the clothesline on Troy Mercer but, Troy duck and smack Tyrik in the face. Troy Mercer turns around as Keith Stylez lift Troy up in the air and Powerbomb(Keith's Way) on the mat.

Keith Stylez was grinning really hard as the crowed boo him.

" This is definitely not a fair fight." Jason said.

Suddenly, the lighting in the arena turned yellow as Alex Carter theme music pops up.

 **"Get Back" by Ludachris**

" Oh my god! It's Alex Carter! Tyrik's big brother!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Keith Stylez turn around as he saw Alex coming out on stage, Keith Stylez got out the ring as Alex Carter ran toward him and dodge it as he went straight into the ring to attack his little brother, Tyrik Carter.

Alex Carter Lou Thesz Press on Tyrik as he was punching Tyrik in the face a couple of times.

" Alex Carter is taking out his brother, Tyrik Carter!" Derek said.

Alex Carter ran toward Keith Stylez from the apron and Dropsault him in the face and knock Keith Stylez out of the ring. The crowed was cheering for Alex Carter which he was very hype and getting more hungry for kicking Keith Stylez ass he run toward the ropes for speed and Moonsault outside of the ring which Keith Stylez caught Alex and Powerbomb (Keith's Way) Alex outside of the ring.

Troy Mercer came to Alex's rescue as he was punching Keith on his back to get him away from Alex Carter. Keith Stylez and Troy Mercer was fighting outside the ring as they was punching each other but, Keith head-butted Troy Mercer and knock him down. Alex Carter got behind Keith as he jump on his back and was putting him on sleeper hold.

Keith Stylez manage to break free and yank him of from him as Alex Carter fell and bump his head on the barricade. Keith Stylez and Tyrik Cater double team on Alex Carter as they stomp him and punching him the face while Troy Mercer was fighting off Si-Ray.

Troy Mercer manage to get to Alex as he was fighting off Keith Stylez while Alex Carter manage to get up and fight off his little brother, Tyrik Carter. Alex grab Tyrik and push him into the barricade.

Alex Carter see Troy Mercer in trouble as he ran and jump on Keith Stylez as he punch him in the gut but, Keith knee Alex directly at his gut and hit him from his back.

" This is a hell of a fight. Alex Carter looks like he is in trouble." Derek said.

Si-Ray manage to get up as he saw Keith Stylez got a hold on Alex Carter as he was fussing at Alex.

" Who you think you are punk!" Si-Ray yelled. " Keith, beat this little nigga up!"

Keith grin as he grab Alex Carter and run him toward the steal stairs. Tyrik Carter grab Troy Mercer and slam his head on the apron while Si-Ray was beating on Alex Carter. Tyrik roll Troy in the ring as he knee Troy Mercer in the face. Tyrik put Troy Mercer in a submission hold as Troy hollered in pain.

" That's right Troy! Respect me mother fucker!" Si-Ray yelled at Troy. " I'm the Champion!"

Suddenly, the lights of the arena turns red as someone new is coming to help Troy Mercer and Alex Carter.

 **Rollin by Limp Bizkit**

The crowed went nuts as they couldn't believe it in their eyes including Si-Ray.

" Holy Shit! Is that who I think it is?" Jerry the King Lawyer questioned.

The guy with tan skin with blue eyes that are slightly slanted which gives him a rather devious/mischievous look. Black, back length hair. The guy wore the same exact like Dean Ambrose attire but different colored wife beaters, jeans, and black boots with a leather jacket that says "WEAPONS WELCOME" on the back. It turns out to be Valor Wallace.

" It's Valor Wallace! Valor finally debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Derek said.

Valor ran down the ramp as he took off his black leather jacket, slide under the ropes and into the ring as he jump and did the Lou Thesz Press on Si-Ray while punching him the face multiple times. The crowed was very hype when Valor Wallace made his debut.

" Valor Wallace went to help Troy Mercer and Alex Carter to fight off Si-Ray, Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez." Jason said.

Valor got up as he run toward Tyrik Carter with a running high knee in the face. Si-Ray was running toward Valor as he was going to superman punch Valor in the face but, Valor ducked and Enzuigir Si-Ray in the face.

Valor was pump up as he was ready for some more, Tyrik ran toward Valor as Valor grab him and throw him out of the ring. Tyrik Carter grab Valor Wallace by both of his legs and pull him out of the ring while they was fist fighting. Tyrik was running away from Valor but, Valor hit him from behind as he picks him up and slam him on the back of the announcement table.

" And Valor slam Tyrik on the back of the announcement table!" Derek said.

" This is a hell of fight!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Keith Stylez saw his partner, Tyrik Carter been slam to the announcement table. The referees were checking on Tyrik Carter to make sure he was alright. Keith Stylez charge at Valor as Valor fist punch Keith in the face while Keith head-butted Valor as Valor fall backward from the apron. Keith Stylez grab Valor by his head and slam it on the apron.

" Bodies are everywhere in the arena and the fight continued!" Jason said.

Keith Stylez rolled Valor in the ring as he craw back in the ring. The crowed was fussing and arguing as they was chanting " **Let's go Valor**!"

Keith Stylez was trying to lift up Valor but, Alex Carter was on top of the rope as he jump and did the Dropsault on Keith Stylez. Valor jump up and dropkick Keith Stylez in the face which Keith tumble and last and not least, Troy Mercer jump up in the air and superman punch Keith Stylez in the face and Keith fell out of the ring.

Valor Wallace, Alex Carter and Troy Mercer was hype up for the crowed as the crowed was chanting " **This is Awesome**!"

Si-Ray, Tyrik Carter, and Keith Stylez was outside of the ring as they stare at Troy, Alex, and Valor. Si-Ray was in shock that Alex Carter and Valor Wallace came to help Troy Mercer.

Troy Mercer theme song started playing.

 **Powerman 5000 "Bombshell"**

" Oh man!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" That's how you kick off WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Derek said.

" That's what I'm talking about!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" It's not a three on one anymore, Troy Mercer made in impact at Si-Ray and his krew alongside with Alex Carter and Valor Wallace as Valor finally made his debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!"

Si-Ray was talking smack as he was holding up the World Heavyweight Championship title.

* * *

Backstage:

Making his way to the arena is Chris "the psycho" Blake as he was getting ready for his big match against Shane Raimen up next.

The WZW:Sunday Night Heat theme song **" On my Own" by CFO$** came on.

" Oh my goodness! It's "The Psycho" Chris Blake as he finally make his debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat against the former Intercontinental Champion, Shane Raimen next on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said.

* * *

The show return as Chris Blake finally enter the ring as Shane Raimen was standing there as he was watching Chris "The Psycho" Blake enter the ring. Shane is build but fairly muscular but not Brock Lesnar Levels of muscles, more like Neville but taller. He has short black hair with a red streak going down the middle which is spiked upwards. He has a fairly tan complexion with bright green eyes. A tattoo of a Japanese style tiger on his upper back.

Shane Raimen is very energetic. He is upbeat but can slip into seriousness when he needs to. Likes to play to the crowd and get them fired up. Is actually not that social outside of the ring. He has one or two screws loose but it's barely noticeable. He is very much a convention breaker and enjoys being unpredictable. He is not to fond of egomaniacs even though he can get a bit cocky. As well he sometimes doesn't think things through, which can backfire sometimes. Doesn't mind putting his body at risk as long as it looks cool and pops the crowd. He's just a bit out there but other than that he's a pretty cool guy.

Shane Raimen is still upset of his loss for the Intercontinental Championship from Sam Shields.

Chris Blake is muscular, with red eyes, blond hair, scar across cheek. Chris Blake wore a think modern day AC syndicate with a pair of black wrestling boots.

Chris Blake was watching Shane Raimen as he stand up on top of the ropes and was holding up his left arm while ball up his fist as the fans were cheering for Chris Blake. Chris Blake got down as he have his eye on his opponent.

The bell ding as the match was starting. Chris Blake and Shane Raimen was circling around the ring as they stare each other down with a harsh look on their face. Shane Raimen was yelling timeout as he was stretching his arms out. Chris Blake laugh at Shane Raimen like this is really ridiculous.

Shane Raimen was playing possum as he was charging toward Chris Blake to attack him but, Chris Blake reverse it as he grab his left arm and twist behind his back which Shane Raimen roar in pain. Chris Blake put Shane Raimen into a headlock but, Shane Raimen manage to reverse it as he push Chris Blake toward the ropes but, Chris Blake came with a speed and executes a regular clothesline to Shane Raimen in a lariat.

Shane Raimen roll from the ropes as he was holding onto the ropes for Rope break. Shane was yelling at the referee as he was telling the referee to do his job.

" Do your job right and get him away from me!" yelled Shane Raimen which the referee back Chris Blake away from Shane. Shane Raimen sneakily super kick Chris Blake in the face hard as the crowed was in shock about Shane's action toward Chris Blake as he was going for the pin. Chris Blake kick out on 2 as Shane roared and being stressed out about his match with Chris Blake.

Shane Raimen got Chris Blake up as he knee him in the gut twice and push him toward the corner of the ropes. Shane Raimen grabs Chris Blake again as he run him into the other side of the corner of the ropes which he was going to charge at Chris Blake with a howling sound from his voice but, Chris Blake came with a speed and executes a regular clothesline to Shane Raimen in a lariat.

Shane Raimen got up as he was covering his nose while leaning against the ropes but, Chris Blake charge at Shane Raimen and clothesline him over the ropes while Shane Raimen flip backward and fell out of the ring.

Chris Blake was hopping as he was about to do a Suicide Dive just like Dean Ambrose does as he run toward the ropes to give him speed to run and run straight between the ropes and fell on Shane Raimen and knock him down.

Chris Blake stands up as he was copycatting Shane Raimen as he was howling just like him.

" And we will be back after the break!" Jason said.

* * *

Back on the match between Shane Raimen and Chris Blake, Chris Blake have Shane Raimen over the top rope as he was going for the Superplex but, Shane Raimen and Chris Blake was hitting each other from the back. But, Shane Raimen knock Chris Blake down as he punch him in the face.

Shane Raimen got on top of the ropes really good and then jump for a splash on Chris Blake but, Chris reverse with a roll over and was pinning Shane Raimen. Shane kick out on two. Chris Blake got up and turn around to face Shane Raimen as Shane literally Dynamite Punch(Jumping Uppercut) Chris Blake at his jaw and go for the pin as Chris Blake kick out on two.

Shane Raimen was getting stressed out about his match with Chris Blake and noticed that Chris wouldn't give up at all. Shane grab Chris by his hair and slam his head on the top of the turnbuckle and was stomping and kicking his gut which the referee push Shane Raimen away from Chris Blake.

Shane Raimen walk back toward Chris Blake as he grab him by his hair and the back of his pants and throw him out of the ring. The crowed was sort of getting angry at Shane Raimen as they was wondering why is he being so ruff on Chris Blake.

Shane Raimen went out the ring as the referee was counting both Shane Raimen and Chris Blake. Shane Raimen grab Chris Blake again and run into the barricade.

" Raimen going into aggressive side as he throw Chris Blake into the barricade." Jason said.

" This is a hell of fight here tonight!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Shane Raimen was the greatest WZW Intercontinental Champion so far in the WZW Universe! Now that Sam Shields is the new Intercontinental Champion, he is going to extreme at the moment." Derek said.

Shane Raimen grab Chris Blake and roll him back into the ring as he went inside the ring to pin Chris Blake, Chris Blake kick out on 2. Shane Raimen was getting really pissed off at the moment as he was shoving Chris Blake's head. Shane Raimen was punching Chris Blake by his head multiple times. Shane Raimen run toward the ropes to give him speed to the Running Enziguri but, Chris Blake reverse as he went for his finisher moves, Brother Andrew (sister Abigail).

Chris Blake went for the cover and pin Shane Raimen in 1,2,3! and Chris Blake won the match! Chris Blake theme song came on.

 **Circus for a psycho by Skillet**

" And your winner by pinfall, Chris Blake!" JoJo announced the winner.

" Oh my god! Chris Blake finally made his win in WZW! This is a hell of match!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Shane Raimen got up as he walk up to Chris Blake and gave him his respect as the two of them gave each other hand shake and Shane Raimen raise up Chris Blake right arm for the crowed as the fans clapped their hands for them.

* * *

The camera angle went on TV screen for the match up between Honour and Kaya in Hell in a Cell.

" With that for the WZW Women's Championship, the two rivalry divas of Honour Wallace and Kaya will go on one on one in Hell in a Cell in a first ever Divas Cage Match! And the Contract Signing is our main event on the show!" Derek said.

* * *

The lighting of the arena change to red and white as The J's Twins theme song came on.

" **You Can Look But, Can't Touch** "

The crowed was cheering as the three divas appear on stage.

Hailee J came out on stage wearing her black snapback hat that say " Brave Hailee" in red and white writing with a black short shirt that say "Brave Hailee" in red and white writing also with black sport panties, a long pair of black sport sock that say " Brave Hailee" in white writing and a pair of red Nike tennis shoes.

Ricki J came out on stage wearing a black sport bra that say " Ricki Mode" in white writing with black cut up leggings, and a pair of black/white wrestling boots.

Barbie Marie was wearing her pink glitter diamond design sport bra, sport panties, and her wrestling boots in Barbie Style.

" Please welcome Barbie Marie, Ricki J and The Divas Champion, Hailee J!" Lillian Garcia said.

Hailee J was twirling around while moving her hips like Nikki Bella as she was holding the Divas Championship while Ricki J was holding up her index finger and Barbie Marie was flipping her blonde hair as she was blowing a kiss to the fans.

" The J Twins and Barbie Marie aka " Barbie Girl" Who doesn't wanna Team J Twins and be a Barbie Girl!" Jason said.

" It's be going on social media when Hailee J is a week away from beating Nikki Bella's record of longest regain of Divas Champion of all time in the WZW and WWE Universe! Hailee is in 288 days while the longest regain is 301 days! I gonna have to give me a JTron" Derek said.

Hailee and Ricki J along with Barbie Marie holding the microphone as they was getting ready to speak on the mic.

" Ladies and Gentlemen for the WZW Universe! May I present to you the Bravest, leader of the Divas Division!" Barbie Marie said.

" The Reigning, The Exploded Divas Champion of the world, my dearest sister, HAILEE J!" Ricki introduce her twin sister.

Hailee J hold up her Pink Heart Divas Championship title as she smile at the crowed while most of the boo her while some cheer for her.

" Thank You! Thank You All So Much! Girlies, thank you for supporting me, I couldn't done it without you guys!" Hailee said. " Can you guys feel it? Can you guys feel the excitement in the air? My J Crews is counting my way when I become the longest Divas Champion of all time and that would put the Bella Army off the map. Thank You! The most importing countdown in WZW History...The JTron!"

Hailee J introduce her JTron on screen which it was a picture of her holding the Divas Championship as it say " Longest Regaining Divas Champion" along with the countdown of 7 days 1 hour, 23mins and 24seconds.

" Look at it, it's all beautiful and pretty!" Hailee said. " In one week, you guys can't deny that The J Twins and Barbie Marie is the Divas Revolution! So, forget the crap that Honour and Kaya proving and calling themselves they are the Divas Revolution when I got this belt in my hand! So, tonight I'm throwing a J Celebration and my name, Hailee J is going to be written in the History book and when it does, I would throw the biggest wildest insane party you ever seen! So, get your J Twins gear on, Get into Ricki Mode and Barbie Girl! Champagne bottles is going to be popping, music is going to be crunk and fireworks is gonna be..."

Hailee J got interrupted when the lighting of the room turn purple as Brie Gage's theme music started playing.

 **Force of Greatness-by CFO$**

" Really?" Hailee said as her and the girls stare down at Brie Gage.

Brianna "Brie" Gage appears on stage along with Kana and Kitana as they was walking down the ramp and heading to the ring.

Brianna "Brie" Gage has long, ice blonde hair, deep emerald green eyes, and golden sunkissed skin with a soaring eagle tattoo on her back. Brie's gear is a mash up of Gail Kim's, only in different colors of camouflage with black wrestling boots.

Kana is the first ever Japanese-American Diva. Kana has long Rainbow gothic style hair look, she wore a Fur line jacket, with black short shorts and a random anime shirt (change every time she heads to the ring).

Kitana is the Latina high flyer badass in the Divas Division. Kitana had long black hair in a ponytail as she was wearing a Ladies sexy purple female Lucha Mexican mask with blue and white gear attire that is a lot similar to "The Lucha Dragons" attire with blue wrestling boots.

Hailee J roll her eyes as she see the three of the girls walking into the ring as she was talking with Barbie Marie and her sister, Ricki.

" Team KBK is making their entrance in WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Brie Gage is going against Hailee J for the Divas Championship in Hell in a Cell." Derek said.

Brie Gage, Kana, and Kitana got in the middle of the ring with The J Twins and Barbie Marie while facing them.

" Hailee! Hailee! Hailee!" Brie call Hailee's name. " We all know I love a party! We are the party but, for some reason you didn't invite us to your party. But, you wanna know what I did instead...I went to the Authority and they grant me my wish! So, next week on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! I'm gonna beat that lame clock, I'm gonna spoil away your stupid Divas Title regain and take the Divas Championship from you! Sweetheart!"

Suddenly, Kana attack Ricki J while punching her in the face while Kitana attack Barbie Marie. Brie Gaga spear Hailee J as Hailee roll out of the ring quick. The fight was still going on as Kitana did the very smooth Hurricanrana on Barbie Marie. Kana hit Ricki with a Pedigree(S.A.B[ Shut A Batchii]

" Kana Pedigree Ricki J with S.A.B!" Jason Said.

Kitana grab Hailee by her hair and roll her back in the ring as Brie Gage manage to spear Hailee to the mat.

" Holy crap! Brie Gage spear Hailee J for the second time!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Brie Gage wasn't finish yet as she put theThe Brie Gage Special[ Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors] on Hailee J which she manage to tap out.

" Brie Gage! Brie Gage!" Kana and Kitana chanted Brie Gage's name as Hailee roll out the ring while Brie Gage theme song plays.

 **Force of Greatness-by CFO$**

Ricki J and Barbie Marie laying on the floor outside the ring beside Hailee J as Hailee was crying for attention. Kitana and Kana raise both Brie Gage arms as Brie Gage feels very confident and ready to become the next Divas Champion!

* * *

Backstage:

Daria Kirchaler was walking backstage as she was trying to find Brandon Elvidge, Daria was wondering where could Brandon possibly be. Daria grab one of the referee by his shirt as she demand him where is Brandon Elvidge.

" Where is Brandon Elvidge!" Daria yelled at the man.

" I don't know where Mr. Elvidge could be." The referee said as he was scared and nervous.

Daria let go of the referee as she push him against the wall as she was still looking for Brandon Elvidge. Suddenly, Daria gasped as she found Brandon Elvidge on backstage as he was bruised up really bad.

Daria ran toward Brandon's side as she was checking up on him. Meanwhile, someone came up with a big glass vase and crash it on her head as Daria fell out and was knock out cold.

The camera angle toward the person who knock out Daria as it turns out to be Katarina Love. Katarina was grinning hard, Katarina lean down toward Daria as she has something to say about her.

" Not so bad now huh? Daria you mess with the wrong one! You and Brandon have it coming when you punk asses attack me and my boyfriend!" Katarina said.

" Not so tough now! You want your fucking rematch for the Cruiserweight Championship...You got! Next Week, I'll see you in Hell in a Cell!" Zack Whrenburg said as him and Katarina walk off away from Brandon and Daria.

* * *

" That's something right there! We never this aggressive side of Zack before and this is incredible!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

"Zack is proving to the WZW audience that he is worthy of being the Cruiserweight Champion! Even if it means beating up his opponent, Brandon Elvidge, he going to let every superstar know that he is not just some guy you been seeing on reality show or being on other Fanfiction stories...He is the real deal for this company!" Derek said.

" You want to know what's more interesting...The WZW Women's Championship contact signing between Honour and Kaya starts now!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Jason Thompson came out wearing his nice black suit as he was standing in the middle of the ring as he was getting ready announce the WZW Women's Championship Contract Signing. The ring mat was red for special occasion and the table, chairs, and the contract is all there.

" Attention! Tonight we will have our first ever Women's Championship contract signing between Kaya and Honour Wallace. These girls been going at it since the first premiere of WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Both Divas was trying to prove who is the better women and who should be WZW Women's Champion/The Face of the Divas Division! Let me introduce to the first diva, The Flawless Queen, Kaya!" Jason introduce Kaya.

The lighting of the arena turned purple and pink as Kaya's entrance came on.

 **"Flawless" by Beyoncé**

Kaya wearing the red Classic Crew Neck Tee by Apple Bottoms shirt with Apple Bottoms logo design across chest, accented with gold foil print and rhinestones with a Apple Bottoms - Women Medium Wash Apple Script Logo Square Pocket Skinny Jean and a pair of red high heels on.

Kaya walking down the ramp as she know she is the baddest sexy diva on this roster and she will be crown as the first ever WZW Women's Champion! Kaya walk through the steel stairs and getting into the ring as she sit down like a Flawless Queen.

" Now, let me introduce to the other diva who will be facing Kaya for the WZW Women's Championship. This women is the female version of Stone Cold Steve Austin, She is the real Anti-Diva and Your American Badass Queen, Honour Wallace!" Jason introduced Honour.

The lighting of the arena turned red and blue as Honour theme entrance came on.

 **"American Bad Ass"**

Honour came out on stage wearing her black short "Stone Cold Steve Austin" shirt with black leggings and a pair of black boots. Honour walking down to the ramp as the crowed was cheering for her. Honour came out with confident and pride on herself as she got her eyes on Kaya.

Kaya look at Honour as she was getting in the ring as she just roll her eyes and wasn't paying any attention on Honour. Honour walk to her side of the table and just stand up instead which Kaya got up and done the same thing as the two of the Divas wearing having a mean stare contest at each other.

" Ladies! This is what the WZW Fans want to figure out about your rivalry. I seen the both of you girls work your ass off in the ring in NXT. You guys haven't met each other but one time and you guys already hate each other. What went wrong?" Jason asked.

Kaya hold up the microphone as she started talking, " You want to know why I can't stand this bitch? This phony wannabe Anti-Diva interrupted me in front of the live audience last week in Washington, D.C! Honour call herself The American Bad Ass? But, I look at her as the American jack ass! If you think you could be better than me or be the first ever Women's Champion then, you got another thing coming because I'm taking the title this coming Sunday!"

Kaya signing the contract as the crowed was cheering for Kaya. Honour hold up the microphone as she has something to say about Kaya.

" It must be sad being Angry, bitter and Jealous all the time!" Honour said.

" How am I being Jealous? Bo bo I have never been jealous of you!" Kaya said.

" You know, I didn't come here to this business to make friends, I came here to impress the WZW Universe and give them what they want. I'm just being this Detroit, Michigan girl just following my dreams and have Stone Cold as my role model and you are the Flawless Queen, the sassy bad ass diva! We both been watching one of the greatest matches of all time with Triple H vs The Rock or Stone Cold vs The Rock, Chyna fighting all the Wrestling guys and being the bad ass diva showing what real women's wrestling is about! My parents care about WZW wrestling business as much they care about me. That's why my late brother..." Before Honour could speak she cried into tears as it was very hard for her say something about her little brother, Riven shot himself as a suicide as he couldn't take the pressure of his personal life.

" When my little brother, Riven died...I remember you was there by my side and was being there for me because you was friend with my brother. I'm here to fulfil my brother's destiny and dreams and that's being the first ever Women's Champion!" Honour said as she was wiping her tears off of her face.

Kaya rolled her eyes as she was laughing like this ridiculous, " Oh there goes Honour getting all emotional, just like HOW Charlotte did when she was crying about her brother, Reid Flair during her Divas Championship contract sign with Paige. Okay, so I was there for you during your brother's death so what? I was just using you and your brother the whole time!"

" Using me? What are you talking about?" Honour questioned Kaya.

" Thanks to your parents, they were the reason why I got in this business in the first place! Riven, beg his parents to have me to become a Diva instead of him being a superstar. And I will be the first WZW Women's Champion!" Kaya said.

" Being a WZW Women's Champion? You will never be a Champion! A Champion is a role model that every little girls would look up to and wish they can be a Diva one day. I will make sure that I will win the WZW Women's Champion because I'm damn sure I would not let someone like you be champion before me or any other Divas backstage!" Honour yelled.

" And there goes Honour running her mouth again! Honour you will never be as great Champion like Chyna, Trish Stratus, Lita, Jazz, Molly Holly, Melina or any of the Divas out there. You will be just as fake as the rest of the now WWE Divas these days! "I'm the Anti-Diva, This is my House!" " I'm the longest regain Divas Champion, I'm Fearless Nikki" " You can Bankonit LegitBoss!" Kaya mimic Paige, Nikki Bella and Sasha Banks.

" Shut your damn mouth! You keep this up...There won't be a Hell in a Cell Divas Cage match, you wouldn't make it out this building!" Honour said. " I will continue when I fight each and everyday! Just like my parents did, just like my brother, Valor did, Just like my little brother, Riven did and Just like I do!"

" Umm sweetheart...That's where your wrong, How that working out for your little brother, Riven fucking shot himself in the head like a dumbass bitch!" Kaya calls out Honour's little brother.

Honour went across the table with a thesz press as she tackle Kaya on the ground with multiple punches. Kaya was rolling out the ring as screaming "Get off me crazy bitch!"

Kaya was out the ring as she was trying to run away from Honour but, Honour went and charge at Kaya and spear her directly into the barricade. Honour was tackling Kaya. The referees were tying to break up and let Kaya run away. Honour went charge after Kaya as she grab her and run her into the steel stairs as Kaya was howling in pain. Honour was still multiple punching Kaya in the face as she got her up and was about to throw her to the Announcement Table but, Kaya reverse it and push her instead to the Announcement Table as Jerry the King Lawyer and Derek Jackson move out of the way.

" Holy crap! This is a hell of fight!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Kaya put Honour onto the Announcement table as she got up on the table and did the Sharpshooter on Honour as Honour cries into tears as she was tapping out.

" Tap out Honour! Tap out!" Kaya yelled as she was hurting her and giving Honour hell.

The referees was stopping Kaya as they finally got Kaya release Honour, Kaya step down as she was walking off like Maryse. The crowed boo her as her theme entrance came on.

 **" Flawless" by Beyoncé**

Kaya was walking backward from the ramp as she stare down Honour while Honour was still on the Announcement table while the referees was checking on her to see if she was okay. Honour was giving Kaya a mean look on her face as she was very pissed off.

Kaya was gesture her hand as she pretending to have a title belt around her waist as she was letting Honour know that she will be WZW Women's Champion.

" I will be Champion Honour, better believe that Bo Bo Kitty!" Kaya said.

" This is the end of night, hope everyone have a great night! Good night Everyone!" Derek said.


	6. 1-29-16

WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Roman Reigns defies Stephanie McMahon- Insults Triple H & \- WWE RAW 12/21/15- Full Segment

 _ **On My Own-CFO$**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Live from World Arena_** _ **Colorado Springs, CO**_

The camera angle toward the stage as the fireworks was shooting while angle the camera toward the crowds and the whole arena inside of World Arena of Colorado Springs.

" Welcome back everyone to WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jerry The King Lawyer said. " We have the excitement news to tell you guys. Troy Mercer is the new World Heavyweight Champion as he beat Si-Ray last week in WZW: Hell in a Cell."

" That's right it was a hell of fight between both Si-Ray and Troy as they stole the show. Troy fought like a warrior and superman punch, both Keith Styles and B. Money along Si-Ray and The Vice President of The Authority, Peyton "Double P"." said Jason.

" It was a remarkable match of the year and it drew a lot of fans attention." said Derek.

" I'm excited to know what will happened next for Troy Mercer." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

The lights of the arena turned purple and pink as the daughter of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, Chelsea Levesque came on.

 **"All Grown Up" by Jacki-O**

Chelsea Levesque appears on stage with her long Burnette straight hair while wearing her red dress with black high heels on. Chelsea was walking down the ramp while switching her hips and walking fast the same time as she was very piss off in the face.

" There's the daughter of Authority, Chelsea Levesque making her way into the ring." Jason said.

" Chelsea Levesque doesn't look too happy at all." Derek said.

Chelsea got inside the ring while she had the microphone on her hand.

" Welcome to WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Hell in a Cell with Si-Ray vs Troy Mercer for the World Heavyweight Championship was the worst match ever when my big brother, Peyton Levesque been attack by Troy Mercer as Troy is the new WZW World Heavyweight Champion." said Chelsea as the crowed was cheering for Troy Mercer.

" **Troy, Troy!** " chanted the crowed.

" You guys can cheer all you want but, that don't accept the fact that Troy Mercer is a fucking coward!" Chelsea said as she was talking on the microphone. " We McMahon don't lower ourselves to anybody! My Grandfather, Vince McMahon has pride, My Grandmother, Linda McMahon has pride, My Uncle Shane McMahon has pride, My parents, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon has pride and so does me and my brother, Peyton! An't no one gonna..."

Chelsea got interrupted as the lighting of the arena turned orange and red as Troy Mercer's theme music came on.

 **Powerman 5000 "Bombshell"**

The crowed turns around as they got their phone and camera ready when Troy Mercer is spotted in the arena. The spotlight aim it at Troy Mercer who was standing where the crowed was seating at. Troy Mercer is wearing his new black shirt that say " The Legend Warrior Of All!" with an ancient Roman Warrior Strength symbol. Troy Mercer's shirt is available for WZW Shop.

" Well Here's a man that's been doing a celebration, The New World Heavyweight Champion!" Jason said.

" The hell is going on?" Derek questioned. " Why did Troy Mercer come here in a time like this?"

Chelsea Levesque turn her head toward Troy Mercer as she wasn't happy to see Troy tonight.

" He's the new champion!" Jason said.

" Do you think Troy Mercer can do whatever he wants?" Derek questioned.

Troy Mercer was holding up the gold platform WZW World Heavyweight Title for the crowed as he walking down the steps toward the ring while fans was patted him on the shoulder and back.

" Troy Mercer is a hard headed boy and very disrespectful to the Authority and The WZW Universe." Derek said.

Troy Mercer look up toward Chelsea Levesque as he smile and jump over from the black barricade as he look around the crowed with a smile on his face.

" Troy Mercer is the highlight Superstar of WZW Universe and he will prove that he will be Superstar of the Year." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Troy Mercer walk up the steel stairs as he got inside the ring with his WZW World Heavyweight Title which Chelsea Levesque was fake smiling to Troy Mercer.

Troy Mercer is in the ring with the boss, Chelsea Levesque as he have the microphone in his hand and the World Heavyweight Title on his shoulder as he was getting ready to speak.

" Well Someone is not in the good mood. I'm in the good mood and the WZW Universe is in a good mood, and I'm the new WZW World Heavyweight Champion!" Troy Mercer said as he had a smile on his face as the crowed was cheering for him. " Just looking at your face it feels like some setup like Team Si-Ray or anybody backstage just gonna come up here anytime and jump me. We all know you Chelsea, all you do is whiling to get revenge off of somebody but never works out just like your parents, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and including your grandfather, Mr. Vince McMahon with the Roman Reigns drama. How's that working out for you McDonald's clans?" Troy questioned as he was making fun of the McMahon's family which Chelsea didn't appreciate it at all.

" Get out." said Chelsea. " I said the get the hell out of my ring! You can march yourself back where you entrance yourself." Chelsea order Troy Mercer as Troy was laughing at Chelsea like it was really funny.

" I don't know why do you think this is funny but..." Chelsea turned around as the crowed was cheering for Troy Mercer.

" I want you to get the hell out of my ring!" yelled Chelsea.

" They don't want me to leave." Troy laughed.

" Get Out!" screamed Chelsea as she screamed like her mother, Stephanie McMahon.

" They don't want me to leave Chelsea." Troy said as he was irritated Chelsea.

" I said get the Hell Out! This is not funny, I said get the hell out!" screamed Chelsea.

" You sound like a whining little kid." Troy laughed as Chelsea rolled her eyes as she was at her breaking point.

" I want to get your sorry ass out of my damn ring! I will not have you disrespect me and my family! So, Get the fuck out of my damn ring!" Chelsea yelled.

" You guys wanna see her get really mad?" Troy questioned the fans as the crowed got really hype about it. " Watch this."

Troy Mercer turn around as he look away from Chelsea Levesque while walking toward the ropes.

" How dare you turn your back from me. I'm your boss, I own you and that World Heavyweight Championship!" Chelsea argue as Troy Mercer laughed as he walk out of the ring and throwing a peace sign up in the air while holding the World Heavyweight Title.

" Troy get your ass back in the ring right now before there will be consequences!" Chelsea yelled so loud which Troy Mercer ignores her while entertain the fans.

Before Troy Mercer could leave really good...Someone came to attack Troy Mercer from behind while beating him up. The guy has short black hair, with blue eyes, ripped but slightly overweight, with scars under his right eye, on his forehead, chest and abdomen. The guy wears blue tight pants, with black elbow pads, black wristbands and a pair of black boots.

It turns out to be the WZW Superstar, Wolfgang.

" What the hell!" said Jerry The King Lawyer. " Is that who I think it is?"

" It is, it's Wolfgang!" Jason said. " Wolfgang is finally making his debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!"

Wolfgang was multiple Knife Edge Chop Troy Mercer directly in the chest multiple times as he grab Troy Mercer by his hair and run him into the steal pole and Spinebuster Troy Mercer onto the floor mat while he hollered with a roar tone.

Wolfgang got Troy Mercer up as he roll him inside the ring while he got for the kill. Before Wolfgang could get in the ring good, Troy Mercer got up to his feet as he was multiple punching Wolfgang in the face as he turn around got superman punch by Si-Ray as he enter the ring which the crowed boo him and Wolfgang.

" Holy crap! Si-Ray is here in the arena as it is a two on one situation." Jason said.

Si-Ray was telling Wolfgang to finished Troy off as he was very angry that he loss the WZW World Heavyweight Title from Troy Mercer. Wolfgang got Troy Mercer up as he was going for the"Suplex City". Wolfgang suplex Troy three times as Chelsea Levesque told him to stop.

" Everyone let me introduce to you the new member of Team Si-Ray, "The Psychotic Animal" Wolfgang!" Chelsea introduced the WZW Universe to Wolfgang as the crowed boo them.

" Tonight is all about taking over and starting a new era of wrestling entertainment!" Chelsea said as Si-Ray grabs the microphone as he speak to the crowed.

" That's right and Team Si-Ray will put an end of this silly group of Team Troy and we will be most dominate stable team of both WWE and WZW." Si-Ray smiled as he handed the microphone back to Chelsea.

" Team Troy if you are watching this, this will be an example for you guys." Chelsea throws the microphone down as her music plays.

 **"All Grown Up" by Jacki-O**

" This defiantly a statement of Chelsea Levesque to Team Troy as Team member of Si-Ray, Si-Ray and Wolfgang just beat up the leader of Team Troy." Jason said.

" Looks like other members of Team Troy, Valor and Alex Carter have their hands full when they have to deal with Si-Ray, Tyrik Carter, Keith Styles, B. Money and Wolfgang. Speaking of Valor, looks like Valor has another enemy that he has watch out for." Derek said.

" We are gonna show you what happened on WZW: Hell in a Cell with Tyrik and Keith vs Valor and Alex match. Take a close look." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

* Recap of The match with Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles vs Valor and Alex Carter match up as B. Money and Kevin Joe interrupted the match as they attack both Alex Carter and Valor. And after the match, Kevin Joe continues to beat up Valor and was finishing him off.*

* * *

Backstage:

Renee Young is backstage as she wearing a beautiful white dress with a pair of black high heels while holding the microphone.

" Please welcome at this time the Blood Warrior Champion, Kevin Joe." Renee introduced Kevin Joe as he made his appearance at the camera.

" Kevin Joe, we saw what happened last week when you attack Valor Wallace after the match. So, can you explain to the WZW Fans on why you attack Kevin Joe in the first place?" Renee asked Kevin Joe as Kevin Joe look half crazy at her like is she kidding or not.

" Do I have to explain myself you Renee or The WZW Universe?" Kevin Joe questioned Renee as she don't know what say about it. " It's very simple why I attack Valor Wallace last week in Hell In A Cell. Valor is pretending to be somebody he's not. Valor calls himself King of Deathmatch as far I'm concerned...I'm the King of Deathmatch because I have the Blood Warrior Championship! And I will sent a little message to Valor Wallace later on tonight."

Kevin Joe walks away as Renee Young was getting a little bit freak out of Kevin Joe.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

" Hello Everyone! We are back here on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! We want you take a look back at Honour and Kaya incredible match at Hell in a Cell.

*Recap pictures of Honour vs Kaya Hell in a Cell match where the divas were attacking each other back to back until later they got interfere by the newcomer, India and WWE Diva, Paige as they both took out both divas and have the last laugh at Hell in a Cell*

The lights of the arena was black and white as fake crystal jewelry was falling from the arena like rain as the newcomer WZW diva, India debut in WZW: Sunday Night Heat.

 **"Cali baby" by Candice Nelson ( BET's The Westbrooks's theme song)**

India and Paige came out on stage as the red carpet was on the ramp and the paparazzi were taking photos of her and Paige most kind of like WWE diva, Melina. India is wearing her black shades of Louis Vuitton with a Winter Luxury Womens Outerwear Long Sleeve Mink Faux Fur Coat Long Jacket Black Long Mink Fur Faux Rabbit Fur. India is light brown skin with green eyes and has long black straighten hair with brown color highlights at the endof her hair. India is always rocking with some make up and wears diamond rings and a crystal chain necklace. India looks like a model type as she weight 128 lbs.

India wore a white and silver attire that a lot like WWE diva Michelle McCool's wrestling attire except Michelle McCool has a cross on hers and India has a crown that say "Princess". India is walking down the ramp along side with her fellow pal, Paige.

" Oh my god! It's Paige and India!" Jerry The King Lawyer was getting excited.

" The Princess of WZW, India has finally made her debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! We heard about India from the hit new reality show, " The Real Women's Of Wrestling". said Jason.

" What does India have against both Honour and Kaya?" Derek asked. " And why Paige is involved with this feud as well."

India and Paige got inside the ring as they are holding the microphones. India had her black shades on top of her hair as she was looking more serious and devious in the face as she wasn't pleased at all.

" Me and Paige had a huge blast last week at Hell In A Cell as we took down both competitors for the WZW Women's Championship. Honour and Kaya had it coming to them when they think they are the most dominate female on this roster and call me relevant and say that I shouldn't a WZW Diva." India said.

The crowds was chanting, " **You can't wrestle!** "

" Oh shut the hell up with the "You can't wrestle" chant!" India yells at the crowd so loud. " I will prove to you guys why I am the dominate female for this business! Me and Paige don't take kind for weakness especially someone like Honour be so jealous of me dating her brother, Valor while she just lonely by herself!" India laughed as the crowds were shock and was booing India at the same time.

" The Real Anti-Diva is here in WZW and I will crush the fake bootleg Anti-Diva, Honour along with Flawless Queen and they will know who the most dominate females in WWE Because This Is My House!" Paige screams as the crowds was cheering for Paige.

" Let's get started here shall we, Starr can you please out here?" India asked WZW Diva, India as Starr music hits.

 **"Holla" by Desiree Coleman**

Starr Pickles came out wearing a black top with a blue mini short and a pair of black boots. Starr Pickles has long blonde curly hair with green eyes as she looks cute and beautiful as ever.

Starr wave at the crowds as she was holding a microphone while standing on the ramp as she looks at both Paige and India and laughed.

" You guys think..." Starr laughed as India interrupt her.

" Trashy, I mean Starr. We are here to invite you to our little click and be one of us." India said. " Are you excited? Just come in the ring, come in the ring. Let me and Paige show you how excited we are to see you debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!"

" You guys gotta be kidding me. You think I'll just walk down there in the ring with the two of you so you can jump like you do to both Honour and Kaya?" Starr said.

The crowds was cheering for Starr as they love her already.

" I got somebody else who will love to gets some revenge and beat the hell outta you ladies tonight." Starr said. " Enjoy sweetheart! Girls!"

The lighting of the arena turn red and blue as Honour's theme music came on.

 **American Bad Ass**

Both Honour and Kaya had appear on stage as they both don't look too happy at all to see India and Paige in the ring. India and Paige wasn't expected to see Honour or Kaya tonight at WZW: Sunday Night Heat...They would have thought they were injured or something.

" Holy shit! Honour Wallace and Kaya are both here together on stage!" Jerry The King Lawyer.

" Looks like both Divas are ready to gets some payback out of both India and Paige." Jason said.

Honour and Kaya both look at each other as they both ran down the ramp and heading inside the ring while Paige and India drop the microphones and was getting ready for a fight.

Honour and Kaya slide inside the ring as Kaya jump up and Thesz Press on India while multiple punching her in the face while Honour spear Paige while multiple punch her in the face as well.

The crowd was getting hype up about the Divas rivalry between Honour/Kaya and India/Paige. India manage to get Kaya off of her as she clotheslam her. India came to Paige rescue as she grab Honour by her hair as she hold both of Honour's arms while Paige manage to get up and kick Honour in the gut.

Kaya turn Paige around to face her as she lift her up and superlex her onto the mat while the crowd was cheering for Kaya.

" This is not your house Paige! I'm the Flawless Queen of WZW!" Kaya was talking trash but, India hit Kaya from behind and pull her hair as she slam her head on the mat.

Honour came from India as she Honour Driver(pump handle half Nelson driver) on India as Honour hollered so loud as the crowd was really getting into it. Kaya got up while Paige roll India out of the ring as they are leaving the ring.

Honour grab the microphone as she speak on her behalf, " You bitches wanna talk shit about us! We will have ourselves a Divas Tag Team match next week and let's see who's the real Anti-Diva or the baddest Diva on this roster!"

 **American Bad Ass**

" This is the most interesting Divas segment we have ever seen!" Derek said.

" Honour and Kaya working together as a team? This is insane!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

**Backstage**

The Jones Bros, Zack and Jacob Jones are talking backstage as they are preparing their tag team match up against The Mississippi Boys coming up next.

" You think this is insane, coming up next The Jones Bros. will be taken on The Mississippi Boys next on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The lighting of the arena was black as the crowds was have their cellphone and red lantern lit up as The Mississippi Boys entrance song came on.

 **"Live in Fear" by Mark Crozer**

Winchester came up on stage as he is holding a lit up red lantern as he was walking slowly like Bray Wyatt while Duke and Billy Bob was walking behind him.

" The Mississippi Boys are here with Winchester at the front and Duke and Billy Bob is behind him." Jason said.

" I don't think The Mississippi Boys look too happy about what went down last week as they face The Jones Bros." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

The Mississippi Boys are inside the ring as Winchester got in the middle of the ring as blow out his lantern as the lights came back on. Winchester has long brown hair with a brown goatee. Winchester has brown eyes. Winchester wears a red tank top that say " Rise the Apocalypse" with black writing with a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots.

Winchester looks similar to Bray Wyatt but, different. Duke is wearing a red devil mask as him and Billy Bob wearing the WZW Tag Team Championship Title around their waist.

Suddenly, blue fireworks was shooting as it was aiming on stage while the lighting of the arena was black and white as Zack Jones theme music came on.

 **This Life- Sons of Anarchy**

Zack and Jacob Jones appear on stage as they are walking down the ramp as they have their eyes on The Mississippi Boys. Zack is tanned skin with slightly long black hair with dark brown eyes. Zack wears a dark green wrestling pants with white flames around the bottom with a pair of black wrestling boots and white wrist tape.

Jacob is slightly tanned skin with very short black hair and a five o' clock shadow beard and moustache and also a jade green eyes. Jacob wears a bright red loose wrestling pants with black boots and a yellow flame design on the pants.

The bell ding three times as Lillian Garcia announce the match up.

" This is a tag team match and it is schedule for one fall! Introducing first from Trenton, NJ, Zack and Jacob Jones. " The Jones Bros." Lillian Garcia introduced the two brothers.

Zack and Jacob was giving the fans a high five as they make their way inside the ring while The Mississippi Boys look at the Jones Bros as a threat.

The camera angle at the Announcement table with Derek, Jerry The King Lawyer and Jason as they was talking.

" We are live from World Arena Colorado Springs on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! We have tons of stuff that's going to happening later on tonight." Jason said.

" We have Wolfgang, Kevin Joe, and India debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat and Now The Jones Bros and The Mississippi Boys! Who else will make a surprise debut?" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

The camera angle back at the ring where The Jones Bros and The Mississippi Boys was walking up toward each other as they was talking trash toward another as the referee have to break it up.

" This is a #Tag Team as Zack Jones and Duke will start off the match." Jason said.

Duke take off his mask as they was starting up the match. The bell ding three times as Duke and Zack Jones charge at each other as they was wrestling each other.

Duke knee Zack Jones in the gut and run him toward the turnbuckle as him kick him twice in the gut and punch him in the face while Duke was roaring so loud as the crowd was cheering.

Duke push Zack Jones toward the ropes as he was going for the clotheslam but, Zack dodge it as he went for a cross body on Duke. Zack Jones twist Duke's arms as he went to tag his younger brother, Jacob Jones.

Jacob Jones got inside the ring as the crowd were cheering. Jacob kick Duke's left arm while Zack Jones was holding onto his arms while twisting it as he let go of Duke and got out of the ring as he is standing on the apron.

Jacob Jones was multiple punching and while dropkick Duke in the face. Duke roll over toward the other side of the turnbuckle.

" Aye!" yelled Jacob Jones as he was doing the running man as Jacob Jones running toward Duke as he give Duke a running facewash with theatrics him with his boot as the crowd cheer for Jacob Jones.

" Jacob Jones is taking over! We will be right back!" Jason said.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The match is still going as Billy Bob have Jacob Jones in a head lock submission which Zack Jones was clapping his hands and stomping the steal stairs as he was supporting his brother, Jacob.

" Come on Jacob!" Zack yelled.

Jacob was breaking loose from Billy Bob's head lock as he was punching Billy Bob gut and his face but, Billy Bob kick Jacob directly in the gut and superkick Jacob in the face as he went to tag in Duke while get out the ring.

Duke got inside the ring as he elbow Jacob Jones behind his back as Jacob fell down hard. Jacob was trying to reach toward Zack Jones but, he was far away. Duke lift up Jacob as he push backward toward the turnbuckle where Duke and Winchester was by at.

Duke turn toward Zack Jones as he was talking smack about him while Winchester trip Jacob Jones as he grab Jacob by his right leg and swing his leg on the steal pole as Jacob Jones was hollering in pain.

Zack Jones was fussing at the referee as he was explaining to him about The Mississippi Boys are cheating.

Duke lift up Jacob Jones as he was going for a big superlex but, Jacob Jones manage to reverse as he flip backward and dropkick Duke in the face. Both guys were on the ground as they were crawling toward their teammates.

Jacob was getting so close toward his big brother, Zack Jones as he was keep on crawling toward him. As soon, Duke tag in Billy Bob...Jacob Jones jump up as he tag in his big brother, Zack Jones.

Zack Jones got inside the ring along with Billy Bob as they charge at each other. Zack Jones went for a clotheslam twice and came with a spear as Zack holler so loud as he was getting hype which the crowd was cheering for him.

Winchester got up standing outside of the apron as he was fussing at Zack Jones just to distract him. Zack Jones got up as he sucker punch Winchester in the face and knock him own on the floor mat.

Duke got Zack Jones from behind as he was going for the Full Nelson Slam. Duke places Zack in a full nelson hold and uses it to lift Zack off from the ground with Zack Jones up in the air, Duke removes one arm (so Zack Jones is now in a half nelson) and slams Zack back-first into the mat as he go for the pin. 1,2,3 and The Mississippi Boys win the match.

 **This Life- Sons of Anarchy**

" Here are your winners, The Mississippi Boys!" Lillian Garcia announced the winners.

Duke and Billy Bob were standing on top of the turnbuckle as they raise up their arms up while Winchester was in the middle of the ring as he raise up his arms.

" We are the most dominate team on this roster, no one can't stop us! We rise the Apocalypse!" Winchester laughed like Bray Wyatt.

Meanwhile fireworks shoot out with flames out of nowhere as the crowds was wondering what's going along with The Mississippi Boys.

" What the hell!" Jerry The King Lawyer cursed.

" Looks like The Mississippi Boys got company." Jason said.

 **"Pain by Three Days Grace" by Pain**

The crowds were hype when they notice that The Brothers of the Fall is debuting on WZW: Sunday Night Heat.

" What the hell is going on." Derek said.

" It's "The Brothers of the Fall", Azriel, Rhage, and Tohrment." Jason said.

Azriel, Rhage, Tohrment came up on stage as they stare down at the Mississippi Boys and The Jones Bros with a serious look on their face.

Azriel is a 25 year old Caucasian male weight 286lbs. Azriel has long black hair and piercing blue eyes with a Roman Reigns build. Azriel wears a black combat boots and black cargo pants with a long silver trench coat with black tribal designs.

Azriel is cold, incredibly calculating, ruthless and bloodthirsty. Azriel loves inflicting pain. He plays mind games as well as Undertaker and is an utter psycho like Kane. Azriel loves to pick at people's fears and use them against them. Azriel will exact bloody revenge when the time comes and will go after anyone. He's incredibly intelligent as wells as incredibly twisted.

Rhage is 23 year old Caucasian male weight 287lbs. Rhage is built like Azriel but with more bulk in the shoulders. Rhage has long blonde hair and with green eyes. Rhage wears a dark molten gold colored cargo pants and with a matching boots.

Rhage is the brother of few words and he's a complete animal. Rhage seems to have a growl permanently etched on his face. Rhage almost always silent. Whereas Azriel has the tendency to regain control of his insane tendencies, Rhage does not reign himself in at all and the only two who can control him are Azriel and Tohrment. Fiercely loyal to and protective of Azriel and Tohrment. If either of them are injured or in danger, may god have mercy on those who have hurt his brothers. He is Azriel's younger but bigger brother in terms of height. Utterly insane.

Tohrment is a 20 year old Caucasian male weight 169lbs. Tohrment has a tannish complexion with and Evan Bourne Body. Tohrment has shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Tohrment wore a dark brown combat boots and with dark brown cargo pants. Tohrment has a tattered muscle shirt that says "Do I Scare You?" His boots, pants, and shirt are outlined in gold.

Tohrment is the baby brother of the group, Tohrment looks up to his brothers greatly and is extremely loyal to the both of them. He's a dangerous trickster like Loki who can be a generally sweet kid one second and go to tearing you apart the next. He's very childlike until he gets into the ring. Only one able to control his brother Rhage besides Azriel. He has a habit of laughing in a very childlike manner. He gets extremely angry when someone disrespects Azriel or interrupts him. He will usually punch them and shush them saying "Shhh Azriel's Talking!" Sometimes he will ask someone to "play" with him meaning, face him in a match.

" What in earth do The Brothers of the Fall doing here?" Jerry The King Lawyer questioned.

" Maybe they will tell us why they are here." Jason said.

Azriel holding the microphone as he was about to speak what he have to say, " Mississippi Boys, Jones Bros! Congratulation! Your match was very awesome and probably the most exciting Tag Team match of the year."

" **What?** " said the crowd.

" You guys might be next in line to be call up on the main roster someday." Azriel said with a laughed.

" **What?** " said the crowd.

" But, you guys will never be successful as The Brothers of the Fall! We are the most dominate teams of the WZW era! You guys will never be on our level." said Azriel as he hand Tohrment the microphone.

The Mississippi Boys and The Jones Bros was getting tick off about The Brothers of the Fall trying to make a statement here tonight.

" My big bro is right! We are very dangerous and aggressive compare to you two sorry ass teams! We are just here to let you know that the WZW Tag Team Championship is coming home with us." Tohrment said.

" See you guys later." Azriel laughed so hard along with his brothers, Rhage and Tohrment as they music started playing.

 **"Pain by Three Days Grace" by Pain**

" What a statement for The Brothers of the Fall." Jason said.

" Looks like The Mississippi Boys and The Jones Bros has another competition in their hand." Derek said.

* * *

**Backstage**

 ** _On My Own-CFO$_**

Chris Blake was walking down the hall as he is making it to the stage entrance as he has a big news to the WZW Universe as he has a smile on his face. Chris Blake has his short blonde wet as he is wearing a grey v neck tank top with blue diem jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes along with wearing a hoodie.

" Coming up Mr. NC-17, Chris Blake is making his way to the arena and that's starts next!" Jason said.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The lighting of the arena turned red as Chris Blake theme music came on.

 **circus for a psycho by skillet**

Chris Blake came out on stage as the crowd was getting hype to see Chris Blake making his way to the ring. Chris Blake was walking and popping his knuckles like WWE Superstars, Dean Ambrose but, creepy like Bray Wyatt.

" Mr. NC-17, Chris Blake is making his way into the ring as he got very surprise for the WZW Universe." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" What could possible do Chris Blake want to share with us?" Derek asked.

Chris Blake got inside the ring as he stand on top of the turnbuckle while raise up his left arm as the crowd cheer for him. Chris Blake grabs the microphone as the music stops playing.

Chris Blake was walking around in circles as he stare at all the fans from the WZW Universe as they were cheering for him.

" What's up WZW Universe!" Chris Blake yells so loud as the crowd holler so loud. " What a awesome damn show we have here tonight at WZW: Sunday Night Heat! We have so many surprise, so many rivalry, so many Superstars and Divas debuting in the WZW Universe and so much more! This company gets bigger and bigger every time and I love it." said Chris Blake as he was talking creepy in Bray Wyatt tone as the crowd cheer so loud.

" This is the future of wrestling entertainment and we couldn't done it without you guys! So, Thank You! But, I'm sure you guys wondering why I'm really here in the first place so...I'm here introduce another newcomer WZW Diva. This diva has the incredible charisma skills, she very talented, very beautiful, sexy, and very flexible if you know what I mean." Chris Blake grinned and started laughing.

" Please let me honor to introduce to you to your new WZW diva, who will be on the hit reality show, " The Real Women's Of Wrestling" and also she is my girlfriend, Crystal!" Chris Blake introduced his girlfriend, Crystal.

The lighting of the arena was pink and purple as Crystal's entrance music starts playing.

 **"Need A Little Time" by Lillian Garcia and Jim Johnston**

Crystal came up on stage as she smile and wave at the crowd as they cheer for her along with Chris Blake.

Crystal is light brown skin with brown eyes and have a nice shape body figure. Crystal has light brown/black Auburn curly hair. Crystal is wearing a light purple V-neck cut out detail blouse with a pair of white pants and a pair of black boots.

Crystal is a beautiful, most athletic diva you ever seen. Crystal is big sister of India, she very different compare to her sister, India. Crystal is fun, loving, sexy and just loves the WZW Universe fans.

" Oh wow! Chris Blake has a girlfriend?" Jerry The King Lawyer.

" This is a surprise, The sexy diva, Crystal is making her mark of her day view." Derek said.

Crystal step up the steel stairs as Chris Blake sat down on the rope while holding up the first rope for his girlfriend, Crystal while he was smiling. Crystal got inside the ring as she hugged and kissed Chris Blake.

" Everyone, Crystal is here!" Chris Blake yelled so loud as the crowd was cheering for Crystal.

Crystal took the microphone as she speak, " Thanks bae, hello WZW Universe!"

The crowd was getting loud as they cheer for Crystal.

" I'm Crystal, I'm sure you guys probably heard of me on "The Real Women's Of Wrestling" I'm India's sister and also Chris Blake's girlfriend. Being here apart in the WZW meant everything to me. I grew up watching Stacy Keilber, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Lita, and all the original classic divas who have been through the ropes, putting their sweats, body and tears in the ring all the time. As a diva I..."

Crystal got interrupted as the lights of the arena was pink, the newcomer WZW Diva, Nikki Mendoza makes her way to the ring.

 **"What Love is" by Jim Johnston**

" Oh boy, I smell catfight coming along." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Nikki Mendoza steps in the ring as she was wearing a black/red bikini bra with a black/red bikini panties with a pair of long pair of black boots along with a black robe as she holding her pink star tiara wand like WWE diva Candice Michelle.

Nikki Mendoza is the hot Latina WZW Diva, she has a tanned skin but, look a lot like a Adrienne Bailon/Nikki Mudarris put together. Nikki has long brown/blonde curly hair with brown eyes. Nikki has a nice body figure with a nice big boobs and a big botty. Nikki Mendoza is a playboy chick that always dressy sexy and looking all beautiful as ever. Nikki is known to start trouble and being the most drama queen.

Nikki Mendoza came walking down the ramp just like WWE Diva, Candice Michelle as she just showing her body and being sexy and fierce. Nikki stand on top of the apron as she took off her robe and just showing her bikini as she does the split like WWE diva, Melina as she gotten inside the ring.

" Wow! Nikki Mendoza looks very sexy with her bikini on." Derek said.

" Nikki Mendoza call herself " Miss Nikki Baby" and Nikki is the first latino WZW Diva on the roster." Jason said.

Nikki Mendoza walk up toward Crystal as she snatch the microphone out of her hand while she fake smile at her and the WZW Universe.

" Hold on Crystal, who the hell do you think you are walking around here like your the shit. You must don't know me. I'm Nikki Mendoza as people call me "Miss Nikki Baby". Oh honey if you think you are living in a fairly tale then, you lost your damn mind. You did the cover shoot for Play Boy Magazine which honey that's so last year!" said Nikki which Crystal was getting upset about it.

" I'm more famous than you, I'm on the cover of the 2016 Playboy Magazine cover, I'm apart of the member of Team Si-Ray which is the popular stable on the roster, and my man, B. Money has better swag, makes more money and looks hotter than your psycho boyfriend!" Nikki told Crystal directly in her face as she start spitting her face.

Crystal immediately attack Miss Nikki Baby, Nikki Mendoza as she thesz press her on the mat as she was pulling her hair. Nikki was fighting back as they were rolling around in the ring cat fighting which Chris Blake was breaking up the fight.

Nikki Mendoza superkick Crystal in the face as Crystal lean backward of the ropes as she Rebound Clothesline Nikki Mendoza onto the mat like WWE Superstar, Dean Ambrose as the crowd was getting hype about Crystal.

Crystal got Nikki Mendoza as she start screaming while going for her finisher "Double arm DDT". Crystal bends Nikki forward and hooks each arm behind the Nikki's head, Crystal then tucks the Nikki's head under one of her arms, and then falls back to pull Nikki down her face.

The crowd was pump as they was cheering for her. Crystal got so serious as she screams so loud.

 **"Need A Little Time" by Lillian Garcia and Jim Johnston**

Chris Blake was so happy and proud of his girlfriend, Crystal as he gave her a big hugged while raise up her arm while the crowd give her respect.

" WOW! Looks like Crystal gave us a sneak peek what she will be doing here in WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" I don't want to get in her bad side." Derek said.

" Speaking of Divas, a single Divas match coming up next between The WZW Divas Champion, Hailee J as she goes one on one with the other half of the WZW Divas Heat Tag Team Champion, Raya next on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The lights of the arena turned purple as The Aya's Girls theme song came on.

 **"Unity" by CFO$ ft. J-Frost**

Raya came out on stage as she had her big sister, TaNaya by her side. Raya was pump up about her match up with Hailee J for the WZW Divas Championship.

Raya is wearing a short black tank top that say " Raya Fabulous" in white writing in baseball writing symbol that's available on the WZW Shop with a black and white bandanna pants and a pair of Nike high top tennis shoes.

" This match is schedule for one fall and it is for the WZW Divas Championship! Making her way to the ring, the challenger, from Orlando Florida, Raya!" Lillian Garcia announced.

" Raya makes her way to the ring. Both Raya and TaNaya been absent for a while due to Raya's knee injury. Raya tweeted that she is ten times better than before and ready to get back in action. And The WZW Divas Championship belongs to her." Jason said.

Once Raya got in the ring, the lighting of the arena turned red and white as Raya's opponent, Hailee J makes her way on stage.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)"**

Hailee J and her fellow teammates, Ricki J and Barbie Marie appears on stage with her.

Hailee J is wearing a dark blue snapback hat that say "Brave Hailee" in red and white writing with a dark blue sport bra that say " Brave Hailee" in red and white writing with a dark blue sport panties, a pair of Nike long white socks with a pair of Nike white tennis shoes.

Ricki J is wearing dark blue hair band that say "Ricki Mode" in red and white writing with a dark blue Brie Bella style's gear that say " Ricki Mode" in red and white writing with a pair of black boots.

Barbie Marie is wearing a Eva Marie wrestling gear style with dark blue color that matches with Hailee and Ricki J.

Hailee J twirl around her hips as she holding up the WZW Divas Championship title.

" And her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona and she is the WZW Divas Champion, Hailee J!" Lillian Garcia announced Hailee J as her and her teammates makes their way to the ring.

" The WZW Divas Champion, Hailee J has arrive!" Jerry The Lawyer said.

" Hailee is the First ever WZW Divas Champion and she regain her title for 295 days as she going for beating Nikki Bella's Divas Championship title regain of 301 days. Hailee J has all the package to become the best WZW Divas." Derek said.

TaNaya, Ricki and Barbie Marie leave the ring as the match is starting between Hailee J and Raya. Hailee J took off her snapback hat as she was ready to fight.

Bell ding three times as the match between Hailee J and Raya has begun. Hailee and Raya circling around each other as they wrestle each other, Hailee push Ray back toward the ropes as the referee was counting and getting Hailee to back off from Raya. Hailee got a cheep lick off of Raya as she slap her in the face.

The crowd was in shock as Raya didn't appreciate what Hailee did just then. Hailee was doing jumping jack as she move her hands and told Raya to bring it.

Raya was getting angry as she charge at Hailee which Hailee dodge it as she goes for the Jumping snapmare on Raya. Hailee got up as she was showing off toward the crowd.

Raya was getting up as Hailee lift her up and push her toward the turnbuckle as Hailee did the Figure Four around RingPost as Raya was hollering in pain as Hailee was hurting her left knee that she got injured from.

" And I will still be your Divas Champion until this day!" Hailee J yelled as she slide inside the ring as she cover for the pin but, Raya kick out on two.

Hailee J grabs Raya by her hair as she push her to the other side of the turnbuckle as she went to charge at her but, Raya gave Hailee the Bootylicious (Inverted headscissors stinkface) and then kick Hailee as she flip backward.

Hailee charge at Raya as Raya gave her a dropkick in the face.

" Come on Hailee! Bring it!" Raya call her out which Hailee didn't like. Hailee charge at Raya again as Raya dodge her as Raya spin Hailee around with a hurricanrana moves which rolls Hailee out of the ring.

The crowd was getting too hype about the divas match up. Barbie Marie and Ricki J was checking on Hailee, Raya slickly slide kick all three divas on the floor mat as the crowd and TaNaya was cheering for Raya.

Raya got out of the ring as she roll Hailee back in the ring as she was going for the cover but, Hailee play possum as she went for the roll up school girl pin for 1,2. Then, Raya reverse it as she goes for the roll up pin in 1,2,3! Raya wins the match!

Raya hurried and got out of the ring as the crowd and Hailee was in shock that Raya won the WZW Divas Championship belt.

The referee handed Raya the pink heart platform title in her hand as he raise her hands up. Raya couldn't believe in her eyes that she won The WZW Divas Championship belt.

 **"Unity" by CFO$ ft. J-Frost**

" And your new WZW Divas Champion, Raya!" Lillian Garcia announced the winner.

" Holy crap, Raya is the new WZW Divas Champion! What a shocking!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" Raya wins the championship from Hailee J and end her regain with 295 days which Hailee J is still the longest WZW Divas Championship in WZW History." Derek said.

Barbie Marie and Ricki J was kneel down beside Hailee who was upset that she lost the belt from Raya. Raya was bouncing up and down with the title on her hands along with TaNaya as they was rubbing in her face.

" What's that spell Hailee? Unity which you don't have former Divas Champion." Raya laughed.

* * *

**Backstage**

The Blood Warrior Champion, Kevin Joe makes his way to the ring as he have very important message to the WZW Universe and Valor Wallace.

" Coming up next, The Blood Warrior Champion, Kevin Joe making his way to the ring next on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said.

* * *

The show is back on as the lighting of the arena went black as the spotlight is shinning on the stage as Kevin Joe make his way to the ring with his Blood Warrior Championship belt on his shoulder as he walking down the ramp.

" And here is The Blood Warrior Champion, Kevin Joe as he make his way to the ring." Derek said.

" Kevin Joe is coming out to make a statement to Valor Wallace." Jason said. " Last week at Hell In A Cell, Kevin Joe attack Valor Wallace after Valor match with Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles."

" Looks like we will hear more about why Kevin Joe attack Valor Wallace." Jerry The King Lawyer.

Kevin Joe steps into the ring as he is holding the microphone in his hands as he have something to say about Valor.

" Cut the damn music and everyone shut the hell up for a minute! I'm keep getting tweets and Instagram photos about why did I attack Valor Wallace. Is it obvious...Valor was asking for a beat down! Valor only shows up on WZW for a week or two and he is already one of the faces of WZW Universe! Valor disrespect all of us Superstars and The whole WZW Universe!

Valor is a nobody and if he think he could take me out The Blood Warrior Champion and also the King of Deathmatch then, I like to see him try. So, come out Valor and play the hero and face me like a man or you just gonna be scared and kill yourself like your brother, Riven! So, what's it gonna be Valor, are you gonna play the smart coward the stupid Hero coward." Kevin Joe laughed.

The lighting of the arena turned red as Valor theme entrance came on.

 **Rollin by Limp Bizkit**

The crowds was so hype as they heard Valor Wallace entrance came on as Kevin Joe was waiting on Valor. But, Valor never did came out on stage as people was questioned where is Valor.

" Where's Valor?" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" I'm having a bad feeling about this." Jason said.

Suddenly, Valor slid in the ring as he was wearing black shirt that say " Valor Rulez " in white writing that's available on the WZW Shop with a black jogging pants with a pair of black Nike shoes.

Valor Wallace snatch the big camera recorder from the camera man as he turn back toward Kevin Joe as he waited for him to turn around.

" Oh wait a minute, What's going on here?" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Kevin Joe turn around as Valor swing and hit Kevin Joe with the big camera recorder as the crowd was cheering so loud.

" Holy crap!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Kevin Joe was laying flat on the mat of the ring as Valor stare at him down as he was very pissed off in the face. Valor slam the big camera recorder on Kevin Joe's back as Kevin Joe roared so loud in pain.

" What you got to say huh!" Valor yelled as he slam and hit Kevin Joe with the big camera recorder on his back again.

Kevin Joe roll out of the ring as Valor Wallace was looking very serious and pissed in the face.

The crowd was chanting, " **Valor Wallace!** " as the clapped their hands.

" I guess we got a taste of Valor Wallace here on WZW: Sunday Night Heat." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

While Kevin Joe was on his knee as he was holding onto the apron, Valor drop the camera recorder as he run back toward the ropes for some speed and suicide dive Kevin Joe outside the ring.

" Yeah!" yelled Valor Wallace as the crowd was cheering for him. Valor walks over toward the announcement table as he grab a black steel chair and walks right back toward Kevin Joe.

" Valor is gonna make Kevin Joe pay back for punishment." Jason said.

Kevin Joe was trying to get up but, Valor slam the black steel chair on Kevin Joe's back as he was in pain.

" Come on Kevin Joe, you call yourself King of Deathmatch!" Valor yells as he slam the steel chair on Kevin Joe's back again.

Valor drops the chair as he was going for his finisher move "Act of Valor ". Valor puts Kevin Joe in a front facelock and uses his free arm to go under Kevin Joe's near leg and hook the far one. Valor lifting him off the ground, Valor then jumps up and falls down on his back, slamming Kevin Joe down to the floor mat headfirst.

The crowd cheered as Valor's music hits.

 **Rollin by Limp Bizkit**

" What a impact on Valor Wallace! Valor has made a big statement toward Kevin Joe." Jason said.

" This is incredible! The WZW Superstars and Divas really stole the show here at World Arena Colorado Springs!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" They really has, that's all here on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Good Night Everyone!" Derek said.


	7. WZW:WrestleMania 1 Preview

**WZW: WrestleMania 1 Preview**

 **Song " My House"-Flo Rida**

 _ **(The beat of the song starts playing)**_

Showing clips of the crowd wearing their favorite Superstars and Divas merchandise T-shirts and Hats.

 _ **( Open Up The Chamagne, POP! It's My House, Come On Turn up!)**_

Showing clips of Peyton " Double P" making his entrance to the ring in front of a big crowd.

 _ **( Here A Knock On A Door And The Night Begins)**_

Honour Wallace came out on the ramp with new attire as she playing a bad girl.

Winchester starts laughing and grinning so hard.

 _ **( Cause We Done This Before So You Come On In)**_

Clips of Alex Carter knocking someone out along with B. Money throwing up cash money in the air.

 _ **( Make Yourself At My Home, Tell Me Where You Been)**_

Billy Bob and Duke was giving each other high five as they was smiling.

Brianna (Brie) Gage rise both of her arms up in the air as she knows that she is the badass.

 ** _(_** _ **Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this)**_

Pandora, the daughter of Stone Cold was standing on top of the turnbuckle as she was splashing two cans of Light Bud Beer like her father, Stone Cold.

 ** _(_** _ **Sometimes you gotta stay in)**_

a clip of Keith Styles was getting hype about it.

 ** _(_** _ **And you know where I live)**_

a clips of the Jones Bros. double team on Azriel.

 ** _(_** _**Yeah, you know what we is)**_

India walking down the ramp as she know she is the flawless beauty of WZW.

 ** _(_** _ **Sometimes you gotta stay in, in)**_

Felix flying up in the air as he did a incredible flip and slam someone on the mat like the WWE Superstar, Neville did.

 ** _(_** _ **Welcome to my house!)**_

Troy Mercer slam his fist on the mat as he look up to his opponent.

 ** _(_** _ **Baby take control now!)**_

a clip of Zack Whrenburg who was dancing just like Justin Beiber.

 ** _(_** _ **We can even slow down)**_

Valor Wallace running the ramp so fast as he slid inside the ring.

 ** _(_** _ **We don't have to go out!)**_

a clip of Si-Ray using his finisher move, "The Twist of Fate Si-Ray on Troy Mercer.

 ** _(_** _ **Welcome to my house!)**_

Sam Shields hollered so loud for the crowed to hear.

 ** _(_** _ **Play that music too loud!)**_

Kaya wearing red shades glasses like Sasha Banks as she have four bodyguards behind her.

 ** _(_** _ **Show me what you do now!)**_

Jean DuBois came out as he was ready to fight.

 ** _(_** _ **We don't have to go out!)**_

a clip of Chris Blake DDT someone inside the ring.

 **WZW: WrestleMania 1**

 **"** **Welcome to my house"**

 **Coming Soon To FANFICTION!**


	8. 2-17-16 part 1

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 _ **On My Own-CFO$**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Live from Mandalay Bay Events Center_ Las Vegas, NV**

The camera angle toward the stage as the fireworks was shooting while angle the camera toward the crowds and the whole arena inside Mandalay Bay Events Center of Las Vegas, NV.

" Welcome to the WZW: Sunday Night Heat! I'm Jason Thompson and I'm here with Jerry The King Lawyer and Derek Thompson. As we got tons of stuff going down tonight." said Jason.

 **Get Back by Ludacris**

The crowd was pumping up as they see Alex Carter coming out on stage as he was walking down the ramp. Alex Carter was giving the fans high five as he slide inside the ring.

Alex Carter grabs the microphone as he was about to speak to the WZW Universe as he have a smile on his face.

" What's up Las Vegas, Nevada!" yelled Alex on the microphone as the crowd cheered.

" **What's up!** " the crowd yelled.

" I'll tell you what's up! Two weeks ago in Hell in a Cell was very disappointed because me and boy, Valor lost the match over some wannabe gangsta Thugs! My little bro, Tyrik and his home boy, Keith Styles knew that me and Valor was going to win the match but, They need back up as they brought B. Money to interfered the match!" said Alex Carter as he was angry as hell.

The crowd was cheering for Alex Carter as he was nodding his head.

" These guys are cowards! Cowards don't like to admit that they will lose the match up. Team Si-Ray is nothing but jackasses who be kissing up to The Authority and cheat their way to win the match! You know what...I'm done talking, I'm done explaining myself what I'm about to do. So, B. Money if you are here. Bring your bitch ass out here now!" Alex Carter yelled as he drop the microphone and was ready for B. Money to come out in the ring.

 **Got Money - Lil Wayne**

B. Money came on stage with his fellow Team Si-Ray members, Tyrik Carter, and Keith Styles. B. Money was wearing a black shirt that say " Cash Money" with dollar sign all over the shirt which it is available on the WZW Shop with a pair of dark blue cargo with a pair of black wrestling boots.

The crowds was booing and cheering at the same time as Alex Carter knew that B. Money will have his little brother, Tyrik Carter along with Keith Styles as his back up.

B. Money, Tyrik, and Keith were holding the microphone as they was standing on stage while staring down Alex Carter in the ring.

" Holy crap! Looks like B. Money brought back up." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

B. Money start to speak as he laughed at Alex Carte like he is ridiculous.

" Alex, Alex! Are you seriously trying to call me out of all people?" B. Money questioned Alex Carter said. " Nigga, do you know who I am? I'm B. Money, the cash money maker! You talk a lot of bull but, can't back it up."

" You do realize you are outnumbered, there is no one on your side to help you." said Keith Styles.

" That's right Keith, Your boy, Valor is too busy with his segment against Kevin Joe and your leader, Troy Mercer is just too busy claiming his prize as the WZW World Heavyweight Champion. What good is for you to be teaming up with Valor and Troy big bro?" asked Tyrik Carter as all three of them was walking down the ramp as they are heading into the ring.

" You are so right Tyrik, what good is for your big brother, Alex joining Team Troy? All Alex is just hiding behind Troy and Valor's shadows and being the least relevant of all." B. Money said as all three of them got inside the ring with Alex Carter as it was about to be some trouble.

" Alex, we don't have to fight over this we can still be Carter Boys again." said Tyrik Carter said as the crowd was saying what along with Alex Carter was getting confused out of his brother, Tyrik.

" All you have to do is ditch Team Troy and be apart of us as Team Si-Ray." said Tyrik as the crowd was saying no but, Alex was thinking about it should he leave Team Troy or stay.

" That's sound good what you said about use to quit fighting but, I will never sell out to join Team Si-Ray! So, Hell Naw buddy!" Alex Carter yelled at the microphone as he was all in Tyrik Carter's face.

" You made a big mistake!" Tyrik told his big brother, Alex as B. Money hit Alex from behind as all three member from Team Si-Ray was jumping on Alex.

" How dare you disrespect me! I'm your brother!" yelled Tyrik as he was punching Alex in the face multiple times as the crowd was booing them.

The lighting of the arena turned white as Jean DuBois theme entrance came on.

 **"What you need" by Bring me the horizon**

The crowd was cheering as they was going crazy for Jean DuBois. Tyrik, B. Money and Keith Styles look toward the stage as they couldn't believe Jean DuBois would be coming out to help Alex Carter.

Jean DuBois came out on stage as he was wearing a black MMA shorts with blue along side the edges, Calf height black boxing boots and black elbow pad (Right Arm.)

" OMG! Jean DuBois!" yelled Jerry The King Lawyer as he got excited.

Jean DuBois came running down the ramp as he slide inside the ring and attack Tyrik Carter, Keith Styles and B. Money with a clotheslam. Tyrik turns around as Jean DuBois overhead belly to belly suplex him onto the mat.

" Yeah!" Jean DuBois yelled as the crowd was cheering for him but, Keith Styles, and B. Money was circling around Jean DuBois to attack him.

Suddenly, the lights went out as the crowds was going into shock about what's going on.

" What the world?" Derek said.

The lights came back on as Chris Blake which he goes by Chris War was standing in the middle of the ring with Jean DuBois and Alex Carter as everyone was shock that Chris War made a surprise including Alex, Jean DuBois, Tyrik, B. Money and Keith Styles.

" Oh my god!" Jerry The King Lawyer said. "It's Chris War! Chris War is here!"

Alex Carter, Chris War and Jean DuBois each take out a member of Team Si-Ray. Alex Carter was multiple punching B. Money, Jean DuBois took out Keith Styles and Chris War was taking on Tyrik Carter.

The crowd was going insane as they was chanting " **WZW!** "

Alex Carter had B. Money laying on the as he was going for his finisher move, G-Code (540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb). Alex Carter went over the top rope as he 540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb B. Money as the crowd went wild over Alex Carter.

Jean DuBois lift Keith Styles up as he was going for his finisher move, Mindsweep Cradle DDT. Jean DuBois applies a front facelock to Keith Styles, then lifts Keith Styles into an elevated leg-trap bodyscissors position and finally fall backwards driving Keith Styles's head first down to the mat.

The crowd was going Oh! as they was clapping their hands. Keith Styles and B. Money roll out of the ring as Alex Carter, Jean DuBois and Chris War was circling around Tyrik which Tyrik knows he is in trouble.

Tyrik Carter was trying to apologizes to all the guys but, Alex Carter and Jean DuBois just walk up closer toward Tyrik Carter to make Tyrik to turn around and run away.

Tyrik turns around as Chris War got him on hold as he was going for his finisher, " Bad Deeds". Chris War snap double underhook DDT Tyrik Carter on the mat as he knock him out.

" What's good bruh! You think you hard!" Chris War yelled at Tyrik who was unconscious at the moment.

 **circus for a psycho by skillet**

" Holy shit! Jean DuBois and Chris War has made a statement to Team Si-Ray." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" Looks like Jean DuBois and Chris War is joining Team Troy." Derek said.

Keith Styles and B. Money roll Tyrik out of the ring as they stare down at Alex Carter, Jean DuBois and Chris War.

" Come at me bro! You wanna go!" Alex yelled as he was fire up. Come on!"

* * *

Backstage:

Crystal is backstage as she was wearing a pink bra with black mini shorts with a pair of black wrestling boots. Crystal was popping her knuckles as she was ready for her first match up.

 **Top of the world-(Total Divas CF0$)**

" Up next, Crystal will face off with Katerina Love here on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said.

* * *

The lighting of the arena turned pink and purple as Crystal theme song came on.

 **" Need A Little Time" by Lillian Garcia and Jim Johnston**

Crystal came out with her lollipop as she was switching and twerking her butt on stage as the crowed was cheering for her.

" This match is schedule for one fall introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Crystal!" Lillian Garcia introduced Crystal.

" Crystal is here on her first day view match as she face off with Katerina Love." Derek said.

" Chris War show knows how to pick a hottie, Crystal is beautiful, sexy, fierce and could be the greatest Babyface Diva of all time!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Crystal got inside of the ring as she blow kisses to the fans while waving at them as they was cheering for her. Katerina Love was already in the ring as she was staring at Crystal with a mean look at her face as she was talking trash toward Crystal.

The bell ring three times as the match started. Katerina walk up toward Crystal as she shove her three times at her.

" Who you think you are huh! You are not a Diva, you don't belong here!" Katerina yelled at Crystal.

Crystal slap Katerina Love in the face so hard as the crowd goes " **Oh!** "

Katerina got so angry as she charge at Crystal but, Crystal lifts her up and slam her on the mat. Katerina got up again as Crystal dropkick her in the face as Katerina roll out of the ring.

Crystal roll out of the ring to follow Katerina Love as she multiple punches Katerina in the face as push her toward the side of the apron.

" Oh! Crystal have that aggressive side of her." Jason said.

" Crystal can be pretty and sexy but, she can also be bold and ready to fight any opponent." Derek said.

Crystal roll Katerina back in the ring as she got back inside the ring as well. Katerina got up as she kick Crystal in the stomach hard and knife edge chop Crystal directly in the chest as she push Crystal toward the ropes while she bend down.

Crystal ran in full speed and kick Katerina in the face. Crystal walk toward Katerina as Katerina trip her and had her landed on the end of the rope by her neck. Katerina stand up as she stomp on Crystal's back multiple times and pull her hair and slam her head on the mat while screaming.

Katerina runs towards the ropes and performs a handstand right next to Crystal, using her momentum to throw her legs against the ropes, using the spring to throw herself backwards back onto her feet, and using the momentum still to leap backwards, usually to deliver an attack. Katerina was going for the Handspring back elbow but, Crystal dodge it and Katerina misses it.

Crystal got Katerina up as she go for the Snap double underhook DDT on Katerina Love and knock her out. Crystal goes for the pin in 1,2,3!

 **" Need A Little Time" by Lillian Garcia and Jim Johnston**

Crystal was so happy that she won her first match in WZW as she was crying into tears. The referee was holding her hands up while the audience was cheering for her.

" And here is you're winner by pinfall, Crystal!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Before Crystal could enjoy her win tonight...Nikki Mendoza aka "Miss Nikki Baby" came in to attack Crystal from behind while multiple stomping Crystal in the back. Nikki Mendoza have her back up, B. Money and Marco Colón on her side while beating up Crystal. Nikki is wearing a sexy yellow baby phat sleeveless cut shirt with a pair of blue diem jeans and a pair of black high heels.

Marco Colón is the newest WZW Superstar on the roster. Marco is the younger brother of the WWE and WWC Superstar, Carly Colón aka Carlito. Marco Colón is the Puerto Rican professional wrestler. His father, Carlos Colón Sr. was the former twenty-six times WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion and also a WWE Hall of Fame.

Marco Colón is twenty-one year old and is from Huston, Texas. Marco has short brown curly hair like his big brother, Carlito with a short black chin hair and brown eyes. Marco is very light skin as his height is "5'11' and weight 240 pounds. Marco wears a un button red and white plaid shirt that showing his muscular body abs with a short black saggy pants that's showing his boxers with a pair of red and white Nike shoes and wearing a red and white bandanna around his head.

" What the hell is going on?" Jerry The King Lawyer yelled.

B. Money and Marco Colón join in to stomp on Crystal and beating her up as the crowd was booing them. The referee was trying to stop the guys to jump Crystal but, B. Money sucker punch the ref in the face and continue to beat down Crystal.

Marco Colón went for the Double Knee Backbreaker on Crystal and then, went for the Figure Four leglock. Crystal was hollering in pain as she was crying into tears while Nikki Mendoza was talking trash toward Crystal.

" Who the hell do you think you are bitch! I'm Miss Nikki Baby, And I'm a better Diva than you are!" Nikki yelled at Crystal as she slap her in the face.

 **circus for a psycho by skillet**

The crowed was loosing their mind as Chris War and Valor ran down the ramp to go after B. Money and Marco Colón. B. Money, Marco Colón and Nikki Mendoza hurried and rolled out of the ring as they was trying to leave as soon as possible.

Chris War and Valor went to check on Crystal to make sure she was alright. Chris War grab the microphone as he spoke up about B. Money and Marco Colón as he didn't like how they attack his girl like that.

" Whoa! Hold up mutha fucker! Who the fuck do you think you is attacking my girl like that!" Chris War argue. " B. Money, you have cross the line and now you are going to pay along with your Puerto Rican friend!"

" That's not cool man! That's not cool!" Marco yelled.

" Shut the hell up before I show you what's not cool when I beat the living hell outta you!" Chris War yelled.

" Next week, We will have a tag team match against you guys in the PPV, "Fast and Furious"!" Valor made a promise to both B. Money and Marco Colón.

 **Rollin by Limp Bizkit**

" Holy crap! Did we just have our first match set up for the "Fast and Furious"?" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" looks like we did, Valor Wallace and Chris War will take on B. Money and Marco Colón at Fast and Furious." Derek said.

" Also, it looks like due, to what happened last week on WZW: Sunday Night Heat, Kevin Joe is injured due to what Valor did to him. Kevin Joe will have a back surgery and probably will be out for at least two months. The Blood Warrior Championship is in Vincent and There is a opportunity for any WZW Superstars to become the new Blood Warrior Champion!" Jason said.

" This is a great opportunity for the WZW Superstars to have a chance to be the new Blood Warrior Champion! Speaking of drama, We have both Honour Wallace, and Kaya backstage with JoJo." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

* * *

Backstage:

Tom Phillips is backstage with Honour Wallace and Kaya as they are getting ready for their tag match against WWE Diva, Paige and India. Honour is wearing her black tank top that say "Honour 3:16" in white writing that's available on The WZW Shop with a Detroit Red Wings Hoodie, baggy blue jeans and a pair of red and white Nike's.

While Kaya wears a yellow and pink top gear that shows her cleavage popping out with a yellow/pink short pants and pink and yellow wrestling boots that say " Kayafaction"

" Here with me at this time, Honour Wallace and Kaya." Tom Phillips said.

 _[The crowd was cheering for both Honour Wallace and Kaya as they are two of the best women's wrestling in WZW era.]_

" Now, Honour and Kaya, we heard you're tag team match up later on tonight against the former WWE Divas Champion, Paige and the newcomer, India. What are your thoughts on this match up?" Tom Phillips asked the girls.

" It's very funny how a two time FORMER Divas Champion and a some call newbie be working together and thinking that they can take on The American Bad-Ass and The Kayafraction! There's a reason why we are the best damn Divas in the company! Paige have no business here in WZW, She suppose to be in the big league and India, doesn't know any idea what she up against! This is not a talent show or some make believe princess fairytales...This is wrestling! Which she honestly don't know." Honour said.

" That's right! Here in the WZW is what we love! We love wrestling and giving the fans what they want! India on the other hand, doesn't know a clue about wrestling! She is the next Eva Marie that's for sure.{ _Laugh_ } But, it doesn't matter because that Anti-Bitch and That trick is about to get their ass whope tonight!" Kaya said as they got interrupted by The Chairman, Mrs. Stephanie McMahon.

Stephanie McMahon is wearing her nice black suit that's she usually wears sometimes. Stephanie made this cocky grin in her face as she was about to laughed.

" Honour, Kaya! It's an honor to met you girls! I have watch your match on the WWE Network and let me tell you it was amazing! You girls are the greatest women's wrestler in WZW era. But, there's still a WZW Women's Championship that hasn't been claim yet." Stephanie said.

Both Honour Wallace and Kaya look at each other as they were being quiet.

" I know that Paige and India ruin you're match to become WZW Women's Championship and I know that you guys want to tear them apart. But, do you honestly think you guys can trust each other? You guys hate each other remember or you guys forgot. But, I'm here wish you girls the best of luck on you're match." Stephanie McMahon said as she walks away and leaving Honour and Kaya questioned each other.

* * *

" That was very crazy! Do you guys think that Honour or Kaya will trust each other?" Jerry The King Lawyer questioned.

" I'm not sure but, I'm sure will find out soon or later." Jason said.

The lighting in the arena turned to red and gold as The Example of Excellence, Felix "Fenix" Shaw appears on stage.

 **I Am-Dale Oliver (2012 Remix)**

Felix cam out on stage wearing a orange Headband, Black Pro Wrestling Tights but with Gold Stars on the sides. Felix also wears one black elbow pad and a white wristband and a pair of black boots with white kick pads with a flame design with a Hooded Black Studded Leather Jacket over his Ring attire.

The bell ding three times as Felix was pumping the crowd while jumping up and down.

" The Following is a Six man Tag Elimination match, and it's schedule for one fall! Introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts weight 220 pounds, Felix!" Lillian Garcia announced him.

" Here we are live in Los Vegas, Nevada as we getting ready for the six man elimination match!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" Only two more weeks until the next PPV, " Fast and Furious!" Jason got excited.

Felix got on top of the turnbuckle as he raises both of his arms while making an "X" symbol as he interact with the fans.

The fireworks were shooting crazy as Sam Shield's theme entrance came on.

 **Perfect Pillow by CHON**

Sam Shields appears on stage as he was walking down the ramp with his Intercontinental Championship around his waist. Sam Shields wears a grey flak jacket, with black MMA gloves, black Muay Thai Trunks with a silver lining. Black Boots, knee pads and kickpads.

" And his partner, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sam Shields!" Lillian Garcia announced as the crowd cheer for him.

And last the lighting of the arena turned blue and purple as Peter Albany theme entrance came on.

 **" Immortals" by Fall Out Boys**

Peter Albany appears on stage as he marching down the ramp and into the ring. Peter wears a grey shirt that say "Confederacy King" with black and white pants and a pair of black wrestling boots.

" And there is the King of Confederacy, Peter Albany!" Derek said.

" The last two months, both Peter Albany and Sam Shields have some words from each other as it looks like Peter is going for the Intercontinental Championship."

Sam Shields stare down at Peter Albany really hard as he don't like the guy at all. Peter Albany got inside the ring as stare hard at Sam Shields an the Intercontinental Championship title.

Felix was trying to make peace between Sam Shields and Peter Albany as want to focus on their match with " The Brothers of the Fall".

Meanwhile, the fireworks shoot out with flames out of nowhere as The Brothers of the Fall entrance theme came on.

 **" Pain by Three Grace" by Pain**

The Brothers of the Fall walk up on stage as the crowd was hype about seeing the Brothers of the Fall.

Azriel, Rhage, and Tohrment came out on stage as they were walking down the ramp slowly while looking very creepy. The Brothers of the Fall stare down hard at Felix, Peter Albany and Sam Shields as they have plans for them.

" The Brothers of the Fall will make their in ring debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said. " Last week, The Brothers of the Fall made their debut as they made a statement to The Mississippi Boys and The Jones Bros. that will be the next WZW Tag Team Champion!"

" I believe that The Tag Team sable is getting stronger and stronger every day!" Derek said.

The Brothers of Fall stare down at their opponents with a creepy smile on their face.

The bell ding three times as Peter Albany and Tohrment was facing each other in the ring. Peter and Tohrment circle round each other as face found a way to kick Peter directly in the gut. Tohrment punch Peter in the face as Tohrment have Peter Albany on the corner of the turnbuckle and was kicking his gut multiple times as the referee told him to back away.

Tohrment stand back away from Peter Albany as he was going to punch Peter in the face again. Peter Albany reverse it as he multiple punches Tohrment in the face as he was hollering. Peter grab Tohrment by his head and run his head on the other side of the top of the turnbuckle. Peter Albany knife edge chop Tohrment directly in the chest as he gave him a big boot.

" What you guys think about that?" Peter hollered as the crowed was cheering for him. Peter Albany grab Tohrment by his left leg and drag him toward where Felix and Sam Shields was.

Peter Albany act like he was going to tag Sam Shields but, he tag Felix instead which Sam Shields got really pissed about it. Felix and Peter Albany double team on Tohrment as they bend both of his legs which Peter got out of the ring and stand on the apron with Sam Shields.

Felix goes for the pin in 1,2 as Tohrment kick out on two. Felix put Tohrment in a headlock submission hold as Tohrment was trying to break free. Tohrment raise up as he elbow Felix in the gut multiple times as he clotheslam him on the mat.

The referee pull Tohrment out the way to give Felix some space, while the referee have his back turn. Sam Shields pull Felix out of the ring and went for the Death Yon 5 (Discus Boot) on Felix who was his tag team partner.

The crowed was so confused about what's going on here with Sam Shields.

" I was suppose to be tag first not you!" Sam Shields stomp Felix hard and was attacking him as he run him over to the black barricade. Peter Albany came up behind Sam Shields as he gave him " Bull Hammer" in the face and knock him down.

" You wanna vent at somebody! Show me what you got Champ!" yelled Peter Albany. Peter Albany turns around as Tohrment got on top of the turnbuckle and did the Final Tohrment (630 senton) on Peter Albany and knock him down hard.

Suddenly, Azriel and Rhage join in the party as they just beat down Felix, Peter and Sam Shields down until The Jones Bros entrance came on.

 **This Life-Sons of Anarchy**

Zack and Jacob Jones ran down the ramp and starting to attack The Brothers Of The Fall. Zack started attacking Rhage as he was punching in the face multiple times while Jacob was fighting off Azriel. Peter Albany got up as he was fighting Tohrment but, Tohrment manage to head butted Peter.

Tohrment turns around and Felix Hurricanrana him outside of the ring as the crowed goes wild.

" Come on!" Felix yelled so loud.

" **Holy Shit!** " chanted the WZW crowed as they was excited about the segment here.

Suddenly, the lights went out for a moment like The Wyatt Family and then, came back on as The Mississippi Boys, Winchester, Duke and Billy Bob appear out of nowhere as Felix, Peter, Sam Shields, and The Jones Bros was already knock out cold.

Duke have already picking up Rhange while Billy Bob have picking up Tohrment as they tombstone them at the same time outside the ring while Winchester went for a sister Abigail on Azriel as the crowed was so hype about The Mississippi Boys.

" Follow The Buzzards! We represent the rebal flag! We don't give a damn about Black Panthers crap because you guys will always bow down to us!" Winchester said as Duke and Billy Bob hold up the confederate flag while Winchester was on his knees laughing so loud.

Some of the crowd boo them while some cheer for them.

" This has gotten personal for The Mississippi Boys." Jerry The Lawyer said.

" Not only they made a statement to The Jones Bros, The Brothers of the Fall, Felix, and Peter but, They made a statement to the WZW Universe about the Confederate Flag." Jason.

" Can they really say that on television? This will actually starts trouble in The WZW." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" I don't know, will be right back when The Divas Champion, Raya takes on Brie Gage next!" Derek said.

 _ **To Be Continued on part 2. I hope I didn't offend anybody this what The Mississippi Boys is portrayed.**_


	9. 2-17-16 part 2

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **On My Own-CFO$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2 of Live from Mandalay Bay Events Center Las Vegas, NV**

The camera was angle back toward the stage as a new WZW Superstar will make their debut right now. The lighting of the arena turned scary white and black looking as fireworks was shooting out on stage.

 **Fear- Disturbed**

Leonardo "Leo" di Reo came out on stage as he make his debut on WZW. The crowed was cheering for Leo as they was glad that he finally shows up in WZW: Sunday Night Heat. Leo is quiet, no-nonsense, sharp-tongued but vengeful, psychopathic and unpredictable wild card who doesn't socialize with anybody due to his scary looks. He tends to attack backstage to any wrestler who defeats him and does not show gentlemanly behavior.  
Leo has a black eyes, with a small but sharp nose, medium-sized mouth with straight short auburn hair and heavy body set.

Leo wears a black tank top with a Dean Ambrose logo, with navy blue jogging pants and football cleats.

The bell ding three times as Lillian Garcia make the announcement. " This match is schedule for one fall, from Southern Tuscany, Italy weight 399 pounds. Leo di Reo!" Lillian Garcia introduced Leo di Reo.

" Leo di Reo finally made his debut in the WZW. We heard so much about Leo di Reo. Leo Leo is very quiet, no-nonsense, sharp-tongued but vengeful, psychopathic and unpredictable wild card who doesn't socialize with anybody due to his scary looks. Leo is defiantly the guy that no one wants to mess with." Jason said.

" WZW:Sunday Night Heat is just getting bigger every single time." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Leo di Reo walk down the ramp as he was giving the fans a high five while he go inside the ring as he was bouncing like Brock Lesner as he was to face his opponent.

The lighting of the arena turned grey as raven birds was flying up on stage while making sounds as Leo di Reo's opponent came out on stage.

 **hail to the king by advenged seven fold**

Jon sheamus appears on stage for the first time as well. Jon sheamus looks actually like dean ambrose in the face with triple h long blonde hair. Jon sheamus was wearing trench coat and a undertaker hat with a pair of shorts that are just like John Cena with a pair of black/white Nike Son of the force shoes on. Jon sheamus is very nice and helpful but, he can tricky also.

" Oh boy!" said Derek said.

" weight 246 pounds, Jon sheamus!" Lillian Garcia announced as she got out of the ring. Jon sheamus was grinning as he was smiling down at Leo di Reo as he got inside of the ring as he took off his trench coat and his hat. Jon got on top of the turnbuckle as he raise both of his arms like Triple H as he roared so loud to the crowed as they cheer for him.

" Jon Sheamus made his debut in WZW also as he will be facing Leo di Reo." Derek said. " This is really something that the WZW Universe will be looking toward to. Also, WZW: Fast and Furious PPV is building up as it going to be next week and then, it will be the road to WZW first ever WrestleMania!"

" Make sure you buy your tickets to both Fast & Furious and WZW: WrestleMania 1 on ticketmaster." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

The bell ding three times as Leo di Reo and Jon Sheamus stare at each other down hard while Leo charge for to attack Jon Sheamus but, Jon Sheamus manage to multiple punches Leo di Reo in the face and punching him directly in the gut. Leo di Reo knee Jon Sheamus directly in the gut three time as he have Jon Sheamus against the ropes.

Leo di Reo was walking toward Jon Sheamus but, Jon Sheamus manage to trip Leo di Reo and have him falling outside of the ring which the crowed was in shock about this match up. Jon Sheamus roll outside the ring as he grab Leo di Reo as he twirl him around and run him down into the barricade.

Jon Sheamus grab Leo di Reo again as he walk toward the side of the apron and slam Leo's head on the apron which Leo di Reo fell down hard on the floor mat. Jon Sheamus was getting so aggressive but, he was grinning hard about it.

Jon Sheamus grabs Leo di Reo again as he slam his head on the announcement table as the crowed was very in shock.

 **" Oh" said the crowed.**

" Jon Sheamus is making a name for himself as he beat the living hell outta Leo di Reo." said Jason.

Leo di Reo was on the floor as Jon Sheamus raise him up as he was multiple punches Leo di Reo directly in the face as Leo was hollering in pain. Leo di Reo got up as he walking from Jon Sheamus as Jon Sheamus was following him from behind.

Leo di Reo turn around so quick as he kick Jon Sheamus directly in the gut as he lift Jon Sheamus and run him from the back of the apron as Jon Sheamus roared into pain.

Leo di Reo grab Jon Sheamus and run over toward the barricade as Jon Sheamus flip over and fall where the crowed was seating at as the crowed was cheering so loud.

Leo di Reo was getting so pissed off at Jon Sheamus as he about to go extreme on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Leo di Reo walk over toward the announcement table as he grab a black steel chair as he slam it on the steel stairs as the crowed like where this is going.

Leo di Reo hop over from the barricade where Jon Sheamus is but, Jon Sheamus manage to raise up as he clotheslam him while he was on top of the barricade and fall down to the floor mat as the crowed was cheering so loud.

" Holy shit! Jon Sheamus is making an impact on WZW!" Jason said.

Jon Sheamus was taking a deep breath as he hop over outside the ring. Jon Sheamus was laughing so hard as he was speaking to the WZW Universe.

" I was just being helpful!" Jon Sheamus said the crowed boo him.

Jon Sheamus walk toward to Leo di Reo as Leo di Rio kick him in the gut and roll him back in the ring while Leo di Reo walk over toward the steel chair and grab it and head back inside the ring.

Before Leo di Reo could get in the ring good, Jon Sheamus gave Leo di Reo a high knee directly in the jaw as Leo di Reo laying on the mat as he was trying to get up. Jon Sheamus was mocking Leo di Reo as he laughing so hard.

Jon Sheamus grab Leo di Reo as he run him outside of the ring and Leo di Reo fall outside of the ring.

" This is one of the greatest matches that both Leo di Reo and Jon Sheamus had here so far and this is their first time being here in the WZW and it feel like they been here for a while." Derek said.

Jon Sheamus roll outside of the ring to grab Leo di Reo as he ran and slam Leo di Reo's head into the steel stairs. Leo di Reo was laying on the floor mat as he was taking a bunch of deep breath before Jon Sheamus grabs him.

Jon Sheamus got him up as Leo di Reo reverse Jon Sheamus as he German Suplex him outside of the ring which the crowed was so hype about this match up.

" Holy crap!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

The crowed was getting so hype about it as they chanted " **This is Awesome!** "

" Got him directly in the spine." Jason said.

Leo di Reo grinned so hard as he lift up Jon Sheamus and slam his head onto the announcement table. Leo di Reo lift up Jon Sheamus again as he suplex him onto the announcement table as the table has been broken down as the crowed was s hype about it.

the bell ding three times as a bunch of referee was pushing him away from Jon Sheamus while calming him down.

" You're winner is Leo di Reo." said Lillian Garcia as Jon Sheamus came out of nowhere as he JKO( brogue kick) Leo di Reo in the face which the crowed was so hype about it. Jon Sheamus lift up Leo di Reo as he powerbomber (jackknife powerbomb) him outside of the ring as the crowed was so excited.

" **Holy Shit!** " chanted the crowed.

" You think your better than me! Let's see who's the better man in Fast&Furious!" yelled Jon Sheamus as his music hits.

 **hail to the king by advenged seven fold**

" Looks like Jon Sheameus is making a statement here in WZW." said Derek.

" Jon Sheameus will go one on one with Leo di Reo again next week in Fast & Furious!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" Let's take a good look backstage with Honour Wallace and Kaya." said Jason.

* * *

Backstage:

Honour Wallace was walking away from Kaya as Kaya was calling her name so she can talk to her.

" Honour, Honour wait!" Kaya yelled her name.

" What!" Honour said as she rolled her eyes when turn around to see Kaya's face.

" What's wrong with you! I'm trying to talk to you woman to woman and you can't respond to me? Is this about what Stephanie McMahon say earlier? You cannot trust that woman! She cruel and will try to twist your mind. What we are about to do is to take on both Paige and India. We need each other right?" Kaya said as she held her hand out for Honour as Honour shook her hand and force Kaya close to her.

" This is the only time that I would be working with you, after that we will get back to business for the Women's Championship." Honour said.

" Agree." said Kaya.

" Let's go kick some Wallace ass!" Honour said.

" And show em who's Flawless!" Kaya grinned so hard.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The match is back on as the main event for the Divas Tag Team match is starting. The lights of the arena turned black and white as fake crystal jewelry was falling down from the arena like rain as India's music pops up.

 **"Cali baby" by Candice Nelson (BET's The Westbrooks's theme song)**

The bell ding three times as India make appearance on stage as the red carpet was all down the ramp and the paparazzi were taking photos of her just like the WWE Diva, Melina. India wears her white glasses that's are Louis Vutton with a Winter Luxury Women's Outerwear Long sleeve Mink Faux Fur coat long jacket white long mink faux rabbit fur. India wrestling attire is the same as WWE Sasha Banks but, a little bit different, her gear color was sky blue and white.

" This Divas Tag Team match is schedule for one fall, introducing first from San Diego, California weight 128 pounds, she call herself The Princess of WZW, India!" Lillian Garcia announced.

India took off her white shade glasses as she put it on top of her head while she walking down the ramp. India was switching her hips as she talking mess to the crowed while rolling her eyes at them as she step on the steel stairs and into the ring. India took off her Winter Luxury Women's Outerwear Long sleeve Mink Faux Fur coat long jacket white long mink faux rabbit fur as she showing off her wrestling gear while flipping her hair.

The lighting of the arena turned purple as the crowed was cheering for the WWE Diva, Paige.

 **Stars In The Night-CFO$**

Paige came out on stage as she made a fake grin and skipping down the ramp like she always do until she stops on the side of the apron.

" Her tag team partner weight 120 pounds from Norwich, England, Paige!" Lillian Garcia introduced the WWE Diva, Paige.

Paige got on top of the apron as she took of her jacket and start screaming as she swing her jacket. Paige got inside the ring as she stand on top of the apron as she screams so loud.

" THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Paige screams as the crowed was cheering for her. Paige got off the turnbuckle as she hugged her pal, India.

The lighting of the arena turned red & blue as Honour Wallace entrance came on.

 **American Bad Ass**

Honour Wallace appears on stage as the crowed was cheering for her. Honour was wearing her black tank top shirt that say " Honour 3:16" with a Detroit Red Wings hoodie with baggy blue jeans and red and white Nikes.

Honour was giving the WZW fans a high five while she keep her attention both Paige and India while India was talking smack about Honour.

" You an't shit boo-boo!" India yelled. "GirlBye!"

Honour stand outside of the ring as she waiting on her tag team partner. The lighting of the arena turned purple and pink as Kaya's music came on.

 **"Flawless"-Beyoncé**

Kaya came out on stage as the crowed was really cheering for her. Kaya walking down the ramp while she was switching as she know that she is The Flawless Queen in WZW. Kaya stand next to Honour as she gave her a handshake and slide inside the ring together as they was about to attack both Paige and India but, India and Paige roll outside of the ring as Honour and Kaya was standing on the ropes as they was talking to both India and Paige.

" What's wrong Anti-Diva? I thought you was Diva of Tomorrow not Diva of Yesterday." Kaya yelled.

" Get in here Princess." Honour was calling India out.

" You mess with the wrong one!" India yelled at both Paige and Kaya.

" We shall be back on commercial break." Jason said.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The match was starting as Honour and Paige in the ring while Kaya and India was standing outside of the ring. Honour and Paige was circling around each other as Paige was holding her hand out for Honour to shake her hand and Honour was totally confused as she had her head turn toward the referee while Paige kick Honour directly in the gut.

Paige push Honour against the ropes as Honour ran in full speed and lift Paige up for a Alabama Slam (Made in Detroit) on the mat hard as Paige roll over to tag India in.

India got inside of the ring as she screams while running to attack Honour but, Honour lift India up as Rolling Fireman Carry Slam (Honour Roll) India on the mat as the crowed was cheering for Honour.

Honour goes for the pin in 1,2 and India kick out on two. Honour got India up as she run and hit India's head on the top of the turnbuckle as she tag in her partner, Kaya as she was still punching India's face.

Kaya got inside of the ring and both Honour and Kaya push India against the ropes as she ran back in full speed as both Honour and Kaya work together and Powerplex India on the mat as Kaya goes for the pin and India kick out on two.

" Come on India!" screamed Paige.

Kaya raise India up as she push her toward the other side of the turnbuckle which India hurt her back on the steel pole while Kaya chick kick India directly in the face which the crowed was so hype about the Divas match up.

Kaya went to get India back up which India kick Kaya directly in the gut as she lift her up and was going for the super Backbreaker with WWE Bobby Lashley style but, Kaya reverse it as she flip over and ran to punch Paige in the face. India ran to charge at Kaya to punch Kaya in the face but, Kaya move out of the way as India accidently punch her own tag team partner, Paige in the face which Paige fell out outside of the ring.

India was in shock as she was making sure that Paige was okay but, Kaya got her while she was distracted as she went for a roll up pin and India kick out on two.

India grab Kaya by her hair as she was talking smack about her.

" Who do you think you are huh!" yelled India as she push Kaya on the other side of the turnbuckle. India went charging after Kaya as Kaya elbow India in the face as she grab India by her hair as she wraps her arm around India's neck as if performing a sleeper hold, then climbs to the second rope and hangs India by the neck as she was going for the Hangman's coke. The referee was counting in 1,2,3 to release from India.

While the referee got distracted to watch over India and Honour slickly superkick Kaya directly in the face hard while she was standing on top of the turnbuckle and Kaya fell and hit her head on the steel stairs and was on the floor. The crowed was booing Honour while Honour act like nothing happened.

Paige went to grab Kaya and roll her out the ring as India goes for the pin in 1,2,3 and India and Paige wins the match.

 **"Cali baby" by Candice Nelson (BET's The Westbrooks's theme song)**

" And your winner by pinfall, India and Paige." Lillian Garcia announced the winners as India and Paige was celebrating their wins until Honour hit India from behind and knock her down while she kick Paige directly in the gut and powerbomb her on the mat hard and knock Paige out as she did the same to both India an Kaya as everyone was knock out cold.

Honour grabs the microphone as she grin really hard, " No disrespect! But, this is just business and there will be only one Women's Champion in the WZW and that's me!" Honour yelled as the crowed boo her.

" Fuck you! You got damn pussy crowed!" yelled Honour.

 **American Bad Ass**

" And Honour has risen from above!" Jason said.

" Looks like she took Stephanie's advice." Derek said.

" Got night everyone! see you next week!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.


	10. WZW: FALL OUT 2

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **WZW FALLOUT**

 **Backstage:**

Eden Stiles interviewing backstage with the newest WZW Superstar, Jon Sheamus as she was going ask him why did he go brutal and attack Leonardo "Leo" di Rio after the match was over.

" I'm here with the newest Superstar, Jon Sheamus." said Eden Stiles as Jon Sheamus appears on the TV screen.

" What is it Eden!" Jon Sheamus yelled in a loud tone of his voice.

" You and Leonardo came out with an incredible match tonight in Las Vegas, Nevada as the both of you debuted at the same time." Eden Stiles said.

" Of course I'm incredible! I'm greatest Superstar that WZW and WWE has ever seen! I work so damn hard to get to where I am today! I waiting my whole life waiting on my opportunity to wrestle on WZW. I'm tired of just wrestling on live event for WZW and not making it on the big roster of WZW." said Jon Sheamus. " Majority that I see who gets more opportunity is Troy Mercer, Chris War, Valor, and Si-Ray. These are amateurs! You got Troy Mercer who call himself the Warrior and being the copycat of Roman Reigns! Then, you got Chris who don't know what to decide on his last name to Blake to War, then, you got Valor who haven't been on WZW that long but, he still gets a lot of opportunity as ever then, there's Si-Ray, a guy who shouldn't call himself a Wrestler!

I'm the future of the WZW era, and I'm here to take over!"

" After the match, you did attack Leonardo when he beat you tonight. So, why did you attack Leonardo?" Eden Stiles asked him.

Jon Sheamus busted out laughing as he stare at Eden with a cold look on his face, " You wanna know why I attack Leonardo? The reason I attack Leonardo is because I hate loosing! I hate loosing a match! I should have won the match! Not some psychopathic who doesn't have friends because he is very quiet! This isn't over! I will take on Leonardo next week in Fast & Furious!"

* * *

 **Backstage: Superstars Locker Room**

JoJo was interviewing backstage with both Chris War and Valor Wallace as she want to talk about Chris and Valor rival with B. Money and Marco Colón as they will be facing in Fast & Furious next week in the WWE Network.

" Here at this time, Chris War and Valor Wallace!" JoJo said as both Chris and Valor appear on the TV screen as they was looking very pissed off of what have happened to Chris War's girlfriend, Crystal.

" Tonight was very personal about what have happened tonight..." before JoJo could finished her words out, Chris War exploded as he was fussing and letting his anger out.

" You damn right! This is very personal when it comes to my girlfriend!" yelled Chris. " bitch ass and his jackass friend, Marco Colón have the nerve to attack my girlfriend, Crystal from behind! They have cross the line! is trying to test me because he was so damn mad that I have join Team Troy! But, that doesn't matter! Coming next week, there will be busted head blood all over he ring when we beat the crap outta them!"

" That's right! We will show em who's the better team! And Marco Colón better watch his back because they will be living in our hell!" Valor got serious as him and Chris War fist bomb each other and walk away.


	11. WZW: Sunday Night Heat 3-10-16 Kick Off!

WZW: Sunday Night Heat

 _ **On My Own-CFO$**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Live from Kay Bailey Hutchinson Convention Center-Dallas, TX.**_

The camera was angle toward the stage as the fireworks was shooting up in the air. The camera was angling toward the crowed and the whole arena of Kay Bailey Hutchinson Convention Center-Dallas,TX.

" Welcome back to WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" said Jason Thompson. " Where the future of wrestling begins! We are a month away from the Road To WrestleMania!"

The lights of the arena turned red and white as Peyton " Double P" Levesque entrance song came on.

 **King of Kings-by** **Motörhead**

" And here comes The Authority of the announcement of we been waiting for." said Jason Thompson.

Peyton and his sister, Chelsea Levesque came out on stage as Peyton was holding his sister's hand while Chelsea was waving at the crowd. Peyton was wearing a nice black suit with a white dress shirt, red tie and a pair of black dressy shoe while Chelsea was wearing a black dressy top with a red skirt and a pair of black heels on.

" Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the principal owner and CEO of WWE, Peyton and Chelsea Levesque! The Authority!" Lillian Garcia announced.

" We have learned a little The Authority will be kicking off WZW: Sunday Night Heat tonight." said Jason Thompson.

The camera angle from backstage as all the WZW Superstars and Divas are watching backstage from the TV screen to see Peyton and Chelsea Levesque walking down the ramp and into the ring.

" There you see the entire WZW locker-room waiting for what the announcement could be." said Jason. " Derek, there's been some controversy about what have happened to Troy Mercer and The Authority. Peyton Levesque tweeted on Twitter that " WZW Universe will get the shocking news that they have ever seen! And it's going to shake the WZW Universe to it's core!"

" The Authority couldn't even enjoy the WWE FastLane on the WWE Network because somebody stick their nose where it didn't belong. Troy Mercer didn't have no respect for the Authority and he is hurting himself and his teammates, Chris War, Valor Wallace, Jean Dubois, and Alex Carter as well." said Derek.

" Use the #TheAnnouncement of where the excited announcement begins." Jason said.

Peyton and Chelsea Levesque is inside the ring as they was waving at the crowed which the crowed is booing them for setting up Troy Mercer two weeks ago when Wolfgang and Si-Ray attacked him.

Peyton and Chelsea look up in the air as they pointing at the big sign that say " WZW: WrestleMania 1" inside the arena which they both started laughing.

" Hello Everyone! Welcome To WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" yelled Chelsea as the crowed was cheering so loud. " Before we get into our major announcement...I think it's important when we talk about how WWE has gotten so far, FastLane was incredible!"

" You beat! And my buddy, Kevin Owens is the Intercontintal Champion!" Peyton said.

" It really was but, it also been some controversy on social media that Roman Reigns shouldn't deserve to when a shot to face our father, Triple H for The World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania 32. Even though, Roman is injured with a broken nose thanks for my father, Triple H." Peyton said.

" That maybe but, Roman Reigns will not compete to WrestleMania 32, as always The Authority always win! And that what's best for business." Chelsea said on the microphone as the crowed boo them.

" It really is what's best for business Chelsea. I just really hope that the Samoan Dynasty can move on with the movement of WWE. But, not only was the WWE was full of controversy, What happened two weeks ago on WZW: Sunday Night Heat was full of controversy." said Peyton.

" That's right, it was mind blowing going on social media, but, tonight we going to something about." said Chelsea.

" At the end of the day we can't let something some punks like the lame ass Team Troy take over of MY show! Especially Troy Mercer." said Peyton.

" **Troy,Troy!** " chanted the crowed as Peyton and Chelsea look around the arena as people was cheering for Troy Mercer.

" I don't care how you chant for Troy Mercer because Troy is nothing but a big jackass! He came out in this very ring two weeks ago and was trying to attack my little sister! Luckily I didn't fire his ass but, Wolfgang and Si-Ray double team on Troy and show em who the boss around here!"

" Troy and his lame crew wouldn't stand a chance with Team Si-Ray or the Authority it self! If Valor Wallace, Chris War, Jean Dubois or Alex Carter stupid enough to join Team Troy then, they will catch hell for the rest of their entire life!" Chelsea yelled at the microphone.

" The Question is should Troy Mercer should be still be the WZW World Heavyweight Champion and go to the WZW:WrestleMania 1?" Peyton said on the microphone as the crowed cheer for him.

Before Chelsea could even speak the lighting in the arena turned orange and red as Troy Mercer entrance came on.

 **Powerman 5000 "Bombshell"**

Peyton and Chelsea Levesque wasn't happy at all when they hear Troy Mercer's music pops up as they turn around from the crowed and face Troy Mercer as he enter the ring. The crowed have their phone and camera ready when Troy Mercer spotted in the arena. The spotlight aim it at Troy Mercer who was standing where the crowed was seating at as he was holding the gold platform belt of the WZW World Heavyweight Championship around his waist.

Troy was wearing his WZW shirt that say " The Legend Warrior Of All" with an ancient Roman Warrior Strength symbol on it which Troy's shirt is available at the WZW Shop.

" Well, here's the man who is the World Heavyweight Champion. I have to ask you Derek, who should Troy Mercer face at WZW:WrestleMania 1?" asked Jason.

" Troy coming down here as Troy will answer both Chelsea and Peyton will answer their question." Derek said.

Troy Mercer was walking down the steps toward the ring while fans was patted him on the shoulder and back. Troy look up toward the ring as he face Peyton and Chelsea outside of the ring as he jump over the black barricade and walk on the steps and into the ring.

" Whatever they gotta say to Troy Mercer, they will have to say it to his face." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Troy Mercer walk up toward in front of Peyton Levesque as he was five feet directly in his face as he was very pissed off at Peyton Levesque along with Chelsea Levesque.

Chelsea stand back behind her brother, Peyton as she let him deal with the Troy problem.

" So, You telling me when I earn and won for the WZW World Heavyweight Championship belt at Hell In A Cell, And you just gonna take that away from because of the bullshit what your sister has cost? Oh Hell No!" Troy cursed as the crowed was cheering so loud for Troy.

Peyton and Troy were looking eye to eye as the both of them wanna rip each other apart. Peyton was running his mouth at Troy as Chelsea have to break it up. Chelsea got between her brother, Peyton Levesque and Troy Mercer as she started to speak on her behalf.

" Peyton please calm down! You don't need to stood down his ignorant level." said Chelsea. " Troy, you don't have the right to bust up in here and thinking that you talk back to us? We are The Authority! You was the reason why you can't go on to WZW:WrestleMania 1 next month. You have the nerve to embarrassed me in front of the live audience so, the payback is a bitch!"

Troy Mercer was staring hard at both Peyton and Chelsea Levesque as he wanna beat the both out of them. The crowed was getting upset that Troy Mercer may not make it to WZW: WrestleMania 1.

Suddenly, the lighting of the arena turned red and yellow as a new WZW Superstar debut on the WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena**

" Wait a minute!" yelled Jerry The King Lawyer.

" What the hell, Is that who I think it is?" Jason said.

Peyton, Chelsea, and Troy Mercer looking toward the stage to see who is coming out on stage.

The new WZW Superstar, John Bouchie appear on stage as he was wearing his red and white Jersey that say " Thug Motivation" in the front with blue writing as on the back it say " Bouchie 11" in blue writing with a pair of blue shorts and a pair of red and white Air Jordans. John Bouchie was wearing his red and white snapback hat that " Thug Motivation" in blue writing with a pair black shades, gold chains around his neck and wearing two brass knuckle that say " Thug Motivation".

" It's John Bouchie! John has finally made his debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said.

" WZW: Sunday Night Heat has shaken into it's core!" Derek said.

John Bouchie was standing on the apron as he took his shades off and gotten inside of the ring while he stare at Peyton, Chelsea, and Troy Mercer with a mean look on his face as he have the microphone in his hand. The crowed was cheering for John Bouchie as they was glad to see him here in live of the arena of Kay Bailey Hutchinson Convention Center-Dallas,TX.

" Are we seriously having a argument here over some punk ass who wanna be the face of the company and be the next Roman Reigns?" asked John Bouchie. " I have been watching the WZW: Sunday Night Heat every since the show was premiere and the whole damn time Troy Mercer has always been the attention of WZW. People might call you "The Legend Warrior Of All" but, to me you are The Legend P-ssy Of All!"

The crowed goes " **Oh-He just say that!** " chant.

Troy Mercer laughed it off as he hold up his microphone and started speaking, " And who the hell you supposed to be? The bootleg of John Cena of his Thuganomics days?" Troy questioned him. " Listen, Umm-John, this conversation doesn't concern you! You are the just a newbie Superstar that wants attention like the rest of them. So, if you don't mind."

" I'll leave you along Champ but, before I go, I wanna give you this..." John said as he throw the microphone at Troy Mercer and super punch Troy Mercer directly in the face with his brass knuckle as he was knocking Troy down.

John Bouchie got on top of Troy and was punching Troy with both of his brass knuckle and was busting Troy's head wide open as blood was spreading inside the ring. John Bouchie got up as he was taking his shirt off and showing off his muscular body abs and biceps as he was pump up.

Troy Mercer raise up as he was dizzy because his head was busted wide open as he turn and face John Bouchie which John Bouchie lift Troy up and did his finisher, "AA/FU" John Bouchie kneel down on one knee and simultaneously grabs hold of Troy Mercer's thighs with one arm and Troy Mercer's arms with his other arm. He then pulls Troy on his shoulders and then rises up slightly, using the motion to push Troy off of his shoulders, flipping him to the mat on to his back.

John Bouchie grabs one of the Troy's legs, and places the Troy's ankle between his thighs. John Bouchie then lies on top of Troy Mercer's back and locks his arms around Troy's head. John Bouchie then pulls back stretching Troy's back, neck, and knee as he was doing the STF.

Troy was hollering in pain as he was tapping out as he was going to pass out. John Bouchie keep on holding onto Troy until he pass out and let go of him. John Bouchie raise up as he grab the WZW World Heavyweight Championship in his hand and was holding it up in the air.

" Looks like John Bouchie made it clear that he is going for The World Heavyweight Championship!" said Jerry The King Lawyer.

John Bouchie throws the gold platform belt on Troy Mercer's back as he pass out while he walks out of the ring which the crowed boo him.

" We also heard the announcement from the Authority that the WZW World Heavyweight Championship is going to be a ten man Elimination match with The WZW Champion, Troy Mercer vs Si-Ray vs Wolfgang vs John Bouchie vs Alex Carter vs Jean DuBois vs Ced vs Alex Turner vs Gregory O'Leary vs Shane Raimen next week on WZW Fast & Furious!" Jason said.

* * *

 **Backstage:**

Alex Turner is walking backstage with his manager, Alexa Bliss as he is ready for his match up with Ced.

" Coming up next, Alex Turner will face off with Ced next on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason said.


	12. 3-10-16 part 1

WZW: Sunday Night Heat

 _ **On My Own-CFO$**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Live from Kay Bailey Hutchinson Convention Center-Dallas, TX.**_

WZW: Sunday Night Heat is finally back on as the match up with Alex Turner and Ced is starting.

" We are back from live on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Before we start the match, let's look back what WZW Superstar, Ced has to say about the Ten Men Elimination match for the WZW World Heavyweight Championship." said Jason.

Backstage:

Ced is on the TV screen as looking aggressive and very confident about himself. Ced is wearing a black shirt that say " Degenerate CED" in white writing that's available on the WZW Shop with black trunks with " Degenerate CED" in white writing, black Kneepads, black wrist tape and a pair of black boots.

" It's time for a change in WZW: Sunday Night Heat when I become the new WZW World Heavyweight Champion!" Ced said. " I been busting my ass in and out the ring doing live events and promoting WZW and still haven't gotten my opportunity. Now since the belt is on the line and I'm in the 10 men Elimination match...I will take it seriously and beat the living hell out of nine guys to become the new WZW: World Heavyweight Championship!"

The lighting of the arena turned red as every screen was a White Rabbit red eye which it was very scary. Ced entrance music came on.

 **Kick Ass-** **Egyptian Central**

Ced came out on stage as he was doing the same entrance walks what WWE Ryback did when he came out on stage.

" It's Degenerate Ced time!" yelled Ced as he was walking own the ramp giving fans a high five.

" From Miami, Florida weight 245...CED!" JoJo announced Ced.

" We just finally heard the news that the ten men Elimination match for the WZW World Heavyweight Championship is on the line as Troy Mercer with face Ced, Wolfgang, Alex Turner, Si-Ray, John Bouchie, Jean Dubois, Alex Carter, Shane Raimen and Gregory O' Leary as one of these guys will be crown as the new WZW World Heavyweight Champion or Troy Mercer will regain his World Heavyweight Championship." said Jason.

Ced was very pump up about his match up with Alex Turner. As soon Ced turn his head toward the right, Wolfgang attack Ced as he super punch him directly in the face hard and Suplex City outside of the ring which the crowed was in shock what was going on.

" Oh god! What the hell!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" Wolfgang came out to attack Ced before the match started and Suplex City outside of the ring." Jason Thompson said.

Wolfgang was laughing so hard like it was really while Ced was hurt really bad.

" We will be back after the break." Jason said.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

Back on WZW: Sunday Night Heat, Ced is finally inside the ring with Alex Turner while Alexa Bliss was standing outside of the ring. The referee was checking on Ced to make sure if he was alright.

Ced nods his head as he was fine but, he was very pissed off at Wolfgang for attacking him before the match even started. Ced tries to get up by holding onto the ropes as he was prepare himself to face Alex Turner.

" Ced was been attack by Wolfgang blindsided." Jason said.

Alex Turner was getting closer to Ced which the referee back him away from Ced until Ced was ready to start the match.

" What you think gonna happened, it's all about the WZW World Heavyweight Championship." Derek Jackson said.

The referee went back toward Ced to make sure if he want to start the match as Alex Turner was running his mouth and was talking trash toward Ced. Ced nods his head as he told the ref to ring the bell.

The referee told the time keeper to ring the bell. The bell ding three times as the match was starting. Alex Turner threw a shirt at Ced's face as he ran up toward Ced by the corner and was multiple kicking him directly in the gut until the referee told him to back away.

Ced was trying to get away from Alex Turner but Alex put his left arm around Ced's neck and was punching Ced in the face twice as Ced was tring to crawl out of the ring.

" Take him down, bae!" Alexa Bliss ordered Alex Turner.

Alex Turner grab Ced as he was trying to go for a suplex but, Ced reverse it as he lift Alex Turner up in the air. Alex Turner hurried and jump off of Ced as he ran toward the corner of the turnbuckle.

Ced walk toward Alex Turner which Alex Turner superkick Ced in the face hard which Ced feel out of the ring. the referee was backing Alex Turner away while Alex was distracting the referee for Alexa Bliss to get her cheep lick in on Ced.

Alexa Bliss kick Ced directly in the balls and kick his face. Alexa Bliss hurried and walk away from Ced and pretending that she haven't did anything. The Crowed was booing Alexa Bliss for attacking Ced while the fans was cheering for him.

The referee was counting Ced out the ring while Ced was crawling as he was hurt in pain really bad. Ced hurried and went back in the ring when the referee stop at 9.

Alex Turner was keep kicking Ced in the face on every time he tried to raise up. Alex Turner went for a Tornado DDT as he went for the pin. Ced kick out on two as Alex Turner couldn't believe that Ced is still in the match.

" And Ced is still in the match!" Jason said. " Ced is not giving up just yet."

Ced crawl toward the ropes as Alex Turner uses his knee to press against Ced's neck against the rope while he was choking. Alex Turner punch Ced in the face which Ced balled up his fist and super punch Alex Turner in the face. Ced was multiple punching Alex Turner directly in the face as the crowed was cheering for him.

Ced push Alex Turner against the ropes as Alex Turner was running in full speed for Ced to spear him on the mat while he brought the aggressive side of him.

" Degenerate CED!" Ced hollered as Alexa Bliss distracted him while fussing at the referee. Ced was yelling at Alexa to get out of the ring.

Alex Turner was trying to go for a roll-up in but, Ced push him off from behind as he clotheslam him. Ced lift up Alex Turner as he was going for the Death Bomb (Roode Bomb). Ced take Alex Turner across his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Once Ced does a fireman's carry slam, extending the knee adjacent to Alex Turner face and neck. Ced then lands neck-first across the extended knee, snapping Alex Turner's neck in a similar manner to a shoulder neckbreaker.

Ced went for the pin in 1,2,3! And Ced wins the match while the crowed was happy that Ced wins the match.

 **Kick Ass-** **Egyptian Central**

" And your winner by pinfall, Ced!" JoJo introduce the winner.

" And Ced made a victory for tonight as he is ready to face his nine opponent at Fast & Furious." Jason said.

" This is defiantly going to be interesting." said Derek Jackson said.

* * *

Backstage:

Eden Stiles is backstage as she was about to interview a WZW Superstar, Gregory O'Leary who will go for the WZW World Heavyweight Title against nine other opponent at a 10 men Elimination match.

" Please welcome at this time, Gregory O'Leary." Eden Stiles introduce Gregory O'Leary. Gregory O'Leary "The Shinigami" came up backstage on TV with a devious cold look on his face. Gregory O'Leary was wearing a black tee with the same design as the robe which is now available on the WZW Shop, with a black jeans, black combat boots, and a scythe pendant around his neck.

" Gregory, you are one of the new guys in WZW, We heard that you are going to be apart of the 10 man Elimination match with nine other WZW Superstars including the WZW World Heavyweight Champion, Troy Mercer. So, tell me about what's your thought on your upcoming first PPV match?" Eden Stiles asked him.

" What's my thought for the WZW World Heavyweight Championship? Eden, do you even know me? I'm Gregory O' Leary, "The Shinigami"! I'm the best Superstar that WZW has ever had! We all know that Troy Mercer won't be champion for long. There will be a new champion at Fast & Furious and that's me." Gregory O' Leary said as he got interrupted by Shane Raimen which the crowds were excited to see Shane Raimen on TV as well.

Shane Raimen was wearing two black finger-less gloves, baggy black wrestling pant with green flames on them, black Wrestling boots with kick pads.

" Hold up, you think deserve to be champion? You just debut on WZW!" said Shane Raimen. " Why the hell do you honestly think that you deserve a title shot?"

" For the record Shane, I'm The soul reaper of wrestling, I'm worthy to have my first title shot for the WZW World Heavyweight Champion at Fast & Furious unlike you who lost the Intercontinental Championship against Sam Shields at PPV "Midnight"." said Gregory O' Leary.

" Are you saying you are better than me?" Shane Raimen questioned Gregory O' Leary as he got up in his face.

" I know I am, and I honestly know that you wouldn't have a chance to win the WZW World Heavyweight Championship because you will be the first one who will be Eliminated." Gregory O' Leary said as he will all up in Shane Raimen's face.

" Let's see about that in the ring tonight me vs you." Shane Raimen said as he was very serious in the face and walks off while leaving Gregory O' Leary very pissed.

* * *

Backstage:

The co-Chairman of WWE, Stephanie McMahon is walking backstage wearing Honour's red shirt that say " Honour the Riper" in black writing that available on the WZW Shop with blue diem jeans and a pair of black boots.

" That's going to be really interesting later on tonight, Shane Raimen vs Gregory O' Leary." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

" Coming up next, The co-Chairman of WWE, Stephanie McMahon has a very important news for the WZW Universe next!" Jason said.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

 **WZW: WrestleMania 1 Preview**

 **Song " My House" -Flo Rida**

 _ **(The beat of the song starts playing)**_

Showing clips of the crowd wearing their favorite WZW Superstars and Divas merchandise T-shirts and hats.

 _ **( Open Up The Champagne, POP! It's My House, Come on Turn Up!)**_

Showing clips of Peyton " Double P" making his entrance into the ring in front of a big crowd.

 _ **(Here A Knock On A Door And The Night Begins)**_

Honour Wallace came out on stage with her new attire as she playing a bad girl.

Winchester starts laughing and grinning so hard.

 _ **( Cause We Done This Before So You Come On In)**_

Clips of Alex Carter knocking someone out along with B. Money throwing up cash money in the air.

 _ **( Make Yourself At Home, Tell Me Where You Been)**_

Billy Bob and Duke was giving each other high five.

Wolfgang spear Troy Mercer.

Brianna (Brie) Gage rise both of her arms up in the air as she knows that she is the badass.

 _ **(Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this)**_

Pandora, the daughter of Stone Cold was standing on top of the turnbuckle as she splashing two cans of Light Bud Beer like her father, Stone Cold.

 _ **(Sometimes** **you gotta stay in)**_

a clip of Keith Styles was getting hype about it.

a clip of Ced Death Bomb (Roode Bomb) Alex Turner

 _ **(And you know where I live)**_

a clips of the Jones Bros. double team on Azriel.

Shane Raimen walking down to the ramp.

 _ **(Yeah, you know what we is)**_

India walking down the ramp as she knows she is the flawless beauty of WZW.

 _ **(Sometimes you gotta stay in, in)**_

Felix flying up in the air as he did a incredible flip and slam someone on the mat like the WWE Superstars, Neville did.

 _ **(Welcome To My House!)**_

Troy Mercer slam his fist on the mat as he look up to his opponent.

 _ **(Baby take control now!)**_

a clip of Zack Whrenburg who was dancing like Justin Beiber.

John Bouchie attack Troy Mercer with his brass knuckles.

 _ **(We can even slow down)**_

Valor Wallace running down the ramp so fast as he slid inside the ring.

a clip of Gregory O' Leary started laughing.

 _ **( We don't have to go out!)**_

a clip of Si-Ray using his finisher move " The Twist Of Fate of Si-Ray Mode" on Troy Mercer.

 _ **(Welcome To My House!)**_

Sam Shields hollered so loud so the crowed can hear him.

 _ **(Play The Music Too Loud!)**_

Kaya wearing red shade glasses like Sasha Banks as she have four bodyguards behind her.

 _ **(Show me what you do now!)**_

Jean Dubois came out as he was ready to fight.

 _ **( We don't have to go out!)**_

a clip of Chris War DDT Marco inside the ring.

 _ **WZW: WrestleMania I.**_

 _ **" Welcome To My House"**_

 _ **Coming Soon Next Month On FanFiction!**_


	13. 3-10-16 part 2

WZW: Sunday Night Heat

 _ **On My Own-CFO$**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Live from Kay Bailey Hutchinson Convention Center-Dallas, TX.**_

WZW: Sunday Night Heat is finally back on as The co-Chairmen of WWE and WZW, Stephanie McMahon entrance music came on as pink and purple lights was lit up.

 **"Welcome to the Queendom"** **by Jacki-O**

Stephanie McMahon came out on stage as she was wearing a red shirt that say " Honour The Riper". Stephanie McMahon was walking down the ramp with a smile on her face.

" The co-chairmen, Stephanie McMahon is here at WZW: Sunday Night Heat as she has an important message to the WZW Universe." Jason Thompson said.

" I wonder what it is that Stephanie McMahon have to say." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Stephanie McMahon is inside the ring while she was holding the microphone.

" Last Week on WZW: Sunday Night Heat was insanely good when my dear friend, Honour took down all three divas Paige, India, and Kaya with a powerbomb! I'm so proud of this woman, she have been work her ass off for this company so, please let me introduce to " The Riper of Horror! Honour Wallace!" Stephanie introduced as Honour's music came on as the lights of the arena were blue and white spotlights.

 **Superstar by Saliva**

Honour Wallace came out wearing a sexy black dress with a pair of silver glittered high heels on. Honour had her brown hair straighten with some red highlights and some make up.

Honour was switching as she was walking down the ramp as she look at the crowed and cuss them out. " Shut The Fuck Up!"

" And here is Honour Wallace as she made her way into the ring." Jason said.

" I wonder why would Honour attack India and Kaya like that?" Derek said.

Some of the fans were holding up a sign that say " Why Honour Why!" and " Honour Wallace Sold Out!" Honour step up the steel stairs and gotten inside the ring.

Honour walk up toward Stephanie McMahon as Stephanie hand her the microphone as she gave her a hugged. The music stops as the crowed boo Honour while Honour was smiling with her devious looks.

" You have to hear Honour out. Honour has not been herself." Stephanie said. " Honour, it took so much confident and gut to take down all three divas, Kaya, India, and Paige last week, We know that you treated Kaya as your sister but, we know things has to come to an end. Some people thinks it's a active betrayal but, I want to hear your side of the story."

" I didn't betray Kaya, she betray me when she thinks she would be worthy to become a WZW Women's Champion before me! And India is just a newbie and she needs to stay in her mother fucking place!" Honour rolled her eyes as the crowed boo Honour. " But, the minute when Kaya and I came to WZW, We started the Diva Revolution unlike the other divas of the main rosters of WWE and The NXT girls. But, Kaya wasn't the type of woman that didn't have the gut to become crown as Women's Champion! I'm the most competitor most athletic WZW Diva in History! So, anything I should be crown as Champion not no two trashy ghetto hoodrat wannabe champion!"

The lights of the arena turned black and white as fake jewelry was falling down from the arena which India's entrance music came on.

 **"Cali baby" by Candice Nelson (BET's The Westbrooks's theme song)**

The crowed raise up from their seats as they watch India come out of stage. Honour and Stephanie McMahon turned around as they watch India coming out on stage.

India came out on stage along with Kaya by her side as they stare down at Honour really hard with a mean look on their face. The crowed was getting pump and really hype to see Kaya and India work together to face Honour.

India was wearing a black Tee that say " Princess of Throne" in cursive pink writing that's available on the WZW Shop with blue diem skinny jeans and a pair of black boots.

Kaya was wearing a white Tee that say " Gold Sheep" in Gold writing with black leggings and a pair of white and gold Air Force Jordans while wearing a white pair of shade glasses that looks like Sasha Banks glasses.

" Oh my god! It's Kaya and India! Kaya and India are here tonight!" Jerry The King Lawyer got excited!

Kaya and India was holding the microphone in their hand as they were walking down the ramp slowly while India's music stop playing.

" Oh look who's finally came out of the shell? Look everyone is the new badass Honour who trying to make statement to the WZW Universe!" India laughed loud.

" Some babyface Diva you are." Kaya added as she was walking down the ramp.

" First off sweetheart, I'm known as WZW Lady Superstar not a Diva." Honour corrected them. " And second I am known as the entertaining WZW Lady Superstar of all time and I deserve to become WZW Women's Champion unlike you two!"

" See that's very funny for somebody has family issue because her brother, Valor is dating me so, you have to go lunatic on somebody because you didn't get what you want! Let me break it down to you sweetheart! Your brother and I are together and there's nothing you can do about it!" India yells at Honour on the microphone.

The lights of the arena turned red and black as a new WZW Diva entrance came on.

 **Voices by Rev Theory**

Blake and Danger came out on stage as they stand on stage staring at both Kaya and India with the evil grin and mean looks in the face. Blake is tall with some muscle mass. She has dark blue eyes and shaggy long black hair. She wears all black except her shirt says "VENOMOUS" in silver which it is also available on the WZW Shop.

Danger a little taller than Blake but, very heavy looking with strong muscle like Mark Henry and Big Show put together. Danger is brown skin thirty-seven year old woman. Danger have black with blonde weave in her hair with braided; dark brown eyes. Danger was wearing a scary black Japanese Armor that looks a lot like WWE Kharma/Awesome Kong wrestling attire with a pair of black wrestling boots and a pair of black gloves.

Kaya and India both turn around as they both face Blake and Danger on stage while the crowed was so hype about Blake and Danger debut on the WZW rosters.

" Oh snap! This about to be interesting!" Derek said.

" Blake and Danger are here on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jerry The King Lawyer. " What the hell is going on! Did Honour set this up for India and Kaya?"

Honour and Stephanie McMahon was grinning really hard as they was glad that Blake and Danger came right on time.

Blake and Danger charge at Kaya and India as Kaya and India both charge at Blake and Danger as they collide. India was fighting off Blake while Kaya was fighting Danger. The ladies was multiple punching each other in the face while the crowed was so hype about this Divas segment.

Blake manage to knee India directly in the gut which India manage to fall on her knees as Blake grab India by her hair and run her into the black barricade. Kaya was keep on fighting Danger as she was punching Danger in the face and was kicking her. Danger karate chopping both Kaya's shoulders and sides of her neck with her hands edges in a swinging motion at the same time. Kaya was falling back until Danger knife edge chop Kaya so hard which you can hear the licks. Danger grab Kaya by her hair while screaming so loud as she run Kaya head into the steel pole and fall into the ground.

Blake continued to still beat India up while multiple punch her in the face and roll her inside the ring with Honour and Stephanie McMahon inside the ring. Honour takes off her silver glittered high heels off as she walks toward India;Honour grabs a hold of India by her head then jumps in the air, lifting India and landing with her legs spread apart, driving India's face into the mat, which the crowed was in shock that Honour did the facebuster on India.

Danger eventually roll Kaya inside the ring while Honour do her new finisher move on Kaya as she will give her a taste of her medicine. Honour first takes Kaya's legs then, bends them at the knees, and crosses them, placing one ankle in the other leg's knee-pit before then turning around so that she is facing away from Kaya and places one of her feet into the triangle created by Kaya's crossed legs. Honour then places Kaya's free ankle under herknee-pit and bridges backwards to reach over her head and locks her arms around the Kaya's head while pulling her hair as it called "The Penalty Box"

Kaya screams into pain while tapping out as Honour hollered with anger while her friends, Blake and Danger was laughing. Honour lets go of Kaya while the crowed was booing Honour, Blake, Danger and Stephanie McMahon.

Honour grabs the microphone while fixing her hair before she speaks, " You see that ladies and gentleman! This what you get when challenge the most dominated woman in this division! And my girls will always have my back as we called ourselves, " **The Aggression Of** **Dominated** " And we are here to takeover! So, Kaya;India...See you bitches at Fast & Furious!" Honour drops the microphone on the ground while both Kaya and India was in pain really bad.

 **Superstar by Saliva**

" What a statement did Honour made it clear to the WZW Universe and to both Kaya and India." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

" You can say that again, both Kaya and India will both face each other along with facing Honour for the WZW Women's Championship this Sunday on WZW Fast & Furious." said Jason. " Let's take you back about what happened last week when Nikki Mendoza aka "Miss Nikki Baby" came to attack Crystal along with B. Money and Marco Colón. Take a look."

**Recap**

* * *

 **Backstage:**

Renee Young is standing outside with Chris War, Valor Wallace and Crystal as they was very pissed off about what happened last week with B. Money, Marco Colón, and Nikki Mendoza. Chris War was going insane like Dean Ambrose when he can't be still when he is angry.

" Hey everyone! I'm here backstage with Chris War, Valor Wallace and Crystal!" said Renee Young. " Now guys, I know you are upset about what happened last week..."

Before Renee Young could finished, Chris War interrupts her as he was speaking to her. " Upset? No, We are fucking piss the fuck off! Those two punk ass muthafuka attack my girl from behind along with Nikki Mendoza. Crystal was out numbered and of course I will always protect my girl no matter what! This match with B. Money and Marco Colón for tonight is only just the beginning when on Fast & Furious we will rip them apart!"

" That's right man, we are a team! And we are gonna stay like that!" Valor added. " I grew up with Chris War along with Troy Mercer, we are Brothers and always got each other back. But, when it comes to my sis, Crystal be attack by two jackass...I will take em' out! And they gonna see that tonight!"

" For Miss Nikki Baby, that bitch will get her weave pull out when I snatch em bald! I will a stomp a bitch, I will beat the living bitch when they think they can run over me!" Crystal yells.

" We Are The New Shield in both WZW and WWE! We are ourselves, " **S.I.N"** said Chris War.

" **Strength in Numbers** " Valor added. " Come on guys let's go kick some ass!"

The new group stable teams, S.I.N walks out as they was getting ready for their match with B. Money and Marco Colón which it's next on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

To Be Continued...


	14. WZW Superstars Meets WWE Superstars pt1

**WZW Superstars and Divas are heading to WWE WrestleMania 32!**

A/N: Here's a little sneak peek of mine for the WWE WrestleMania week as the WZW Superstars, Si-Ray, Honour Wallace, Troy Mercer, Kaya, Chris War, Crystal, Valor Wallace, Daria Kirchthaler, Kevin Joe, Ricki and Hailee J and Zack and Jacob Jones will be at the AT&T Stadium in Arlington, Texas.

 _ **Arlington,Texas at WrestleMania Axxess-**_

Jacob Jones is holding up his camera recorder as he was reordering a video diary for the WWE YouTube and .

" Hey guys! It's me, Jacob Jones and I'm finally here in Arlington, Texas to be apart of WWE Universe along with my fellow friends on WZW: Sunday Night Heat as we are promoting WrestleMania! It's going to be huge!" Jacob Jones got really excited. " Come on!"

 ** _Welcome to WrestleMania Axxess at_ Kay Bailey Hutchison Convention Center Dallas, Dallas, TX.**

Million of some fans are here to meet, get Autograph signing, and picture taking by the WWE Superstars, Divas, NXT Superstars, and Divas and also WZW Superstars and Divas. Along with getting the merchandise for WWE, NXT, and WZW.

Chris War and Crystal was sitting at the booth that has the WrestleMania 32 symbol on it as they were signing autograph and taking photos to the fans.

" Chris War! I'm a huge fan of you in WZW:Sunday Night Heat! You were freakin awesome man!" said a fan who was a thirty-something year old fan.

" Thanks man! I appreciate it!" Chris War smile at the guy while signing his signature on the guy's Blood Warrior Championship title while Crystal was taking a picture with a teenager girl on her phone.

Chris War-" The fans were amazing! When all of us WZW Superstars and Divas came up to WrestleMania Axxess...They walk up to us and know exactly who we are and we feel just important as the WWE main roster and the NXT guys. And I'm very thrilled to be here!"

Kaya was taking a photos with four teenager girls who is a fan of her as she was wearing a beautiful white dress.

Kaya-" Being here apart of WWE means a lot to me. I love my Flawless fans as much they love me. WZW, is another developmental brand of WWE and it's bigger and bigger just like NXT."

Troy Mercer-" I remember watching a lot of wrestling shows growing up either it be the original of WCW, WWC, ECW, or WWE. When I was a kid, I went to WWE Smackdown with my dad which I was a huge fan of The Rock, Triple H, Stone Cold, Mick Foley, Undertaker, Kane and Hardcore Holly. I remember I always want to meet these guys someday and now, I have and it's been an awesome journey learning in WZW."

a bunch of girls want Troy Mercer to take off his shirt as he did and was showing off his biceps, and muscular abs while the girls screams for him as they take pictures of him and hugged him.

Ricki and Hailee J finally get to meet their inspiration role model, WWE Divas, The Bella Twins, Nikki and Brie Bella. The J Twins have a chat with the Bella Twins as the Bellas give them advice before the head to the main roster sometime soon.

" It's a honor to meet you guys! We heard so much about you down in WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Nikki Bella said. " You girls remind me a lot like us and It's very interesting to see another twin girls in WWE and it would be very awesome if we had a segment with you guys."

"Totally, you girls along with Honour, and Kaya work so hard in WZW: Sunday Night Heat so it's a matter of time you girls will get the call-up to the main roster because you girls are that talented and I'm so proud of you both." Brie Bella added.

Ricki and Hailee cries into tears as they don't know what to say.

" Thank You! It means a lot!" Hailee cries as Nikki Bella hugged her.

" To woman to woman, you represent Brave and I represent Fearless and together we are unstoppable! And you will be the one who we will pace the torch to." Nikki Bella.

Hailee-" I totally didn't expected that, I should have but, it never come to me that The Bella Twins will give our support and want us to run the Divas Division in WWE very soon! It's a dream come true!"

Ricki-" I cannot wait to have a WrestleMania match team with us reality shows divas...The Real Women's Of Wrestling vs Total Divas. Now, that will be a bad ass show for sure![ _laugh_ ]

 _ **NXT Takeover:Dallas...**_

Zack Jones is holding up his camera recorder as he was reordering a video diary for the WWE YouTube.

" Hey guys! We just finished up with WrestleMania Axxess and spend time with a bunch of our loyal fans and now, it's time for the WZW Superstars & Divas to meet the NXT Superstars and Divas! This is one of the biggest event along with WrestleMania and this is big!"

" Yea buddy." Si-Ray got in Zack Jones's video diary which they both laughed.

Kevin Joe, Zack Jones, Honour, Jacob Jones, Kaya, and Valor Wallace came backstage to give the NXT Stars their god luck before their match.

Zack and Jacob Jones have a talk with the newcomer tag team Superstars, "American Alpha" Jason Jordan and Chad Gable.

" I got admit, you guys are pretty amazing together in WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" said Chad Gable. " You guys are really changing the game."

" I agree, you two are one of the best Tag Team Wrestlers in WZW I've ever seen!" Jason Jordan added.

" Thanks guys! You two are incredible in the ring as well, you two put NXT into a whole another level." Jacob Jones said.

" Yeah, there's no doubt that you wo will be the next NXT Tag Team Champions." Zack Jones said.

" Thanks!" said both Jordan and Gable as they gave Zack and Jacob a handshake.

" Hopefully, we will face each other one day either it be WZW Tag Team Champs vs NXT Tag Team Champs or on the main roster." Chad Gable smiled.

" You bet!" Jacob Jones laughed.

Next up, Honour Wallace and Kaya volunteer to help give Bayley and Asuka's tips on their match for the NXT Women's Championship.

Kaya is walking with WWE NXT Diva, Askua as they was sitting backstage and talking about her NXT Women's Title against Bayley.

" May I just say gurl you are a badass! You took NXT Women Division into a whole new level girl! That is huge!" Kaya said.

" I'm doing my best, I want to be the best there is and I'm just as thrilled about this opportunity." Asuka said.

" Start making history of making and soon, we will show the WWE main rosters who's the greatest Women's Wrestlers of all time." Kaya smiled as she hugged Askua.

Honour Wallace walk Bayley to where she will make her entrance as they will play her son. Honour wish her well before she walks out.

" Good luck Bayley! I know you will do a terrific job out there." Honour told Bayley.

" Thanks Honour!" Bayley hugged Honour.

Honour-" Bayley is the best NXT Women Wrestler so far and my gut is telling me that Bayley will retain the NXT Women's Title."

 **Hope Everyone Enjoy WWE WrestleMania 32! Tell Me What You Think About WrestleMania, what's your favorite moment in WrestleMania 32?**


	15. 3-10-16 part 3

WZW: Sunday Night Heat

 _ **On My Own-CFO$**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Live from Kay Bailey Hutchinson Convention Center-Dallas, TX.**_

WZW: Sunday Night Heat is finally back on as the match up between and Marco Colón vs S.I.N(Chris War and Valor Wallace). The lights of the arena turned green as B. Money theme entrance was playing.

 **Got Money-Lil Wayne**

B. Money came out on stage with Marco Colón and Nikki Mendoza while the crowd was booing them. was wearing a cash money bandanna on top of his head with a Snapback hat that say "Gettin Money" with a dollar sign on it that's available on the WZW Shop with a white tank top that say " I got plenty of Money" in black writing with a bunch of design $1, $10, $20, and $100 bill all around it with black baggy pants with a pair of black jordans.

Marco was wearing a black shirt that " I'll spit you in the face...That people wants to be cool!" with a red apple that has his face on the apple which it's available on the WZW Shop with a light blue wrestling tight shorts that has red apples all around it as it say, "Marco" in yellow writing on the back of his wrestling tight shorts; with white wrist band and a pair of light blue wrestling boots.

Nikki Mendoza was wearing a white short tee that say " Go " with blue diem jeans and a pair of pink/white Nike shoes.

B. Money was throwing up cash money in the air while Marco Colón was holding an apple with his evil grin.

" That's match is schedule for one fall! Introducing first from Queens, New York and Houston, Texas... and Marco Colón!" Lillian Garcia introduced.

" We are back on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" said Jason Thompson.

" That's right! We are a month away for WZW: WrestleMania I!" Derek added. " and Marco Colón will face S.I.N(Strength In Numbers) this Sunday at WZW: Fast & Furious!"

, Marco Colón and Nikki Mendoza aka "Miss Nikki Baby" are standing in the middle of the ring while holding their microphones; B. Money's entrance music stop playing as the crowed boo them.

" So, 2 out of 3 of the some-call S.I.N members are trying to call us out." laughed along with Nikki Mendoza and Marco Colón. " Troy, Chris and Valor must be out of their damn mind if they think they can be the next Shield like Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins! The three of them are nothing but a joke!"

" That's right! I been watching the FallOut, the replay when Chris War and Valor Wallace attacks us last week. And then, they think they got the nerve to take us out? Let me tell you about yourself Chris War, you are the most confused lunatic, psycho guy I've ever meet and you be changing your last name. One minute You are Chris Blake and then, the next minute you are Chris War. Dude, make up your mind and stick with it!" Marco said. " And Valor, you are a nobody! And you will always be a nobody! What happened between you and Kevin Joe was nothing but, luck! This time, you won't be lucky this time!"

" And that's why my boys, B. Money and Marco Colón are gonna prove to you guys that they are on top while you guys will be stuck in the bottom along with your bitch, Crystal!" Nikki Mendoza laughed so hard along with and Marco Colón.

Suddenly, the lights of the arena turned light blue with white spotlight as the S.I.N entrance came on.

 **"Special Op" by Jim Johnston**

The crowed was so hype as they was ready for the S.I.N to come out and face B. Money and Marco Colón. B. Money, Marco Colón and Nikki Mendoza turns around as they up to where the audience is sitting at the arena as they watch the S.I.N to come out in the arena.

" And their opponent, " The S.I.N"!" Lillian Garcia announced the newest team stable.

The S.I.N made their entrance by the arena steps as everyone was cheering for them while taking pictures of them. Troy Mercer joins along side with his teammates, Chris War and Valor Wallace as he is holding the gold platform of the WZW World Heavyweight Championship title on his shoulder.

All three of the S.I.N members including Crystal are wearing a skull mask on and a black shirt that has three male demons that looks like, Troy, Chris, and Valor including a female demon that looks like Crystal as it say " We Will Take Your S.I.N Away one by one!" in demonic red bloody writing that's available in the WZW Shop.

The WZW Fans was cheering for the newest Team Stable, "S.I.N". Chris War walk down at the arena steps along with Crystal, Valor Wallace and Troy Mercer was walking behind him like the The Shields, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

" OH MY GOD! THE S.I.N ARE HERE!" Jerry The King Lawyer was getting really excited.

" Looks like they are not happy at all." Jason Thompson said.

" This shall be interesting." Derek Jackson added.

The fans were patted Chris War, Crystal, Valor Wallace and Troy Mercer on the back and shoulder. They all look very serious in the face as they stare down at B. Money, Marco Colón, and Nikki Mendoza.

Chris War hop over from the black barricade as Crystal got on top of the barricade while Chris War lift his girlfriend, Crystal up and put her down on the floor which Valor Wallace hop over from the black barricade as well. Troy Mercer look around from the arena as he was the last one to be behind and the leader of the "S.I.N". Troy Mercer hop over from the black barricade like WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns.

The "S.I.N" step on the steel stairs and into the ring while Troy Mercer stand outside of the ring as they all took of their skull mask. Chris War, Valor Wallace and Crystal got up in B. Money, Marco Colón, and Nikki Mendoza's face while talking trash to them as B. Money, Marco and Nikki Mendoza was doing the exact thing. the referee has to break up as the ladies stand outside of the ring as well which the match was starting.

The bell ding as the match begins and right now it's Chris War and B. Money in the ring. Chris War and Valor Wallace took their black " We Will Take Your S.I.N Away one by one!" shirt off and was ready to fight. Chris War was ready to rip apart for attacking his girlfriend, Crystal. Chris War ran after was running toward the ropes as he was on rope break but, Chris War was grabbing him by his shirt as he was going to break B. Money apart. B. Money hollered like a punk as he told the referee to get Chris War off of him.

" GET EM OFF OF ME, REF!" B. Money hollered.

The referee was moving Chris War back and give B. Money some space.

" I hope you got plenty of money because you gonna need it for your hospital bill when I rip your ass apart!" Chris War yells at B. Money which B. Money walk up toward Chris War and poke him directly in the eye with the Rowdy Piper moves which Chris War couldn't see at the time since his eye was hurting. B. Money drop kick Chris War directly in the face which the crowd goes _O-oh!_

B. Money goes for the cover in 1-2 and Chris War kick out on two. B. Money hollered with anger as he was very angry that Chris War kick out on two. B. Money grab Chris War by his hair as he run his into the turnbuckle and was multiple kicking him directly in the leg and stomach.

B. Money walk away from Chris War as he was showing out for the crowed, " I make it rain bitch!" B. Money hollered as the crowed boo him. B. Money run toward Chris War as he was going to super punch Chris War in the face but, Chris War quickly move out of the way which B. Money miss and hit his head toward the turnbuckle. the crowd goes _O-oh!_

B. Money turn around as Chris War have B. Money against the ropes as he multiple knife edge chop B. Money in the chest and multiple punching him in the gut. Chris War head-butted B. Money as he run against the ropes with full speed as he ran toward B. Money and drop kick him in the chest. Chris War run back against the ropes again in full speed as he clothesline onto the mat and was multiple punch B. Money in the face.

Chris War got B. Money up as he run him into the turnbuckle where his partner, Valor Wallace was standing on the apron. Chris War tag his partner, Valor Wallace as he hold onto B. Money which Valor kick B. Money directly in the gut.

Valor Wallace was so pissed as he was talking bad toward B. Money, " You like to hit girls huh!" Valor yelled at B. Money as he punch B. Money in the face as he grab him and run his head into the corner of the turnbuckle.

" That's right! Get him!" Crystal yelled which Troy Mercer agrees while he was holding the golden platform of the WZW World Heavyweight Title.

Valor Wallace was going to attack B. Money but, B. Money manage to punch Valor directly in the gut which Valor back away. B. Money walk up toward Valor as Valor Wallace quickly put B. Money into the gory lock and then flipped him into a Facebuster as he called it " Outsider's Edge"

" **Holy Shit!** " chanted the WZW crowed.

Valor Wallace was going for the pin but, Nikki Mendoza aka Miss Nikki baby got on top of the apron as she was distracting the referee. Valor Wallace was getting so pissed off on Nikki Mendoza but, not as mad as Crystal.

Crystal march right over to Nikki Mendoza's side as she pull her leg out as she Nikki fell and hit her face on the apron hard which Crystal caught Nikki Mendoza before she falls as she went for her finisher move, " Crystal Deed". Crystal snap double underhook DDT Nikki Mendoza outside of the ring which was very pump to see this aggressive side of Crystal.

" Mess with me!" yelled Crystal.

Marco Colón came up behind Crystal as he turn her around and was shoving her. Marco Colón was talking down to Crystal and was making her scared. Luckily, Chris War came out of nowhere. Chris War turns Marco Colón around as Chris War performs the fireman's carry from a standing position, then tosses Marco Colón off his shoulders as he drops down to his knees causing Marco Colón to land on his back outside of the ring as he called it "War Attack" which it's the same moves that John Cena's "AA".

 _" O-Oh!"_ the crowed was in shocked.

" Touch my girl again muthafucker!" Chris War yells at Marco Colón as he was going insane like Dean Ambrose.

The referee was getting distracted from what was happening outside of the ring while Troy Mercer sat his belt down outside as he got inside of the ring. Troy Mercer and Valor Wallace work together as they double powerbomb B. Money on the mat as Troy Mercer hurried and got out of the ring before the referee see him.

Valor goes for the pin as the referee turns around as he lay on the mat and slam his hand for the count out. _1-2-3!_

 _The crowed goes wild as they was happy that The S.I.N won the match._

 **"Special Op" by Jim Johnston**

" And your winning, The S.I.N!" Lillian Garcia announced the winners as the referee held up Valor Wallace and Chris War hand up as Crystal stand beside Chris War while Troy Mercer stand beside Valor as they was celebrating their victory.

" What a match!" Jason said.

" That was very interesting! And we will defiantly going to see more of that this coming Sunday at Fast & Furious." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Suddenly, the lights of the arena turned red and yellow as John Bouchie theme music came on.

 **"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena**

Some of the crowed got hype up to see John Bouchie while some boo him. Troy Mercer and the rest of his teammates from " The S.I.N" turn around also as they watch John Bouchie enter stage.

Troy Mercer wasn't happy at all when he sees the guy who busted his head wide open. Chris War and Valor Wallace was trying to calm him down.

" John Bouchie? What is he doing here? " Derek questioned.

" This sound like trouble." Jason added.

John Bouchie holding the microphone as he started speaking, " Congrats to the newest stable team in WZW, " The S.I.N!" John Bouchie shouted as the crowed cheered.

" I must say Troy found some incredible teammates like Valor and Chris who are two of the greatest WZW Superstars in this Era. But, I also know that you two are more of pussy than your damn bitch leader, Troy Mercer." John Bouchie calls them out which Chris War and Valor Wallace was getting pissed off.

" I swear you two became to be Troy's bitch and listen what Troy tells you to do! You guys call yourself "S.I.N" ( Strength In Numbers) am I correct?" John Bouchie questioned as Troy Mercer, Chris War and Valor Wallace was getting really pissed off.

" You guys wanna see the Strength In Numbers? You gonna find out right now!" John Bouchie said as he drops the microphone and walking toward the ring as Troy Mercer, Chris War and Valor Wallace was ready to take out John Bouchie.

Meanwhile, two other Superstars and a Diva attack Chris War, Valor Wallace and Crystal from behind as Troy Mercer was in shock that his teammates was getting beating up.

A Surprise of Return Of Kevin Joe as he attack Valor Wallace while a new WZW Superstar, Phantom Killerswitch attack Chris War and Kana attack Crystal.

Phantom Killerswitch looks like a Zombie, he has no reason, no conscience, no humanity and can not speak. Phantom Killerswitch was wearing raggy button up white shirt with torn up black pants and a pair of black boots. Phantom has short white hair with pale skin; with red eye contacts.

Kevin Joe lift Valor Wallace up in the air as he did his finisher move, "Dominate(Modified Lifting reverse STO) on him. Kevin Joe perform exactly the same set-up but instead of falling backward immediately, Kevin Joe lift Valor Wallace before dropping him face-first into the mat, making it similar to a flapjack.

Kana kick Crystal directly in the gut as she was going for her finisher move, " Pedigree(S.A.B[Shut A Bitch]. Kana bends Crystal forward, placing Crystal's head between herlegs and then applies a double underhook on Crystal. Kana screams so loud as she then jumps and performs a kneeling or sitout facebuster and knock Crystal out.

Phantom Killerswitch spit red mist in Chris War's face it purported to burn. Phantom Killerswitch applies a front facelock to Chris War then lifts Chris War off the ground just before falling backwards to drive Chris War face or head first down to the he called it "Z Nation".

The crowed was going wild as they was chanting, " Holy Shit!"

Troy Mercer was totally confused as he was wondering what the heck is going on but, John Bouchie came up behind Troy Mercer as he turn him around as John Bouchie performs the fireman's carry from a standing position, then tosses Troy Mercer off his shoulders as he drops down to his knees causing Troy Mercer to land on his back outside of the ring as he called it "FU" which it's the same moves that John Cena's "AA".

John Bouchie took off his shirt as he throwing up Crip sign as he was yelling, " Crip Nation all day! Fuck you mean!"

The crowed boo John Bouchie, Kevin Joe, Kana and Phantom Killerswitch as John Bouchie's theme music came on.

 **"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena**

" OMG! Kevin Joe and Kana are back as well as have Phantom Killerswitch making his dayview on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" Looks, like The S.I.N are defiantly in trouble this time." said Jason. " Coming up next is Gregory O' Leary vs Shane Raimen next on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!"


	16. 3-10-16 part 4

WZW: Sunday Night Heat

 _ **On My Own-CFO$**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Live from Kay Bailey Hutchinson Convention Center-Dallas, TX.**_

WZW: Sunday Night Heat have just come back on as the match between Gregory O'Leary and Shane Raimen match is starting up. The lights of the arena turned yellow and white while Gregory O'Leary aka "The Shinigami" entrance music came on.

 **Meat Cleaver by Brother Lynch Hung**

Gregory O'Leary step on stage while he was looking cold and devious looking in the face. Gregory O'Leary was wearing black, green and red Haori robe. African flag with a lion on black, Irish flag with a clover on green, and Philippines flag with a dragon on red with boots to match.

The crowed boo Gregory O'Leary as he was walking down the ramp.

" This match is schedule for one fall! From Dublin,Ireland weight 295 pounds...Gregory O'Leary!" Lillian Garcia introduced Gregory O'Leary while Gregory O'Leary was mean mugging the crowed.

" The match that we all waiting for, Gregory O'Leary and Shane Raimen." said Jason. " We heard a lot about Gregory O'Leary and now he's finally here in the WZW: Sunday Night Heat!"

" Looks like it's gonna be very interesting to watch Gregory and Shane going at it." Derek Jackson says.

Gregory O'Leary got inside the ring as he ball up his fist with a mean look in his face as he was ready to beat down Shane Raimen. Moments later, The lights in the arena was gold and silver as Shane Raimen entrance music came on.

 **Shut It Down-Patent Pending**

The crowed was pop up as they was very loud when they heard Shane Raimen came on. Shane Raimen came up on stage as he was very energetic. Shane Raimen likes to play to the crowd and get them fired up while he dance a little like Sami Zayn.

Shane Raimen was wearing a black finger-less gloves; baggy black wrestling pants with green flames on them, Black Wrestling boots and kick pads. Shane Raimen wears a black bandana face mask with sharp teeth for a design and a green, traditional Chinese jacket for men with golden dragon designs on the sides.

Shane Raimen ran down the ramp as he jump and flip over into the ring like Kalisto while being a total badass. Gregory O'Leary stare down at Shane Raimen with the devious look on his face. Shane Raimen watch his back as he turn to face Gregory O'Leary while walking toward his end of the corner. The referee was making sure both men are separate from the corner as he told the time keeper to ring the bell.

The bell ding three times as Gregory O'Leary charge right at Shane Raimen as he was multiple punching Shane directly in the gut by the corner of the turnbuckle as he lift Shane up and threw him in the middle of the ring which hurt Shane's back a little.

Shane Raimen was trying to get up while holding onto the ropes but, Gregory O'Leary walk up toward him and hit him in the back hard which Shane roar in pain. Shane Raimen was trying to craw to the nearest corner; Gregory O'Leary grab him as he lift him up and powerbomb him onto the mat which the crowed was in shock.

" You think you better than me huh?" Gregory O'Leary yells at Shane Raimen as he threw him on the mat hard and running knee him directly in the face. Shane Raimen rolls over to the other side of the turnbuckle so, he can catch his breath before Gregory O'Leary comes closer to him. Gregory O'Leary walks up toward Shane as Shane Raimen multiple kick Gregory directly in the gut. Shane run toward the ropes to boost him so speed to charge at Gregory O'Leary. Gregory caught Shane Raimen as he went for the End of Days( Sto guillotine neckbreaker).

Shane Raimen hollered in pain which Gregory O'Leary grab Shane again toward the turnbuckle from below as he hit the steel pole hard and hurt his right shoulder while hollering in pain.

" This is a hell of match! We will be right after these commercial.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The match is back on Gregory O'Leary have Shane Raimen on top of the turnbuckle. Gregory O'Leary was getting on top of the ropes as he was going to suplex him onto the mat but, Shane Raimen was fighting back as he head butted and punch him directly in the face a couple of times. Gregory O'Leary punch Shane Raimen multiple times as he lift Shane put in the air and did a big incredible suplex on the mat hard which Shane Raimen roars in pain along with Gregory O'Leary was in pain also of the huge suplex he just did.

 **" This is Awesome!" chanted the crowd.**

" Holy crap! This is a huge one!" said Jerry The King Lawyer.

" Let's see he can do it." Jason Thompson says.

Gregory O'Leary was going for the cover as he pin Shane Raimen which Shane kick out on two. Gregory O'Leary couldn't believe it in his eyes as which Gregory O'Leary was arguing down the referee about the count out.

" Ref! It was one, two, three!" Gregory O'Leary argued.

While Gregory O'Leary was arguing with the referee, Jon Sheamus came out of nowhere from the crowed as he jump over from the barricade. Jon Sheamus picks up a black steel chair as he walks over toward Shane Raimen and hit him on the head and busted his forehead. Jon Sheamus hurried and jump back over the audience before the referee sees him which the crowed boo him.

Shane Raimen was completely out cold as Gregory O'Leary laughed so hard as he went back to pin Shane Raimen in 1,2,3!

 **Meat Cleaver by Brother Lynch Hung**

" And your winner by pinfall...Gregory O'Leary!" Lillian Garcia announced the winner. The referee was holding Gregory O'Leary hand up for his victory then, Gregory O'Leary yank his hand off of him which he stare down at Shane Raimen was bleeding badly on his forehand. Gregory was talking smack at Shane Raimen directly in his face.

" I will be the next WZW World Heavyweight Champion! And You will be the same sorry ass punk as always!" Gregory O'Leary fuss at him as he kick him directly in the gut which the referee back him away from Shane Raimen.

" This is un coast for! Jon Sheamus came out of nowhere and hit Shane Raimen with a steel chair by helping Gregory O'Leary to win?" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" I'm having a bad feeling about this." Derek said.

" Next Week we will see The Jones Bros take on The Brothers Of The Fall in a tag team match along with Troy Mercer vs John Bouchie and Raya vs Hailee J. Good Night Everyone!" Jason says.


	17. 5-22-2016 part 1

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **On My Own-CFO$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Verizon Center-North Little Rock,AR**

The fireworks was shooting on stage multiple times as it was the opening of WZW: Sunday Night Heat! The camera was angle at all the crowed in WZW wearing their favorite WZW Superstars and Divas merchandise.

" We are back live in WZW: Sunday Night Heat at Verizon Center-North Little Rock,AR!"

The lights of the arena turned white and a little dim a dark lights as white/grey fog was coming out on stage as the new WZW Diva, Pandora debut in WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **Castle of Glass by Linkin Park**

The crowed was getting so hype as they was glad the wait is over as the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin, Pandora debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat.

" OH MY GOD!" Jerry The King Lawler got really excited. " What the hell!"

" The moment that we was all waiting for is finally over!" Jason said. " Pandora is here in the WZW: Sunday Night Heat!"

Pandora step on stage as she was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt that say " Stone Cold runs in my blood" in the front with a skull on the back of it, black and white jeans with white, black, and pink tennis shoes. Pandora also wearing a white trench coat with the Seven Deadly Sins on the sleeves and a Pentagram on the back of it. Pandora has short white hair with red eyes.

" Pandora is the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin, the only female to win the NXT Championship, TNA Championship, and MMA Heavyweight Championship in her entire wrestling career." Jason said. "she is calm and intelligent wrestler who uses anything and everything as a weapon, always does her best to please the crowd."

Pandora walking down the ramp as she gives the WZW: Sunday Night Heat fans a high five before she head into the ring while crowed chanted Pandora's name.

" This Stone Cold Diva will give the WZW Divas hell." Derek says.

Pandora got inside the ring as she took off her white trench coat and was giving the WZW Universe some entertainment. Pandora grabs the microphone as she started talking.

" Thank You! Thank You all so much! I waited for so long to make it here in WZW and now I'm finally here." says Pandora as the crowed cheer for her. " There is a revolution here for the WZW Divas division. But, the truth is...there is no revolution when I'm not around. Since I'm here, I will change the Divas division and make it the Women's Division since the baddest woman on the planet!"

The crowed cheered as they chanted, " **Pandora! Pandora!** "

" What I'm here for is becoming the WZW Women's Champion! I don't care what Honour, Kaya, India or any of the women's thinks of me...I'm here to takeover!"

Meanwhile the lights of the arena turned red and pink as Barbie Marie entrance music came on as the crowed boo.

 **Time To Rise-CFO$**

" Oh boy! Here comes trouble." says Derek Jackson.

" Barbie Marie is here in WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason Thompson says.

" What do Barbie Marie want from Pandora?" Jerry The King Lawler questioned.

Barbie Marie came out on stage as she was wearing a nice short white top that showing her boobs a little with black leggings and a pair of black boots as she was wearing her a pink fluffy coat that say " Barbie" in a white Barbie writing style as she has her long blonde hair.

Barbie Marie hold up her microphone as she was smile so devious looking, " Pandora! I heard so much about you! You were the first women to win the NXT Champion, TNA Championship, and MMA Heavyweight Championship in your entire wrestling career and that speaks a lot!" says Barbie Marie as she was walking down the ramp. " But, let me tell you this sister...I am the total package of this division and I will be damn to let some rookie wannabe WZW Diva thinks she can change the game for this division!"

" You're right Barbie I'm not a Diva...I'm a Lady Superstar which I'm far off from your level." Pandora says as the crowed cheered for Pandora.

" Oh please bitch just because your daddy was a legend doesn't mean a damn thing!" yelled Barbie Marie as the crowed boo her which that upset Pandora a little bit. " You just like the other women from WWE like for starter Charlotte, Natalya and Tamina Snuka they all got fame because of their daddy and you are doing the same way."

" Bitch I don't need my father to fight my battle! You like to talk crap about my father...come say it to my face hoe!" Pandora drop the microphone as she slide out the ring as she charge at Barbie Marie while Barbie Marie was running away from her while screaming.

Pandora finally catch Barbie Marie as she grab her by her hair on stage as she was pulling her hair. Pandora was gonna use her finisher move on Barbie Marie but someone came up from behind Pandora as they hit her from behind as it turns out to be Mia Valentine.

Mia Valentine has light brown skin with a fit body, she has pretty light brown eyes and wears heavy/sultry make-up. Mia Valentine has long wavy jet black hair and two deep dimples. Mia wears her wrestling gear that has red corset styled halter top, red short shorts with slits in them over top of black short shorts, with red & Black kickpads "Mia" is on the left and "Valentine" is on the right over black boots.

The crowed was in shock to see Mia Valentine surprise debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

" Who you think you are huh!" yelled Mia as she elbow Pandora from the back. Pandora went for extreme as she multiple punches Mia Valentine in the face on stage as Mia slickly push Pandora on the stage pole which bruised Pandora's head a little.

Pandora turns around as Mia Valentine went for a spinning heel kick on Pandora's face.

" **Skanky Whore! Skanky Whore!** " chanted the WZW Universe as they was talking about Barbie Marie and Mia Valentine.

" Get her up!" yelled Barbie Marie as Mia Valentine raise Pandora up so Barbie Marie can get her cheap lick in also.

Mia Valentine push Pandora forward toward Barbie Marie as Barbie Marie boot her directly in the face with her high boots which Pandora head was busted a little and was knock out cold.

Mia Valentine grabs the microphone as she has some words for Pandora, " Pandora! You looking for a competition? You got two of us! Playtime is over sweetheart!"

" That's right! Because The Black & Gold Are taking over in the WZW Divas Division!" Barbie Marie said. " Se ya later Stone Cold Bitch!" laughed Barbie Marie along with Mia Valentine.

 **Time To Rise-CFO$**

" Looks like Barbie Marie found a new partner in crime as she and Mia Valentine sent a clear message to Pandora and all the rest of WZW Divas in the locker room." said Jason Thompson.

" How dare Barbie Marie and Mia Valentine disrespect the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin and also the NXT, TNA and MMA Champion." Derek Jackson replies.

" This is a one big hell of fight." Jerry The King Lawler said.

" Coming up next we will have The Jones Bros take on The Brothers Of Fall on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jason says.

To Be Continued...


	18. 5-22-2016 part 2

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **On My Own-CFO$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Verizon Center-North Little Rock,AR**

Green and white lights came on as Chelsea's husband, Daniel Sean Collins who is the new General Manager of WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **Wild Boy-MGK Flacka Flame**

Daniel came out as he was doing Shane McMahon's dance move on stage as the crowed was cheering for him. Daniel is a 6'1" feet tall; Daniel has short black hair with brown eyes. Daniel is built and muscular looking as he is still a pro wrestler and one of the greatest guys here in WZW Business. Daniel was wearing a black suit with a dress white T-shirt and a pair of black and white Jordans.

" Oh my god! Daniel Sean Collins is here!" Jerry The King Lawler got excited.

" Ladies and Gentleman please welcome at this time...Shane McMahon!" Eden Stiles introduced.

" Daniel Sean Collins making his day view on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Earlier today Peyton and Chelsea Levesque say that there will be some changing going in WZW: Sunday Night after the news from WWE that there will be a Brand Split between RAW and Smackdown. Also chances are that The NXT and WZW Superstars and Lady Superstars will get their opportunity on the main rosters as well." said Jason Thompson.

Daniel Sean Collins got inside of the ring as he was doing Shane McMahon's running dance move as the crowed got really hype.

" The D-Sean Collins is taking in charge of Sunday Night Heat!" said Derek.

Daniel Sean Collins holding the microphone as he was getting ready to speak but, he got interrupted by his wife Chelsea Levesque.

The lights of the arena turned purple as Chelsea Levesque's theme song came on.

 **All Grown Up-Jackie-O**

" Looks like the co-chairman of WZW: Sunday Night Heat, Chelsea Levesque is making her way to the ring." said Derek.

Chelsea Levesque came out on stage as the boo her very loud which Chelsea completely ignore them as she steps into the ring. Chelsea was wearing a black sleeveless top with brown mini short pants and a pair of black high heels on.

" And please welcome! Chelsea Levesque!" Eden Stiles introduced.

" Not only we have both Peyton and Chelsea co-chairman of WZW: Sunday Night Heat but we also have Daniel Sean Collins, the husband of Chelsea Levesque being the new manager of WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jerry The King Lawler said.

Chelsea step up on the steel stairs as her husband, Daniel Sean Collins help her get through the ropes. Chelsea steps into the ring as got the microphone from the referee and was staring at her husband with a smile on her face.

" Honey, I know you are not planning to do this without me?" Chelsea questioned him. " Even though after all, Daniel Sean Collins, my husband is the new General Manager of WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Once Chelsea made the announcement, The fans started cheering as they was so happy that Daniel Sean Collins is the new General Manager of WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

" Let's get things started." Chelsea tells him.

" WELCOME TO WZW: SUNDAY NIGHT HEAT!" yelled both Daniel and Chelsea as the crowed cheered so loud for them.

" There is some changes going on in the WZW, like Shane McMahon announce on WWE RAW, The New Era of the landscape is here! On July 19th, Smackdown is going live every Tuesday Nights as there will be a WWE Draft coming up. Smackdown will have a unique rosters, better storylines and opportunity. But...WWE is not the only one is making changes for the business." Daniel Sean Collins said.

" Why is that honey?" Chelsea asks him.

" Since big stars of WZW like Troy Mercer, Si-Ray, Honour Wallace, Kaya, Chris War, Valor Wallace, The Jones Bros, The Mississippi Boys and many more making impact in WZW: Sunday Night Heat, There will be a new spin off show of WZW: Sunday Night Heat called: WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam which it will be live just like WZW: Sunday Night Heat on every Saturday starting July 23rd!"

The crowed cheered so loud as they couldn't believe the changes in WZW.

" That means better show, better opportunity, better unique WZW Superstars and Lady Superstars." Daniel Sean Collins said.

" But, we are still live in WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Chelsea yelled on the microphone as the crowed cheered so loud.

Suddenly, the fireworks was shooting out with flames out of nowhere as The Brothers Of The Fall entrance theme came on.

 **" Pain by Three Grace" by Pain**

The Brothers Of The Fall walk up on stage as the crowed was cheering so loud. Azriel, Rhage, and Tohrment came out on stage as they were looking very serious in the face like they were in no mood to play games. The music stops as The Brothers Of The Fall has some words for Chelsea and Daniel Sean Collins.

" Hold up! Cut the damn music!" yelled Azriel as he was holding the microphone.

Azriel and Tohrment both were holding the microphone as the three Brothers Of The Fall are walking down the ramp as they stare at both Chelsea and Daniel.

" This has gone way too long for us Brothers Of The Fall getting our opportunity!" said Azriel. " Ever since me, Rhage and Tohrment came into WZW: Sunday Night Heat...We have been dominating ever night on every matches either it be a six man match, a tag match, a table match you name it! We are the future of this business and that's why we want a match with The Mississippi Boys for the WZW Tag Team Championship!"

The crowed was cheering so loud as The Brothers Of The Fall got inside of the ring with Daniel Sean Collins and Chelsea Levesque.

" My brother is right, we do not need another competitors to go against us and The Mississippi Boys for the WZW Tag Team Championship and that includes The Jones Bros." Tohrment added as the crowed cheered for them.

Chelsea Levesque is about to speak as she was trying to put a smile on her face, " Excuse me do you know who I am? I'm Chelsea Levesque the Co-Chairman of WZW: Sunday Night Heat! I am your Boss, How dare you disrespect me in front of the live audience here in the WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" yelled Chelsea as she got very serious. " You know what? You think you so tough how about a fatal-four way Tables, Ladder & Chairs match for the WZW Tag Team Championships you three vs The Mississippi Boys vs The Jones Bros and... Our newest upcoming WZW Superstars, Stroke and Sin!" Chelsea added which shocks The Bothers Of The Fall and The WZW Universe.

" I believe your match starts right now gentleman." Daniel Sean Collins said.

Suddenly, blue fireworks was shooting as it was aiming on stage while the lighting of the arena was black and white as Zack music came on.

 **This Life-Sons of Anarchy**

Zack and Jacob Jones appears on stage as they are not very happy with The Brothers Of The Fall which The Brothers Of The Fall members stare down at their opponents as they look like they want to rip their heads off. Zack and Jacob got the microphone in their hands as the music stops. The crowed cheers so loud as they know it is about to go down.

" The Brothers Of The Fall, I must say you guys are one of the best Tag Team stable here in WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Like Shane McMahon always say this is a new era here for both WWE and WZW. But, this is not about the new Era...This is about the Tag Team Title!" said Zack as him and Jacob are walking down the ramp.

" That's right! And you guys think what it takes to become a Tag Team Champion? You are nothing but a waste of Talent!" Jacob said as the crowed cheered so loud while Rhage, Azriel, and Tohrment was fussing. " Beating people up doesn't make you as champion, being athletic and a role model to all the children and person around the world make us as champion! You guys think your bad enough to face us? Let's start this match!" Jacob got so serious as both Jones Bros. was inside of the ring as the referee was getting in the middle of between The Brothers Of The Fall and The Jones Bros as the was arguing and talking trash toward each other.

" This match up between The Brothers Of The Fall and The Jones Bros. will be right back." Jason said.

To Be Continued...


	19. 5-22-2016 part 3

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **On My Own-CFO$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Verizon Center-North Little Rock,AR**

WZW: Sunday Night Heat! is back on as the match between The Brothers Of The Fall, Rhage and Tohrment face off with The Jones Bros. Zack and Jacob Jones while Azriel stands outside of the ring and the WZW Tag Team Champions, The Mississippi Boys, Winchester, Duke, and Billy Bob sits outside on the commentary table with Derek Jackson, Jason Thompson, and Jerry Lawler.

" We are back live of WZW: Sunday Night Heat as the match between The Brothers Of The Fall and Jones Bros. is staring and we have The Mississippi Boys sitting on the commentary table with us." said Jason. " How's it going guys?"

" Nothing much other than watching these sorry ass losers fighting each other and thinking one of them will beat us and become the new WZW Tag Team Champion." said Winchester.

" That's right. These guys have no chance to beat us because we lay both The Brothers Of The Fall and The Jones Bros and gave them a clear message that we are the greatest Tag Team Champion in WZW." Billy Bob said.

" What do you guys think about the upcoming Tag Team stars, Stroke and Sin coming to debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat! to face you guys along with The Brothers Of The Fall and The Jones Bros.?" Jerry The King Lawler asks them.

" I'm sure they might be some sorry ass rookies that they think they can handle us, but, we accept any new competitors who think they got what it takes to beat us! We have been champions for 191 days so, we are the longest regaining champions in WZW." Winchester said.

The bell ding three times as the match was starting as Tohrment and Jacon Jones are inside of the ring while Rhage and Zack Jones are standing outside of the ring on the apron.

Tohrment and Jacob Jones was circling around the ring as they keep an eye on each other. Tohrment and Jacob Jones was reaching for their hand but, Tohrment kick Jacob Jones directly in the gut as he put him on a headlock. Jacob push Tohrment back against the ropes as Tohrment push him forward as Jacob Jones ran in full speed as press his body against the ropes as Tohrment elbow Jacob Jones directly in the face as Jacob fell on the mat hard. Tohrment run back against the ropes as Jacob Jones lay flat as both Tohrment and Jacob Jones was leapfrog each other with their incredible charisma. Jacob Jones manage to spin kick Tohrment on the back of his head.

" **Oh!** " said the crowed audience of WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

Jacob Jones raise up Tohrment as he knife edge chop him in the middle of his chest twice as he run up against the ropes for some full speed and Tohrment caught him as he Tornado DDT Jacob Jones in the middle of the ring as he goes for the cover.

The referee count the pin as Jacob Jones kick out on 2 which the crowed was really excited. Tohrment couldn't believe in his eyes that Jacob Jones survive that all this time. Tohrment tag Rhage in.

Rhage got inside of the ring while Tohrment step outside of the apron and watch his partner beat up Jacob Jones. Azriel was telling Rhage to beat the crap out of Jacob Jones and end him for good. Rhage lift up Jacob Jones by his neck and chokeslam on the mat as he goes for the cover. The referee counted the pin as Jacob Jones kick out on 2 and Jacob Jones was trying to reach for to pin his brother, Zack.

Rhage stomp on Jacob Jones back multiple times with fully force as he was very angry. The crowed boo him when was beating up Jacob Jones. Rhage turn toward Zack Jones as he was very furious in the face. Rhage was running his mouth with a loud tone of his voice while Azriel was coming from behind Zack Jones as he grab him by his left leg and made him slip and fall. Zack Jones hit his head on the apron hard and fell on the floor. Azriel was getting in Zack Jones face while slapping him the face hard.

" Who you think you are buddy! Huh!" Azriel tells Zack Jones as he keep on slapping him in the face. Azriel got Zack Jones up and him toward Winchester and The Mississippi Boys at the Commentary Table which Winchester fell out of his chair and down to the ground with Zack Jones while Azriel was laughing.

Back in the ring, Rhage and Tohrment was double teaming Jacob Jones as Rhage gets Jacob Jones in the Rhage Bomb and Tohrment Performs a bulldog from the top rope which gives Rhage much needed momentum in order for the Rhage Bomb to be more painful. The crowed was in shock to see what's going on in the match. The referee tell the timekeeper to ring the bell which it was a DQ.

Duke and Billy Joe was running after Azriel who was running around the ring until Tohrment and Rhage was handling Duke and Billy Joe as was fighting outside of the ring. Azriel was laughing so hard like he think e won the fight.

The lighting of the arena turned white as the fireworks was shooting down on stage like Fallen Angel which Stroke makes his debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **Three Days Grace "Fallen Angel"**

Azriel turn around so quick as he was just in shock to see Stroke The Fallen Angel makes his debut in WZW: Sunday Night Heat! The crowed was going wild as the cheering for Stroke.

" What? It can't be!" yelled Jerry The King Lawler.

Stroke enters the stage as he was wearing a black wrestling tights with purple tribal all over them. The words 'The Fallen Angel' are written on his left leg of his tights in red. Two black elbow pads. His two black knee pads also have purple tribal, as well as his boots. Stroke has long Blonde hair with blue/green eyes as he is a 6"3' tall and weight 220lbs.

Stroke smile at the crowed as he pumping up the crowed while they chanted, " _**Holy Shit!**_ "

" It is him, The Fallen Angel himself, Stroke." Jason introduced him.

Rhage and Tohrment stop what they was doing as they watch Stroke on stage staring down at Azriel. Azriel was telling Stroke what is he going to do. Stroke smile as he was telling his friend to come out as well.

Suddenly, the lighting in the arena turned red and black as the newest WZW Superstar, Sin debuts in WZW: Sunday Night Heat! as well.

 **Nightmare by Deuce NightCore Version**

The crowed was loosing their mind including Azriel, Tohrment, Rhage, Jacob Jones, Zack Jones, and Winchester as they couldn't believe Sin will make his debut in WZW: Sunday Night Heat as well.

" Oh my! Looks like Sin will make his debut in WZW: Sunday Night Heat as well." said Jerry The King Lawler.

Sin enters the stage beside Stroke as the crowed went insane. Sin was wearing a long shorts designed like Egyptian Hieroglyphics, black Cesaro arm bands and a pair of black boots. Sin is very Slim man with a scar (face paint) over his right eye. Has an amazing smile. Sin has blue/brown eyes when he is happy and green eyes when he is sad.

Azriel couldn't believe it in his eyes as he turn and stare at his partners, Rhage and Tohrment and look back at Stroke and Sin. Stroke and Sin run down the ramp as they was going after Azriel. Azriel slid inside the ring. Out of nowhere, Jacob Jones put Azriel into his finisher move , THTH [Too Hot To Handle] as Jacob Jones running bulldog Azriel into the Yes Lock as the crowed was very hype which Azriel hollered so loud.

Winchester kick Jacob from the back of his head which Jacob Jones let go of Azriel. Winchester put his finisher move "Misssissippi Confederate" on Jacob Jones which it's just like Brayy Wyatt Finsher, Sister Abigail. Winchester Swinging reverse STO "Mississippi Confederate" Jacob Jones flat on the mat. The crowed was in shock as they were in shock to see Winchester put Jacob Jones into Mississippi Confederate.

Out of nowhere Stroke running Forearm Smash Winchester directly in the face hard. Stroke run toward Tohrment and Rhage and push off the apron while Sin went for his finisher move on Winchester, Sinner (Natural Selection).

Sin standing behind a kneeling Winchester. Sin applies an inverted facelock, and then performs a forward somersault into a cutter. Sin is very wild as he hollered so loud as he would do anything to please the crowd.

The crowed was chanting " _**Holy Shit!**_ " and " _**This is Awesome!**_ "

 **Nightmare by Deuce NightCore Version**

" What a dayview did Stroke and Sin made tonight." Jason said.

" This is going insane! I'm not sure who is going to win the WZW Tag Team Championship." said Jerry The King Lawler.

" Both Stroke and Sin made a statement to all three teams of The Mississippi Boys, The Brothers of the Fall, and The Jones Bros as they will make a name of themselves." Derek said.

* * *

BACKSTAGE INTERVIEW:

Renee Young is backstage with the WZW Divas Champion, Raya along with her big sister, TaNaya. Raya dyed her hair half purple and half red as she had on some make-up. Raya was wearing a nice red top with a long black skirt and a pair of black high heels on while she was holding the pink heart platform title on her shoulder as she was smiling.

" Please your WZW Divas Champion, Raya. Raya you beat Hailee J for the WZW Divas Championship in January 29th this year so, how does it feels to become WZW Divas Champion?" asked Renee Young which TaNaya was making a weird look on her face like Tamina Snuka/Nia Jax look.

" How does it feel to become WZW Divas Champion? It feels amazing! I was begging and waiting my opportunity to become WZW Divas Champion and now I have and no one going to stop me especially Hailee J." Raya says as Hailee J and her twin sister, Ricki J came to interrupt Raya interview.

Hailee was wearing a beige dress with white high heels on while Ricki J was wearing a black top with black leggings and a pair of black boots as she looks more like Brie Bella everyday.

" Excuse me? Did I just heard that Raya thinks I won't stop her from becoming WZW Divas Champion?" Hailee J questioned her twin sister, Ricki J.

" Looks more like it Hailee." Ricki answers.

" You must of don't know me I'm Hailee J, the longest WZW Divas Champion in history and the First WZW Divas Champion also. You Raya wouldn't last long being WZW Divas Champion because you don't know what it feels like to be on top and face every women who's going for that title. You will let it slip away and never be WZW Divas Champion again!" Hailee J said.

" Hailee if you want a rematch for the WZW Divas Championship, I'll be more happy to give it to you." Raya said.

" I'm not asking, I demand a rematch which I deserve it!" Hailee J got in Raya's face.

" Then you got your wish bitch!" Raya said as she got up in Hailee J's face while holding up the WZW Divas Championship belt in her hand.

To Be Continued...


	20. 5-22-2016 part 4

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **On My Own-CFO$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Verizon Center-North Little Rock,AR**

WZW: Sunday Night Heat! is back on as Derek Jackson, Jason Thompson and Jerry The King Lawler was sitting on commentary as they was talking about the first ever brand split of WZW: Sunday Night Heat and WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam which the draft will be next month along with a surprise return of Kevin Joe as he, Phantom Killerswitch, and Kana ambushed Chris War, Valor Wallace, and Crystal as they align with John Bouchie as he took out Troy Mercer.

" Hello Ladies and gentlemen the first ever WZW: Draft will be next month as WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam will go live just like WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Reports are saying that WZW are looking for unique rosters to fill in the rosters space as they will be better storylines for both WZW: Sunday Night Heat and WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam." Jason made announcement.

" That's very awesome! I honestly can't wait for the WZW Draft." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

" Also, Let's take you back to when John Bouchie interrupt The S.I.N as he have the return of Kevin Joe, Phantom Killerswitch and Kana ambushed the S.I.N. Take a look." said Derek.

 _**Recap from last week of WZW: Sunday Night Heat!**_

Suddenly the lights of the arena turned red & yellow as John Bouchie's theme music came on.

 **"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena**

John Bouchie came up on stage as he was wearing his LA Lakers yellow jersey with the #24 on it with a pair of black shorts and a pair of yellow Nike shoes and a yellow Snapback Hat that say " Thug Life" in purple writing; and gold chains around his neck.

The crowed boo him which John Bouchie completely ignore them. John Bouchie walk down the ramp as he steps on top of the steel stairs and into the ring.

John Bouchie got inside the ring as he has big smile on his face while the crowed boo him. " I should be really happy because me and my crews just dominate by beating The S.I.N. I been waiting for that moment for months now since I finally debuted here on WZW: Sunday Night Heat and now it became a reality! But, nothing wouldn't be better when I face Troy Mercer for the WZW: World Heavyweight Championship! I'm just so sick of Troy Mercer being the champion, the top dog of the WZW: Sunday Night Heat while I just been push to the side." said John Bouchie as the crowed boo him.

" You was guys been worshipping a jackass who an't shit and just do the copycat moves of Roman Reigns." said John Bouchie. " My Time is Now and I'm taking what's mine!"

Suddenly, the lighting of the arena turned orange and red as Troy Mercer's theme music came on.

 **Powerbomb 5000 "Bombshell"**

The crowed turns around as they got their phone and camera ready when Troy Mercer is spotted in the arena. The spotlight aim it at Troy Mercer who was standing where the crowed was seating at. Troy Mercer is wearing his new black shirt that say " The Legend Warrior Of All" with an ancient Roman Warrior Strength symbol which Troy Mercer's shirt is available on the WZW Shop with a pair of black long pants and a pair of Black wrestling boots like Roman Reigns. while he is holding the gold platform of WZW World Heavyweight Title.

" Oh my god! The Legend Warrior Of All, Troy Mercer is here!" said Jason.

" Looks like Troy Mercer is not here to play games." Derek says.

Troy Mercer was holding up the WZW World Heavyweight Championship in the air for the crowed as he walking down the steps toward the ring while fans was patting him on the back and shoulders. Troy Mercer look toward John Bouchie with aggressive look on his face and jump over the black barricade as he look around the crowed with a serious look on his face.

" Troy Mercer is one of the greatest WZW World Heavyweight Champion of all time." said Jerry The King Lawler.

Troy Mercer drop his gold platform WZW World Heavyweight Title as he took off his shirt showing his muscular biceps and abs with the tattoos on his left chest and left shoulder. Troy slid inside the ring as he thez press John Bouchie on the mat hard as he multiple punches John Bouchie in the face multiple times as John Bouchie push Troy off of him as he roll over away from Troy Mercer.

Once John Bouchie manage to get up, Troy Mercer spear John Bouchie onto the mat hard as the crowed went wild as Troy Mercer stick his tongue out as he was making a statement to Troy Mercer.

The crowed was going into shock as WZW Women's Wrestler, Danger came out of nowhere as she slid into the ring while Blake aid outside of the ring while she was holding the gold platform of the WZW World Heavyweight Championship title.

Danger turn Troy Mercer as she was putting Troy Mercer in her finisher move, "Block-DANGER" Danger bends Troy Mercer forward, placing Troy Mercer's head between Danger's(a standing head scissors), and hooks each of Troy Mercer's arms behind his back. Danger then pulls back on Troy Mercer's arms lifting him up so that Troy is held upside down facing in the same direction Danger, as if the performer was going for a double underhook piledriver,Danger then falls forward planting Troy Mercer's body into the mat face-first.

" Oh My God!" yelled Jerry The King Lawler as he was in shock to see Danger lift up Troy Mercer and slam him down on the mat with face first.

The crowed was in shock as the was wondering what is going on as their jaws drop.

" What the hell is going on!" Derek questions.

Blake got inside of the ring as she was wearing a black top that say " Blake & Danger: Taking over WZW" in red writing with black leggings and a pair of black boots.

Blake hand Danger the gold platform of the WZW: World Heavyweight Championship as Danger hold up the title in her hand.

" Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" chanted the crowed.

 **"Bad Karma" by Jim Johnston**

" What a statement for Danger!" Jerry The King Lawler said.

" Danger is the very first WZW Women Superstars to go after the WZW: World Heavyweight Title!" Derek said. " Danger will make a change for the WZW Women's Division if she will be the next in line as the new WZW World Heavyweight Championship."

" That's it for WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Have a good night everyone!" say Jason.


	21. Preview of WZW Draft 2016!

**WZW: Draft**

 _ **Witness The Event...**_

 _The Changes in WZW!_

Clips of the stage entrance of both Sunday Night Heat! and Saturday Night Armageddon Slam! as Sunday Night Heat stage entrance is red and black as the fireworks was shooting red with white sparks fireworks while Armageddon Slam stage entrance are purple and blue purple with blue sparks fireworks on stage.

 **As You Know It!**

Zack Whrenburg is holding up the Cruiserweight Title while holding Katerina Love around her waist as they both have a mean look on their face.

 _[ There will be a Unique Superstars]_

John Bouchie come out on stage with his brass knuckles and a chain that looks like the throwback of John Cena's Word Life! chain necklace.

 _[ For]_

Brandon Elvidge showing his serious face look as he is ready to fight.

 _[Both]_

India wearing her black leather jacket that decorated with rime stones and diamonds all over it with white shades glasses.

 _[Sunday Night Heat!]_

The Mississippi Boys Winchester, Duke, and Billy Bob holding up their Confederate Flag and Their WZW Tag Team Titles.

 _[ And]_

Danger laughing so evil looking as she was holding the WZW: World Heavyweight Championship.

The Jones Bros, Zack and Jacob Jones was getting all hype to get the crowed wild up.

 _[ Armageddon Slam]_

The scene was going really fast as they showed The Brothers Of The Fall, Peter Albany, Barbie Marie, B. Money, Kevin Joe, Valor, Chris War, Marco Colon, Nikki Mendoza, Crystal, Jean DuBois, Keith Styles, Tyrik Carter, Alex Carter, Starr Pickles, Honour Wallace, Felix "Fenix" Shaw, Itassis Kanika, Si-Ray, Kaya, The J Twins, The Biker Chicks, Jasmine and Jessica Batista, Alyssa Marie, Glen(The Demon), Wolfgang, Stroke, Sin, Nicola, Mia Valentine, Leonardo "Leo" di Reo, Jon sheamus, Alex Turner, Gregory O'Leary, Kana, Troy Mercer and many more will be apart of WZW Draft.

 _[ In Two Weeks after WWE Smackdown live and Draft...WZW Draft!_

 _When Saturday Night Armageddon Slam premiere on Fanfiction.]_

 **If you want your OC's to be apart of the first ever WZW Draft, pm me or review this chapter before WZW Saturday Night Armageddon Slam premiere! :)**


	22. The List of the WZW Superstars!

**WZW: Draft**

 _A/N: Here's some of the names of the WZW Superstars that will be apart of WZW Draft. There will be more to come!_

 ** _WZW Superstars_**

1.) Troy Mercer

2.) Chris War

3.) Valor Wallace

4.) Si-Ray

5.) Honour Wallace

6.) Kaya

7.) Kevin Joe

8.) The Mississippi Boys

9.) Ced

10.) The Brothers Of The Fall

11.) The Jones Bros., Zack and Jacob Jones

12.) Raya

13.) TaNaya

14.) Collin Moore

15.) Detrick Cyrus

16.) Sin

17.) Stroke

18.) Wolfgang

19.) CJ Hawk

20.) The J Twins, Ricki and Hailee J

21.) Barbie Marie

22.) Pandora

23.) Nicola

24.) Mia Valentine

25.) Leonardo "Leo" di Reo

26.) Jon sheamus

27.) Alex Turner

28.) Gregory O'Leary

29.) Brandon Elvidge

30.) Sam Shields

31.) John Bouchie

32.) Itassis Kanika

33.) Shane Raimen

34.) Katarina Love

35.) Zack Whrenburg

36.) Kana

37.) Alyssa "Alyssa Marie" Severide

38.) Peter Albany

39.) India

40.) Keith Styles

41.) Tyrik Carter

42.) Alex Carter

43.) Danger

44.) Blake

45.) B. Money

46.) Marco Colon

47.) Jean DuBois

48.) Nikki Mendoza

49.) Crystal

50.) Glen(The Demon)

51.) Jessica Batista

52.) Jasmine Batista

53.) D.J Hollister

54.) Monica Michelle

55.) Felix "Fenix" Shaw

56.) Brie Gage

57.) Brad Orton

 _There will be an interview for some of the WZW Superstars as they will talk about the first ever WZW Brand Split. There's still time for you guys to put in your OC's in the WZW Draft! Hope everyone have a good weekend!_


	23. WZW: FALL OUT 3

**WZW FALLOUT**

 _A/N: Hey guys a huge announcement right here in WZW! Not only we have the first WZW Draft between who will end up on Sunday Night Heat or Saturday Night Armageddon Slam but WZW is partnership with ACW: authority championship wrestling thanks to Uzumaki of authority!_

 _Not only that but, more WZW Championships titles and Superstars will be available for both Sunday Night Heat and Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. Here is their interview._

 **Backstage:**

A reporter guy was interviewing one of the newest WZW Superstar, Kyle Stevens about the WZW Draft that's coming up in next week.

" Kyle, the announcement of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is going live and it will be hosting the WZW Draft in two weeks." say the reporter as Kyle Stevens was grining really hard as he was excited. " What you think about all of this?"

" This is so crazy! I never expected to be here and now I'm here and I'm apart of a WZW Draft which I will either be in Sunday Night Heat or Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. Ether way it will be awesome! I watch my buddy Wolfgang join WZW: Sunday Night Heat and he killed it! And now it's time for me to shine because I'm The Nice Guy of WZW!"

* * *

 **Backstage:**

A reporter guy was interviewing the WZW Superstar and former WZW World Heavyweight Champion, Si-Ray about the upcoming WZW Draft and his future in the WZW.

" Si-Ray, there will be a first ever WZW Draft live on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam in the next week. What is your thought on the WZW Draft and your future in WZW?" asked the reporter.

" The WZW Draft is the exciting news because WZW Superstars and Divas will either be in Sunday Night Heat or the newest show of WZW, Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. Yes, I'm aware of the new guys coming onto the WZW which I don't care because they are never be compare to me because I'm the best WZW Superstar that this company has ever seen! And my future in WZW is become a Champion on which ever brand I land on. WZW is all about the Si-Ray Mode! Bye Hater!"

* * *

 **Backstage:**

A reporter guy was interviewing the former ACW Superstar and The newest WZW Superstar, Jon Calloway about him joining the WZW rosters and being on The WZW Draft.

" Jon Calloway, we heard some much about you in ACW: authority championship wrestling and now you're here apart of WZW when the Draft happens next week. What's your thought on that?" asked the reporter.

" I know it's been a crazy ride! I was finishing up my backstage segment with TaNaya, Raya, and Kaya along with Batista and The Batista Twins, Jasmine and Jessica last week and now I got the call that I will be a part of WZW rosters for the WZW Draft and I was so shock! It's amazing! WZW has been one of the biggest brands so far and me be here for the first ever WZW Draft is a blessing. Which ever brand I be on, I hope TaNaya will be there on the same brand with me. The Prince of Darkness has finally arrive!"

* * *

 **Backstage:**

WZW Lady Superstar, Kaya was interviewing about the WZW first ever Draft.

" When I heard the news I was so in shock especially since there gonna be another WZW Brand show, WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. This is so dope! I can either be on Sunday Night Heat or Saturday Night Armageddon Slam which I hope I be in Saturday Night Armageddon Slam because I want to be the first ever woman to steal the show and to be the face of WZW Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. This is huge for WZW Universe and for the WZW Fans which they will all their favorite stars along with the new stars be on different shows. So...Finger cross Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!" Kaya cross her fingers on camera.

* * *

 **Backstage:**

WZW Lady Superstar, Brianna "Brie Gage" Gage was interviewing about the WZW Draft.

" The Greatest news of all! WZW is deciding to do a WZW Brand Split! Which means new WZW Stars, New Opportunity which I hope that's me because I barely got my opportunity on WZW: Sunday Night Heat due to Honour Wallace and Kaya getting all the attention along with The J Twins. This is my time! And Play Time is Over!"

* * *

 **Backstage:**

A reporter guy was interviewing the newest WZW Superstar Dexter James Hollister aka D.J Hollister about him being on WZW and apart of the WZW Draft.

" D.J Hollister, you becoming one of the newest name of WZW so what is it like to be a WZW Superstar and apart of the WZW Draft when it goes live on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam?" asked the reporter.

" It's fantastic! Being here on WZW is one of biggest dream to be on. I heard so much about WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Big names like Troy Mercer, Chris War, Valor Wallace, Si-Ray, Kevin Joe, and even John Bouchie has changed the game in WZW and they made history. So...being apart with something big just like WWE is the greatest thing that happen to me and one day I'll be one of the big names of WZW for which ever brand land on." says D.J Hollister.

* * *

 **Backstage:**

A reporter guy was interviewing former WZW World Heavyweight Champion, Troy Mercer on what's his thoughts on WZW Draft.

" Troy Mercer, what's you're thoughts on WZW Draft?" asked the reporter guy.

" I feel great about the WZW Draft and it's a blessing for the WWE Chairmen's, Triple H, Stephanie, Shane, and Vince McMahon to believe in the WZW Universe that there's bright future around this business. Not only we have a new brand show, WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam which will live next week but, WZW have also partnership with ACW authority championship wrestling. This is the new era that we are building and it's gonna bigger and better especially for upcoming new Championships belt for both Sunday Night Heat and Saturday Night Armageddon Slam along with new stages, ring ropes, and theme songs. o, stay tune."

* * *

 **Backstage:**

Honour and her big brother, Valor Wallace was making a huge big announcement about what's to come in WZW: Draft as Honour Wallace been holding up the WZW: Women's Championship belt.

" Let me just clear the air of attention, Yes I am the first ever WZW Women's Champion thanks to Stephanie McMahon herself! For the people who was wants me to become champion thank you! And for the fans who wants Kaya or India be champion? Boo-hoo! Because I'm the first ever WZW Women's Champion of all time! Yes, there's gonna be new Superstars and possibly more Lady Superstars to join the WZW Draft and yes there will be more titles just like there's gonna another Women's Championship or new names belt for the Lady Superstars in WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam but, no one can take my throne! Because I'm the Queen of the American-Badass!" Honour says.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's get to real point here that there might be a chance that any tag team will split up. Some says The Mississippi Boys might split up, some says The Jones Bros. will split and some says The S.I.N might split up who knows. But, this WZW Brand Split will change everything in WZW that you guys won't miss." Valor says.

* * *

 **Backstage:**

A reporter guy was interviewing the former Ultimate Wrestling Alliance (UWA) Superstar, Foxdre who is also one of the newest names in WZW which he will be apart of the WZW Draft when WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam become available next week.

" Foxdre, you being the newest name of WZW and the youngest WZW wrestler so far so how does it feel to be here?" the reporter guy asks him.

" MIND BLOWING! This is happening so fast! Me being a UWA wrestler to ACW wrestler to WZW wrestler at the age of six-teen is very incredible!" says Foxdre. " I know there will be other guys who are incredible just like me will put their A game when the brand split happens. I don't know what brand I'll go or where I stand for opportunity but, all I know is that it's gonna be great everyone and WZW will be on top."

* * *

 **Backstage:**

John Bouchie wants to make his point for the WZW Universe what's to come for the "Crip Nation" star when the WZW Brand Split happens.

" A lot of folks talk about this WZW Brand Split going to happen between Sunday Night Heat and Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. And the questions tat people are asking about is...Where does John Bouchie stands? Will he get beat up by the brother of Randy Orton, Brad Orton or will he get beat up the UWA Superstar, Foxdre or D.J Hollister, Sin, Stroke, or even Jon Calloway. Or will John Bouchie ever face Chris War. I'll tell you what John Bouchie future plans are! John Bouchie will be Champion will be the Brand Split happens, John Bouchie will be the face of WZW! You think that some newbies like Foxdre, Jon Calloway, Sin, Stroke, or even D.J Hollister can beat me? I'll dust their ass with a FU finisher! As for Brad Orton and Chris War...I don't care if his father was the greatest wrestler of all time and that his brother, Randy Orton is the Legend Killer or The Viper he will be never be great as them and Chris War, I'll crush his ass just like I crush his pal, Troy Mercer!" says John Bouchie as he did the "U can't C Me" John Cena hand gesture. " You can't see me! My time is now!"


	24. Triple H annoucement

**WZW: Sunday Night Heat!**

 _A/N: Hey guys a huge announcement right here in WZW! Not only we have the first WZW Draft between who will end up on Sunday Night Heat or Saturday Night Armageddon Slam but WZW is partnership with ACW: authority championship wrestling thanks to Uzumaki of authority!_

 _Also check out my good lad, Shinigamis Wish's story, " International Wrestling Division" it's really good! Check it out._

 **Triple H huge announcement...**

Hunter "Triple H" Levesque the husband of Stephanie McMahon and Father of Chelsea and Peyton Levesque who is also the principal owner of WWE NXT has a huge announcement for the WZW Draft when WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam premieres.

" Hello Everyone! I'm Triple H and I'm here to talk about the first ever WZW Draft comes next week along with WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam comes live after WWE Smackdown live on the WWE Draft. This brand is very special like never before! These Superstars and Lady Superstars has shown the WZW Universe what they made of. This is not just a developmental brand for WWE this is the brand that Superstars wants to join in and stay keeping WZW alive.

You guys are gonna get the changes in WZW like never before! New superstars like D.J Hollister, Foxdre, Brad Orton, Donovan, Ash Blackwell and many more will be joining the WZW rosters whenever which Brands they will end up on. But, the question that fans are asking about on social media on who will run both WZW: Sunday Night Heat! and WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam when the brand splits happens? I just I have to make this decision.

Both WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam and Sunday Night Heat will have each Commissioner and a General Manager on both shows and I made the decision. On Sunday Night Heat...My daughter, Chelsea Levesque will be the Commissioner of WZW: Sunday Night Heat! along with having Former WWE Superstar, Batista be the GM of WZW: Sunday Night Heat! For WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam...My son, Peyton Levesque will be the Commissioner of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam along with having Hall Of Famer former WWE Superstar, Booker T will be the GM of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam!

That's right Batista and Booker T will go head to head again this time on WZW! Not only that Batista will finally be with his twin daughters, Jessica and Jasmine Batista along with Booker T's daughter which they are TaNaya, Raya, and Kaya. The question is who will Batista and Booker T choose when the brand split happens? Will they have their daughters on their brand?

Find out next week on the WZW Draft on WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam! Have a good day everyone!"


	25. 9-24-2016

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 _ **" Tonight The Night" by Jim Johnston which was the old theme for WWE Monday Night Raw!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The camera angle at Jerry "The King" Lawler, Derek Jackson & Jason Thompson at the Commentator Table as they start it off with the opening of the new era of Sunday Night Heat!

" Welcome To A New Era! Welcome To The New Sunday Night Heat! We are here at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA! We are gonna kick things off with The WZW Sunday Night Heat Commissioner, Chelsea Levesque and The new GM of Sunday Night Heat, The former WWE Champion, Dave Batista!" says Jason Thompson.

The camera angle at The Commissioner of WZW: SundayNight Heat, Chelsea Levesque and The GM of Sunday Night Heat, Dave Batista as they are standing inside the ring with their microphones in their hand.

Dave Batista was wearing a nice black suit with a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress shoes while Chelsea Levesque had her long brown hair in a ponytail as she was wearing a black dress with a pair of black high heels on.

 _" BATISTA! BATISTA! BATISTA!"_ chanted the crowd as Dave Batista and Chelsea Levesque was very happy about the live audience of the first episode of the new Era of WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

" Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Sunday Night Heat!" yelled Dave Batista as the crowd was cheering so loud. " Because we are in a New Era of WZW thanks to the WWE Facility & Staff and including The Chairmen's of WWE, Triple H, Shane & Stephanie McMahon for purchases money to make WZW Universe of both Sunday Night Heat & Saturday Night Armageddon Slam for new ring ropes, bigger and better stages equipment's for our show, better merchandises of the WZW Superstars and Lady Superstars and along with great PPV's!

But, the first episode of the new era of WZW: Sunday Night Heat begins tonight! Right here in Los Angeles, CA!" says Dave Batista as the crowd chanted YES! YES! YES! YES!

" What I'D like to do right now is Introduced the entire roster of Sunday Night Heat!"

The new theme song of WZW: Sunday Night Heat came on.

 _ **Tonight The Night-Jim Johnston**_

The WZW: Sundry Night Heat rosters including: Troy Mercer, CJ Hawk, Wolfgang, Ced, Chris War, Honour Wallace, Valor Wallace, Derek Cyrus, Kevin Joe, The Mississippi Boys, The Brothers Of The Fall, Raya, Sin, Barbie Marie, Pandora, Nicola, Mia Valentine, Kayla Evans, Jon Sheamus, Shane Raimen, Alyssa " Alyssa Marie" Severide, Peter Albany, India, Crystal, Jean Dubois, Glen(The Demon), and The daughters of Dave Batista, Jasmine and Jessica Batista.

The whole rosters came out on stage as the crowed was cheering for the whole rosters of WZW: Sunday Night Heat as the Superstars knows that their beloved fans still support them on what they do best in and out the ring.

" And here are the individuals who were selected in the Brand Extension Draft back in August 14 of the first episode of WZW: Saturday Night Armageddon Slam. They are the #2 pick of Sunday Night Heat, The #4 of Sunday Night Heat! Troy Mercer and the newest WZW Superstar, CJ Hawk!" says Jason Thompson.

" I can't tell you how much excitement is in that "Heat" Locker Room for opportunity in their hand starting tonight!" Jerry Lawler added.

" I'm so happy to sit here once again with the New Era of Sunday Night Heat!" Derek replies back.

The Sunday Night Heat Superstars and Lady Superstars were looking at each other while having a conversation on what is about to happen tonight for the kick off of Sunday Night Heat when the new GM, Dave Batista make announcement.

" As General Manager of Sunday Night Heat! I'll be working Hand-In-Hand in Each and Every Superstars and Lady Superstars on that stage To Bring You The Most Thrilling, The Most Physical , The Most Action-Pack Episode Of Sunday Night Heat! And I will do it each and every week!" says Dave Batista as the crowed cheered for him.

" And Mr. Dave Batista Absolutely Full Authority To Do Just That! However, Let's Talk About What Happened On August 14th That Night At Saturday Night Armageddon Slam in this Fatal Four Way Main Event for The WZW World Heavyweight Championship when TROY MERCER Lost It For All Of US!" says Chelsea as the crowd Booed Troy Mercer.

" That's Right! Now The WZW World Heavyweight Championship is on Armageddon Slam, My some-called Brother, Peyton's show. That's Right! I just finally recruited a new coming big star which you guys are familiar with, The Son of the former WWE Champion and will soon to be the Universal Champion, Seth Rollins and Soon to be 2x Raw Women's Champion, Sasha Banks...The Mega Star, Greyson Rollins almost had it against Danger, John Bouchie and Troy Mercer until our stupid ass #2 pick, Troy Mercer Fucked It Up For All Of Us!" Chelsea yelled on the microphone as Greyson Rollins was rubbing his eyes as he see Troy Mercer as a stupid jackass.

" As Far As I'm Concerned, You Are Not The Warrior What Everybody Says Or What You Think You Are...YOU ARE A PEICE OF CRAP!" Chelsea called out Troy Mercer.

 _[Cheering and Applauding]_ the crowd was cheering for Chelsea Levesque.

Troy Mercer kept a straight face as he stare down at Chelsea Levesque with a cruel look on his face while Chris War and Valor Wallace was checking on Troy Mercer to see if he is okay while other Superstars and Lady Superstars were either busted out laughing or very quit as they were in shocked that The Commissioner Of Sunday Night Heat, Chelsea Levesque was roosting Troy Mercer.

Greyson Rollins looks a lot like his father, Seth Rollins in the face with his brown goatee beard like Seth Rollins beard and his wet curly dark brown length of hair with brown eyes as his skin tone was the same color as Seth Rollins but slightly a little bit brown skin tone but, people couldn't tell at all. Greyson is a 6'1 and weight 217lbs. Greyson was wearing a red/black sleeveless wrestling top gear as he was showing off his muscular arms which the design of his top gear is a lot like his father's wrestling gear except for the "SR" symbol for Seth Rollins instead it says " GR" which stands for Greyson Rollins with matching pair of wrestling pants and a pair of red boots with black trim with it as it was same as his father's Seth Rollins except on the back on his top gear it says " The Legit Mega Star Architect" with red and white writing.

Greyson is very handsome which most girls and Lady Superstars will fall for, He is the next greatest heel of this business and will soon be the face of Sunday Night Heat.

Chelsea Levesque continues to talk trash to Troy Mercer about what happened on the Draft of Saturday Night Armageddon Slam.

" Since the beginning of this show when made it's day view on The WWE Network there has always been a WZW: World Heavyweight Championship! The WWE Universe And The WZW Universe Demands A WZW: Heavyweight Championship on Heat! The Whole Entire World Demands it! And You Fuck It Up for us just like How The Samoan Jackass, Roman Reigns ruin it for Monday Night Raw for losing the Title and have Smackdown Live gets the WWE Championship!

But, we are going to move forward because we are going to get a main WZW Title Belt for the Guys of Sunday Night Heat!" yelled Chelsea as the crowed has gone wild.

" Here's what's going to happen gentlemen...After what deliberation that Chelsea and I have decided and talk to Vince McMahon, Stephanie and Triple H. Tonight The First Episode Of The New Era Of Sunday Night Heat will feature Two Fatal Four Way Matches." says Dave Batista as the crowd was cheering really loud.

" With The Winner Of Those Two Matches will face other in a single match at the next upcoming PPV, "FALL OUT" for the Brand- New Championship Title! says Dave Batista as the crowd cheer so loud.

The Sunday Night Heat Superstars and Lady Superstars was in shock that there will be a new Championship Title for their brand.

" That's right! Me and Mr. Dave Batista also agreed that we should name that Championship Title that "WZW Supreme Ruler Championship!" Chelsea announced the new name for the main title for Sunday Night Heat!

 _[Cheering and Applauding]_ the crowd was cheering very loud.

" And I will announced the eight competitors, When I do...Gentlemen please come forward. We will begin with our hottest free-agent, Greyson Rollins." Dave Batista announced.

The cheered very loud for Greyson Rollins as he step forward like a Boss as he did his father's grin and annoying laughed which irritated the hell out of Troy Mercer along with Chris War and Valor Wallace since they have bad history with them.

" CJ Hawk." Dave Batista announced CJ Hawk announced his name.

CJ Hawk step forward as he couldn't believe he is getting his opportunity for the Supreme Ruler Title as the crowd cheered for him.

" Wolfgang!" Dave Batista announced Wolfgang's name as Wolfgang step forward as he stare at both CJ Hawk and Greyson Rollins with a mean look on his face.

" Shane Raimen!" Dave Batista announced as Shane Raimen was in shock that his name was called.

Shane Raimen steps forward as the crowd cheered for him.

" Troy Mercer!" Dave Batista announced Troy Mercer's name.

Troy Mercer steps forward as Chris War and Valor Wallace patted him on the back for good luck. Some the crowd cheered for him while the others booed him.

" The Blood Warrior Champion, Kevin Joe!" Dave Batista announced his name.

Kevin Joe steps forward as he shoved CJ Hawk to the side to start some problems with him. Kevin Joe being the tallest guy in the competition so far.

" Sin!" Dave Batista called out Sin's name.

Sin steps forward with a proud look on his face as the crowd cheered for him.

"And The Eight Slot goes to...Our last and not least Draft Pick and he called himself, "The Nice Guy Of WZW"

The crowd was cheering very loud and was getting excited which both Chelsea and Dave Batista has to smile on that also.

" Kyle Stevens." Dave Batista revealed as the crowd cheered so loud for Kyle Stevens.

Everyone from the rosters including the competitors, Troy Mercer, Greyson Rollins, Wolfgang, Kevin Joe, Shane Raimen, CJ Hawk, and Sin all stare at Kyle Stevens. Kyle Stevens put a smile on his face as he ignore the haters.

" And also There will be a Triple Threat Tag Team match for the WZW Tag Team Championship as The Mississippi Boys will take on against The Brothers Of The Fall vs The S.I.N( Chris War & Valor Wallace)." Chelsea announced also as the crowd was very hype about it.

The Mississippi Boys, The Brothers Of The Fall and The S.I.N also steps forward as well.

" And last and not least for the Women's Division on Sunday Night Heat...For a Women's Battle Royal Elimination match for the WZW Women's Championship against Honour Wallace. Which the Women's in that match are...Pandora, Barbie Marie, Mia Valentine, India, Crystal, Alyssa Marie, Raya, Nicola, and last and not least, my daughter, half of the Batista Twins... Jasmine Batista." Dave Batista announced as the crowed go very hype about it.

" Good Luck Guys!" Chelsea says.

To be continued...


	26. 1-31-2017

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone I have been quite busy lately plus my computer was down so, I couldn't write any more stories until I get it fix.**_

 _ **Now, I'm back and will surprise you with more surprising match/segments of your favorite WZW Superstars!**_

 _ **Tonight The Tonight**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Los Angeles, CA.**_

WZW: Sunday Night Heat is back on as the first fatal four way match for the WZW Supreme Ruler Championship which Troy Mercer and Kevin Joe are already in the ring while Sin was reportedly injured due to someone attack him out of nowhere. " The Nice Guy in WZW, Kyle Stevens comes make his dey view on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 **Crystal Mountain by Death**

The crowd was cheering so loud as they were just as glad that Kyle Stevens is making his debut in WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Kyle Stevens came out on stage as he interact with the crowd as they were cheering for him.

Kyle was wearing his grey T-shirt that says ' The Nicest Guy In WZW!' which they are available on the WZW Shop with white tights, red knee pads, black tape around his hands and a pair of black wrestling boots.

" And their opponent weight 234 pounds and he is the nicest guy in WZW...Kyle Stevens!" JoJo announced.

" This Kyle Stevens guy has a bright future in the WZW business." says Jerry The King Lawler.

" You say it Jerry, I believe this brand split for Sunday Night Heat and Saturday Night Armageddon Slam is the perfect opportunity for every WZW Superstars." Derek added.

Kyle Stevens walks down the ramp as he stare down each of his opponents who he is facing which he was kind of nervous facing someone like Troy Mercer who is sort of like the face of WZW: Sunday Night Heat! and Kevin Joe who is the ruthless Blood Warrior Champion.

Kyle steps inside the ring as the three of them face off each other before their next opponent comes out.

JoJo makes an announcement that Sin will not compete tonight so his replacement, is the newest WZW Superstar and the son of the NXT Champion, Bobby Roode...Bobby Roode III!

The crowd was also in shock including Troy Mercer, Kyle Stevens, and Kevin Joe. The lights went out about ten seconds as blue lights came out sparkling as his theme song came on.

 **Glorious Domination by CFO$**

Bobby Roode III came out wearing his long black robe with blue light up designs as the words say 'Glorious'. Bobby looks a lot like his father, Bobby Roode which he has a nice length brown hair which you can call him 'The Hottest Superstar On The Planet!'

Bobby Roode III turns around as he was grinning really hard and yelled 'I'm finally here!' while walk down the ramp. The crowd cheered for him and girls went screaming crazy at him.

" This is the most shocking thing that has ever happen, Bobby Roode III is here in WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" says Jason.

" You can say that again, looks like Bobby Roode III wants to make a name for himself by going after the WZW Supreme Ruler Championship." Derek added.

Bobby Roode too of his black robe as the lights went back to normal; Bobby was wearing a black wrist tape on both sides, black wrestling underwear tights with blue designs flame that say 'Roode' in the back with a pair of black knee pads and a pair of black wrestling boots.

Bobby Roode III walks toward the steel steps as he walk on the apron as he stares down at Troy Mercer, Kevin Joe, and Kyle Stevens with a mean look on his face as he got inside of the ring.

Bobby Roode III got up in Troy Mercer's face as he was ready to fight him which Troy wasn't afraid to back down from a fight which he was ready to take Bobby Roode III out.

The referee got Bobby Roode III and Troy Mercer separated so they can start the match.

The bell ding twice as the match started, Troy Mercer went after Bobby Roode III as he was fist punching him while Kevin Joe big boot Kyle Stevens directly in the face as he made his tooth fell out which have many fans in shock.

Bobby Roode III kicked Troy Mercer directly in the gut as he raise him up and knife edge chop him in the chest. Kevin Joe raised up Kyle Stevens as he was going to finisher him off. Kyle Stevens pushed away from Kevin Joe which it just made Kevin Joe angry as he charge after him as Kyle Stevens spinning heel kick Kevin Joe directly in the face as he fell outside of the ring.

The crowd cheered so loud for Kyle Stevens. Kyle was interacting with the fans before he get outside of the ring to get to Kevin Joe. Once Kyle Stevens was outside the ring...Kevin Joe pushed Kyle Stevens and made him hit the side of the apron from his back as he was stomping him directly in the chest.

" Who you think you are rookie!" yelled Kevin Joe as he punch him in the face.

Bobby Roode III was holding down Troy Mercer by a headlock, Troy Mercer was fighting his way to get out of the headlock as he pushes Bobby Roode III against the ropes as he was going for a superman punch but, Bobby Roode III reverse it with a spear high up in the air while going for the pin.

1-2 and a kick out on Troy Mercer which Bobby Roode III was getting pissed off as he was telling the referee to do his job and tap 1-2-3.

" This match is very intents, we will be right back." says Jerry The King Lawler.

 _ **[Commercial Break]**_

During that commercial break, Kevin Joe push Kyle Stevens into that steel stairs as Kyle Stevens just collapsed outside the ring while Bobby Roode still take controlled by beating up Troy Mercer.

Kyle Stevens was getting up from ran into the steel stairs as he was holding onto the rops and was standing on the top apron, Kevin Joe walks over toward Kyle Stevens and was multiple punching him to get him off the apron.

Bobby Roode III was taunting as he was yelling, 'GLORIOUS!' as some of the crowd cheered for him while some boo him. Bobby walks up toward Troy Mercer as Troy punch him directly in the gut and slap him so hard like Roman Reigns.

Once Kevin Joe knocked Kyle Stevens off the apron...Kevin Joe turns around as he big booted Troy Mercer directly in the face as the crowd goes in shock.

'OH! Who's the warrior now!' yelled Bobby Roode III as he was mocking Troy Mercer.

Bobby Roode II gave Kevin Joe a high-five as he lift up Troy Mercer and superlex him on the mat. Kevin Joe got Troy Mercer off the mat as he push him against the ropes as he reverse elbow him directly in the face as he busted Troy's lip.

Kyle Stevens was getting up as he was standing on the apron trying to get inside the ring but, Kevin Joe was trying to kick him out but, Kyle Stevens forearm Kevin Joe three times in the face as Kevin Joe back away.

Bobby Roode III was going after Kyle Stevens as he ran towards Kyle Stevens as Kyle kick him directly in the gut as he got inside of the ring as he dropkick Bobby about 3x until he spinning heel kick Bobby Roode III in the face. Then, turn around and spinning heel kick Kevin Joe in the face really hard as he knock him out of the ring.

Kyle Stevens turns around as Troy Mercer kick Kyle Stevens directly in the gut and Judgement Day(Impaler DDT) Kyle Stevens directly in the mat as the crowd got excited.

Bobby Roode III was waiting for Troy Mercer to turn around as he lift him up and (Roode Bomb) Fireman's carry neck breaker slam) as the crowd went hype about it

" Oh my god! That was 'Glorious Bomb' that Bobby Roode use, is it all over?" Derek said.

Bobby Roode III went for the pin as the referee was doing the count out.

1...2...3!

The bell ding three times as the crowd got excited that Bobby Roode III won his match as he is going to be one of the opponent who will be the contender for the WZW Supreme Ruler Championship at 'Fast and Furious' PPV!

 **Glorious Domination by CFO$**

" And here is your winner...Bobby Roode III!" Jojo announced the winner as the referee raised Bobby Roode II's hand as Bobby was really was in shock that he won the match.

" Bobby Roode III is the winner of this match!" Jason said. " This match was very incredible!"

" You say that Jason, I really wasn't expected to see Bobby Roode III...I guess you never know what to expect here in WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" Jerry Lawler replied.

Eden Stiles got inside of the ring with Bobby Roode III as she have the microphone to speak to him.

" Bobby, congratulations for your first day view win and heading into 'Fast & Furious' for the WZW Supreme Ruler Championship! How do you feel?" Eden questioned him.

" How I feel? This is this is the greatest thing that has ever happen to me my fist debut here in WZW: Sunday Night Heat and winning my opportunity to go for the Supreme Ruler Championship. My dreams has always to become Champion just like my father, Bobby Roode who is now The NXT Champion after he beat Shinsuke Nakamura! I'm planning on winning the title on this upcoming PPV." Bobby Roode III said.

" So, what you think about the other competitors that you might face at Fast & Furious for The WZW Supreme Ruler Championship?" Eden questioned him.

" Who cares about those other competitors like Wolfgang or Shane Raimen or CJ Hawk or even Greyson Rollins. They are not important nor not in my league; so, whoever my opponents will be should be afraid because I will break them and tear them apart by limb by limb!" said Bobby Roode III as he was though talking to Eden Stiles as he got out of the ring and started walking up the ramp to go backstage.

* * *

 ** _Backstage:_**

Alyssa Severide aka Alyssa Marie was getting ready for her match tonight for the Women's Battle Royal for the WZW Women's Championship against Honour Wallace.

Alyssa was doing her stretching workout routine in the 'Women's Locker Room'. 'The Princess of the Sunday Night Heat Women's Division', India interrupt Alyssa Marie as she speak with her.

" Hey Alyssa!" India said as she was walking up toward her wearing her silver glittered white fur jacket with her black shades on with a white top gear with a short black wrestling underwear tights and a pair of black wrestling boots.

" What is it India." Alyssa questioned India.

" Nothing, I just so in shock that you will be in the Women's Battle Royal for the WZW Women's Championship. Well, it's not like you are going to win because you just this American Sweetheart in WZW and you're career is nothing but a joke just like Bayley on the main rosters." India laughed.

" In your information India, My career is not a joke and I'm just getting started. By the way, how are you going to talk about someone like Bayley who is a veteran now? At least Bayley has done way more than you ever have! All you do is being a bitch all the time and do what you always do best...giving blowjobs to every WZW Superstars on the rosters like a whore!" Alyssa called her out which India was in shock getting all pissed off.

" Yeah, I said it." said Alyssa as she was being very bold to say that to India.

India turns around as she slaps Alyssa so hard that she hit the floor. India grab Alyssa by her fire engine red hair and her black hot pants as she ran her into the lockers as she bump her head and then India got on top of Alyssa as she multiple punches Alyssa directly in the face while Alyssa and India were both screaming in terror until some security breaks up the fight.

" What a catfight between Alyssa Marie and India, this is really something Derek." said Jerry The King Lawler.

" It sure is Jerry." Detrick replies back. " Coming up next Kazuki Shisoro is in action tonight as he will facing Derick Cyrus."

 _ **[ Commercial Break]**_

* * *

 **Invincible-MGK**

The crowd cheered for Detrick Cyrus as Detrick make his way on stage with a black fade style haircut with lines on both sides; Detrick was wearing black jean shorts like John Cena with red back pockets with design on both sides( Left: Mexican Flag) and Right: street calligraphy that says 'Boyle Heights Badass' with black socks, black elbow pads, white wrist tape on both arms and a pair of white/red sneakers.

' This match is schedule one fall introducing first from El Paso, Texas weight 225 pounds...Detrick Cyrus!' JoJo introduced.

Detrick Cyrus was giving fans a high five as he walk up the stairs and into the ring as they cheered for him.

' You guys this match will be defiantly exciting when we will see Kazuki Shisoro makes his debut on WZW: Sunday Night Heat!' said Derek.

 **Blue Bird (English Version) Naruto Shippudden 3rd intro**

The crowd got so hype as they couldn't wait for Kazuki Shisoro come out on stage and Detrick Cyrus was trying to put a smile on his face but, was focus on his match.

Kazuki Shisoro came out on stage as many fans were screaming very loud as the spotlight was on him. Kazuki is very quiet and reserved unless somebody else insulted him or disrespected his culture. He has black hair with a white streak in the middle that has a bang which comes over his right eye. Kazuki has dark red eyes and he is a light heavyweight fighter build.

Kazuki was wearing a black and white may thai shorts with a sleeveless black shirt with the kanji for " Power" on the back. He's also wearing a taped wrists, and also a taped ankles and feet (like an MMA fighter).

' Kazuki Shisoro is making his mark into WZW: Sunday Night Heat!' Jason got excited. ' This is Awesome!'

Kazuki Shisoro slide inside the ring as he have his eye on Detrick Cyrus which he smiled at him and Detrick have a grin on his face and clapped his hands.

Detrick and Kazuki gave each a hand shake before the match started.

Once the bell ding three times, Kazuki dropkick Detrick directly in the chest which made Detrick fell backward against the ropes as Kazuki knife edge chopped Detrick 3x in the chest as the crowd goes 'Wooo!'

Kazuki push Detrick to the other side of the ropes as Detrick ran in full speed against and back toward Kazuki Shisoro; Kazuki Shinsoro lean down as he was he was trying to German Suplex but Detrick but, Detrick kick him directly in the face as he lift up Kazuki Shisoro and Triple Rolling Suplex onto the mat as he went for the covered.

1...2..and Kazuki Shisoro kicked out on two as the crowd were cheering for him. Detrick Cyrus couldn't believe it either as he was getting frustrated. Detrick Cyrus was getting Kazuki up as he knee Detrick directly in the gut.

Kazuki got so serious as he Roundhouse kick Detrick 3x directly in the chest and another one directly in the face and knock out Detrick Cyrus out cold. Kazuki Shinsoro hurried a pin Detrick Cyrus.

1...2...3 The bell ding three times.

 **Blue Bird (English Version) Naruto Shippudden 3rd intro**

'And here is you're winner...Kazuri Shinsoro!' JoJo announced the winner.

The referee held up Kazuri Shinsoro's hand up in the air as the crowd cheered for him. Detrick Cyrus was getting up to his feet as he was holding the sides of his rib as Kazuri Shinsoro held up his hand to give Detrick Cyrus a handshake for his respect of wrestling . Detrick look around at the crowd as the crowd was cheering so loud.

Detrick turn back toward Kazuri as he nodded his head as he gave him a handshake. Detrick grin at him as he shake his hand and then kick Kazuri directly in the stomach and DDT him onto the mat hard as he went heel turn.

'Oh My God! What The Hell!' Jerry The King Lawler said.

Detrick got on top of Kazuri as he multiple punches Kazuri directly in the face while the crowd boo him. Detrick side Kazuri almost close to the middle as he gets on top of the turnbuckle and did a Frog Splash(Eddie Geruerro) style as the crowd was in shock and boo him.

Detrick was talking trash to Kazuri Shinsoro with anger tone, ' You don't belong here! Take your punk ass back to Japan motha fucker!'

Detrick left the ring as he storm off up the ramp and going backstage as three referee was checking on Kazuri Shinsoro to see if he is alright and was helping him up. Kazuri was so pissed as he wanna to beat the living hell out of Detrick Cyrus.


	27. 3-9-2017

WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone I have been quite busy lately plus my computer was down so, I couldn't write any more stories until I get it fix.**_

 _ **Now, I'm back and will surprise you with more surprising match/segments of your favorite WZW Superstars!**_

 _ **Tonight The Tonight**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Los Angeles, CA.**_

WZW: Sunday Night Heat is back on as the camera shows Sin in the medical room backstage as the wellness guy was checking out on Sin's injured knee while putting an bag of ice on his right knee which Sin was hurting in pain. The General Manager, Dave Batista went to check on Sin to see how he was doing and knows well that this is serious.

" What The Hell Happen?" Batista questioned him.

" I don't know some jackass wearing a black mask with a black hoodie and a black jogging pants hit me from behind while I was heading to the stage entrance and mess up my knee as he hit me with a baseball bat." Sin said in anger tone. " Man, I swear if I find out who the jackasss that hit me..." Sin was still having pain as he was holding onto his right knee.

" Take it easy there and we will get to the bottom of this." Batista tells him

 _ **Backstage 2:**_

Raya was backstage as she was getting ready for match for the Women's Battle Royal for the #1 Contender for the WZW Women's Championship. Raya has long straight hair with brown eyes. she a little dark brown skin and have a nice athletic body figure with abs. Raya was wearing a black bandana wrestling top bra gear with a black bottom wrestling panties gear, two black knee pads and a pair of black/white bandana wrestling boots like Naomi's heel gear.

Raya was bending down as she was started stretching as she was getting ready for her match opportunity for becoming a #1 contender for the WZW Women's Championship.

While Raya was doing her stretching, Sheamus's look a like son, Stephen Farrelly II walk into Raya bending down and showing her big ass in front of him as he was amaze.

Stephen is very pale like his father, Sheamus, He's a 6'4" and weight 267lbs. Stephen has a short spiky red hair with blue eyes. He's very build and muscular looking. Stephen wearing a black shirt that say " Celtic Warrior" in green and white writing which it's available on the WZW Shop with a pair of two long red wrist bands that has a sword symbol on them with black with red trim design wrestling underwear tights that has a Celtic sword symbol with a pair of black knee pads and a pair of black wrestling boots.

Stephen was checking out Raya as he thought she was very sexy and good-looking. Stephen walks up toward Raya to speak to her.

' Looking Good.' Stephen tells Raya as Raya turns around as she notice that Stephen was watching her the whole time.

' Umm...Were you been standing there this whole time?' Raya questioned him as she walking closer toward Stephen.

Stephen did a grin which it was a lot like his father, Sheamus.' No, I just walk up here and just saw you stretching.'

' Oh, well, I have a big match tonight.' said Raya.

' Oh for the Women's Battle Royal for the #1 Contender for the WZW Women's Championship.' Stephen said as Raya nods her head. ' I believe you are gonna kill it tonight because you are very athletic woman I've have ever met.'

' Thank You!' Raya smiled at him delightful. ' Do anybody tell you that you look exactly like your dad, Sheamus?'

' Well, I get that a lot but, hey after my match tonight how about the two of us head to Monday Night Raw since I'm allowed to go backstage with WWE Superstars and hand you a backstage pass?' Stephen questioned her.

' You mean on a date?' Raya questioned him.

' Yeah, what you say?' Stephen grinned at her delightful.

' Alright, I will love that.' Raya smiled at him.

' Cool! I'll meet up with you after my match and we can head down to Texas.' Stephen grins at her.

'Eww!' says The Queen, Honour Wallace as her and her boyfriend, Kevin Joe walks up to them to start trouble with them. ' I knew I smell roach coming here and turns out I have to deal with another one since I have already beaten one Aya Girls.' Honour says as she was a black top with a black leather jacket, black leggings and a pair of black high heel boots as she was holding the red/gold 'WZW Women's Championship' Title around her arm.

' What the hell do you want Honour!' Raya questioned Honour as she was looking very serious in the face.

' Nothing, I'm just wishing you a good luck tonight to face all eleven women's in the battle royal but, looks like someone have already beaten me to the punch, The 2x NXT Champion, 4x IWW International Heavyweight Champion, Stephen Farrelly, The Son of WWE Sheamus.' Honour stares at Stephen with a mean look on her face including Kevin Joe. ' Too bad you are nothing like my boyfriend, Kevin Joe.'

' You're right I'm not like your boyfriend, Kevin Joe here because I am better than he is!' Stephen says as the crowd cheered so loud. ' I am the 4x IWW International Heavyweight Champion and The 2x NXT Champion compare to his 2x Blood Warrior Championship.' Stephen added.

Kevin Joe walks up toward Stephen with a mean looking cruel face like Baron Corbin does as he confront Stephen Farrelly, ' Are you saying you are better than me?'

' I didn't say, I know I'm better than you!' Stephen said as he got up in his face as Raya was pulling Stephen away.

' Honour, I will be the #1 Contender and I will beat you for that title.' Raya said.

' Whatever see you later, I'll be watching you at the commentary table.' Honour says as her and Kevin Joe walks off leaving Raya and Stephen Farrelly all piss off.

* * *

 **Special OP-Jim Johnston**

The lights was blue with white flashing around as the crowd was cheering so loud for The S.I.N with Chris War, Valor Wallace, Crystal and Troy Mercer coming out.

The S.I.N came out where the audience were sitting at the arena as they were wearing their skull mask on and a black shirt that has three males demon that looks like Troy, Chris and Valor.

' This match is schedule for one fall and it is for The Heat Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, members of The S.I.N, Valor Wallace and Chris War!' JoJo introduced.

The S.I.N made their entrance by the arena steps as everyone was cheering for them while taking pictures of them. Chris War walks side by side with Crystal as he was holding her hands while Valor Wallace was behind them and Troy Mercer was last in line like 'The Shield' : with Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

Jerry: Oh My God! This is going to be a hell of a match for our newest tag team stable 'The S.I.N'

Derek: You know what they say, The are strength In Numbers.

The fans patted Chris War, Crystal, Valor Wallace and Troy Mercer on the back and shoulders. They all look very serious as they look around the crowd.

Chris War hop over from the black barricade as Crystal got on top of the barricade while Chris War lift his girlfriend, Crystal up and put her down on the floorwhich Valor Wallace hop over from the barricade as well. Troy Mercer look around at the arena as he was the last one to be behind and he is the leader of ' The S.I.N'. Troy Mercer hop over the black barricade like the WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns.

The 'S.I.N' step on the steel stairs and into the ring, Troy Mercer stand on the turnbuckle as he roar like Roman Reigns while Chris War being a psycho Lunatic like Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt put together as he have his tonged sticking out which he was pumping the crowd.

Jason: We will be right back for the Triple Threat Tornado Tag Team Match for The Heat Tag Team Championship!

 _ **[Commercial Break]**_

The S.I.N along with Crystal are still inside of the ring as they were ready for their opponents to come out on stage.

Suddenly, The Fire Works started shooting out with flames out of nowhere as 'The Brothers Of The Fall entrance theme came on.

 **" Pain by Three Grace" by Pain**

The Brothers Of The Fall walk up on stage as the crowd cheering for them so loud. Azriel, Rhage, and Tohrment came out on stage as they were all looking so serious in the face like they was in no mood to play games. The Brothers Of The Fall was walking down the ramp as they have their eye on The S.I.N which The S.I.N are having close eye on The Brothers Of The Fall.

Azriel loves to pick at people's fears and use them against them. While The Brothers Of The Fall steps up to the steel stairs...The Heat Tag Team Champions, The Mississippi Boys were coming out on stage as red and white lighting came on and their music came on.

 **Live In Fear-Mark Crozer**

The Mississippi Boys came out on entrance ramp as Winchester was holding the Confederate Flag while Duke and Billy Bob were wearing a white mask that represents the 'KK clan' as they was all walking very slowly down to the ramp.

The Brothers Of The Fall and The S.I.N were staring at the their opponents as the watch them holding The Heat Tag Team Championship Titles.

Derek: Here are The Heat Tag Team Champions, The Mississippi Boys! The Brothers Of The Fall have a huge rivalry with The Mississippi Boys few weeks ago.

 **-Recap from weeks ago when The Mississippi Boys, The Brothers Of The Fall & The Jones Bros were attacking each other outside of the ring.**

The Mississippi Boys is inside of the ring as Duke and Billy Bob have already took their mask off while staring really hard at The Brothers Of The Fall while The Brothers Of The Fall stare back at them.

The referee, John Cone back all the teams away from each other as he sent Troy Mercer, Crystal, Winchester and Azriel out of the ring while it will be Chris War & Valor Wallace vs Duke & Billy Bob vs Rhage & Tohrment.

The referee, John Cone held up the two red/black/yellow golden bronze Heat Tag Team Championship as the crowd was getting really excited about the match.

Jerry Lawler: Here we go! The match is about to start!

The match was starting as Chris War and Tohrment was in the ring while Duke, Billy Bob, Valor Wallace and Rhage was standing outside on top of the apron. The referee, John Cone tells the timekeeper to ring the bell.

 _Ding, Ding, Ding!_

Chris War and Tohrment were circling around the ring to stare at each other until they both charge at each other as they grab each other hands as they were wrestling each other until Chris War puts Tohrment into a headlock while Tohrment pushes him against the ropes as Chris War was running toward the other side of the ropes as he shove and pushes Tohrment on the mat.

The cheered so loud as Chris War against the ropes again as he jump over Tohrment while Tohrment stands up to attack but, Chris War turns around so quick as he Arm Drag him onto the mat, kick him and Neckbreaker him onto the mat as he goes for the pin.

Referee, John Cone was doing the counting in _1-2_ as Tohrment kick out on two. Duke step his foot in the ring as he was going to break the count out but, Referee, John Cone tells him to get back outside of the ring.

Chris War went to get Tohrment up on the mat as Tohrment pushes him out as he was going for the forearm but, Chris dodge it as Tohrment as Chris War forearm him directly in the face.

Tohrment rolls over toward the corner where his partner, Rhage was as he was holding onto the ropes. Before Chris War could grab him in time; Rhage tag in as he hit Tohrment onto the back which Chris War didn't see the tag.

Chris War was pushing Tohrment against the ropes as Tohrment reverse it as he elbow him directly in the face as Chris War went back against the ropes. Rhage turns Chris War around as he grab Chris War's head as he press his neck against the ropes outside of the ring which Chris War fell back on the mat. Tohrment went out the ring as he was standing on the apron while Rhage gets in the ring.

Rhage went for the pin as Referee, John Cone doing the countout in _1-2_ as Duke step inside of the ring as he grab long blonde hair to pull him off from Chris War. The crowd was getting hype about it.

Referee, John Cone tells Duke to get back outside of the ring as he did. Tohrment was getting pissed off as he got inside of the ring as he ran toward Billy Bob in full speed as he push him off the apron and had Billy Bob to hit the floor while Rhage gave Duke an elbow in the face to knock him out of the apron.

Tohrment went back outside of the ring standing on the apron while Rhage went to finish off Chris War as he punches him directly in the face when Chris War was trying to get up. Valor, Crystal, and Troy Mercer was cheering Chris War to get up. Winchester was trying tell his teammates Duke and Billy Bob to get up.

Rhage tag his brother, Tohrment back in as Tohrment went back inside of the ring as him and Rhage double team on Chris War as they push Chris War against the ropes as they double kick him in the mid-section. Tohrment was getting so hype as he run against the ropes in full speed as Rhage lifts him up in the air as Tohrment high flying in the air as he Tornado-DDT Chris War directly in the mat.

Rhage went outside of the ring of the apron while Tohrment takes control of the match as the crowd cheered for Tohrment as they chanted **'High-Flyer Tohrment!'**

Jason: And The Brothers Of The Fall are taking control of the match, we will be right back!

( _Commercial Breaks for The WWE Network for WrestleMania 33)_

* * *

Derek: We are back on WZW: Sunday Night Heat live in Los Angeles, CA!

Chris War was trying to reach for the pin for Valor Wallace as Valor was trying to reach for him as Crystal and Troy Mercer was cheering him on. Tohrment kick Chris War on the side of the rib. Tohrment gets Chris War up as he twisted Chris's arm while stomping to hurt Chris War's arm really bad as he went to tag his brother Rhage in while he was holding onto Chris War's arm while Rhage gets on the top rope as he jumps and stomp on Chris War's arm as they were trying to injured his right arm.

Valor Wallace was cheering Chris War on. Tohrment went back outside of the ring of the apron while Rhage takes over of the match; Duke and Billy Bob finally got up as they were standing outside of the ring of the apron. Chris War was trying to get up but, Rhage punch Chris in the face as Chris War lean against the ropes like Dean Ambrose as he did the Lunatic Lariat with a clothesline Rhage onto the mat which both guys were out cold.

Troy, Valor and Crystal were cheering on Chris War to get up and tag Valor while Tohrment and Azriel were telling Rhage to get up. Both guys crawl to their team partner slowly luckily Chris War beat Rhage to the punch as he hop up and tag Valor Wallace in while Rhage tag Tohrment in.

Tohrment was running toward Valor as Valor was toward Tohrment as he clothesline him on the mat multiple times and dropkick him directly in the face as he went for the covered while Referee, John Cone hurried and did the count out in _1-2_ as Rhage ran in full speed as he broke the pin.

Rhage stomped Valor Wallace on the back while helping his brother, Tohrment to get up as they were trying to work together as a team. Rhage and Tohrment push Valor Wallace against the ropes as they were going for a double clothesline which Valor reverse it as he dodge it while running against the other and caught the of guard as he jump up and did a double Hurricanrana on both Rhage and Tohrment while they rolled out the ringside.

Chris War was getting a little psycho in the ring as he was hoping up and down as he ran against the ropes as he running toward both Rhage and Tohrment in full speed with a Suicide Dive.

Valor Wallace was running toward the ropes for speed as he was going to join in but, Duke interrupts him as he gave him a Running Big Boot directly in the face hard which Valor was out cold.

Duke was about to go for the pin but, Crystal distract Referee, John Cone along with Duke Billy Bob as Troy Mercer superman punch Winchester directly in the face and as he grab Billy Bob by his legs and trip him off the apron while hitting his head on the hard apron and hit his shoulders on the steel stairs as he gave Valor Wallace a steel black chair to use it on Duke while Crystal still distract the referee, John Cone.

Valor Wallace raise up while holding on the steel black stairs as he turn Duke around as he hit him in the mid-section on his rib with the chair as he sat the chair down and DDT Duke on the steel chair and knock Duke out cold while Valor pushes the steel chair out of the ring as he was going for the pin.

Crystal finally steps down off the apron which Referee, John Cone went for the coun-tout in _1-2-3!_ and The S.I.N wins the match and The Newww Heat Tag Team Champion!

The crowd got so excited and happy that Chris War and Valor Wallace won the match and the New Heat Tag Team Champion!

JoJo: And Your Winner and The Newww Heat Tag Team Champion, The S.I.N!

Jerry Lawler: OMG! This Is Incredible! The S.I.N is the new Heat Tag Team Champions!

Chris War rolled inside of the ring with Valor Wallace, his girlfriend, Crystal and Troy Mercer while referee, John Con handed Chris War and Valor Wallace the two red/black/yellow golden bronze Heat Tag Team Championship while raise their hands up in the air.

Troy Mercer whisper in Chris War and Valor Wallace ears as he pointed at Winchester was barely getting up as all three of them nod their head with a smile on their face. Troy, Chris, and Valor rolled outside of the ring as Valor and Chris was beating up Winchester as they grab him and walk him toward the announcement table which Derek, Jason, and Jerry Lawler don't know what's going on at this moment.

Jerry: What The Hell is going on!

Troy Mercer roar like Roman Reigns as Chris War and Valor Wallace lift Winchester up as Troy Mercer grabs him as they Triple Powerbomb him onto The Announcement table and broke the table.

The crowd was chanted ' **Holy Shit, This Is Awesome!'** Troy Mercer roared like Roman Reigns while Chris War was sticking his tonged out like Dean Ambrose and Valor Wallace stands on top of the barricade and throw up the Bullet Club symbol with a mean look on his face.

 **Special OP-Jim Johnston**

Jerry Lawler: This is a new aggressive side of The S.I.N!

Derek: They are not just Heat Tag Team Champs but, They Are Strength In Numbers!

Jason: We will be right back!


End file.
